Die letzte Sühne
by xiaogui
Summary: Im Zuge des Siegs über Voldemort hat Severus Snape einen hohen Preis bezahlt und der Weg zurück in den Alltag ist lang und steinig. Sein Freund Kingsley Shacklebolt steht ihm hierbei zur Seite. Drama, HurtComfort und eine ungewöhnliche Männerfreundschaft.
1. Prolog

**Titel: **Die letzte Sühne

**Autorin:** XiaoGui

**Inhalt:** Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen, Voldemort ist besiegt. Severus Snape jedoch hat einen hohen Preis bezahlt und der Weg zur Heilung ist lang und steinig. Sein Freund Kingsley Shacklebolt steht ihm hierbei zur Seite; **hurt/comfort(!)**, wobei ich das Hauptaugenmerk darauf legen möchte, wie Snape mit seiner ..ähm.. _Problematik_ umgeht...

**Protagonisten:** Severus Snape; Kingsley Shacklebolt (kein Slash!), Madam Pomfrey (irgendwie klar, wenn's hurt/comfort ist ;-)), Dumbledore und hin und wieder andere wichtige Figuren in Hogwarts... ;-)

**Kategorie:** Drama/Angst (Äktschn gibt's nur im folgenden Prolog ein bisserl, sorry)

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnungen:** Sevvie hat es definitiv _nicht_ leicht in dieser Fic und er wird gelegentlich OOC sein. Desweiteren bin ich mir dessen bewusst, dass der Inhalt dieser Fic weder neu noch originell ist - dies ist hurt/comfort, wie es im Buche steht. Ihr wurdet gewarnt… ;-)

**Beta, Korrekturen und hilfreiche Tipps:** Persephone Lupin

**Anmerkungen:** Ich bin Österreicherin und bitte gleich im Voraus um Verzeihung - eventuell schleicht sich hin und wieder die eine oder andere in meinem Heimatland gebräuchliche Wendung ein. ;-)

Nachdem dies hier meine erste längere Fanfic ist, bitte ich inständig um Reviews – ich will ja wissen, was ihr davon haltet, damit ich lernen kann - auch wenn ihr nur ein „So ein Scheiß!"- Kommentar abgebt, ich freu mich trotzdem darüber... Außerdem interessiert es mich natürlich, ob überhaupt irgendjemand dieses Machwerk liest… ;-)

**

* * *

**

Prolog

-

-

„Severus!" schrie Minerva McGonagall und bemühte sich, den Lärm des Kampfgetümmels zu übertönen. „Halte deine Position! Kannst du sie hier in Schach halten und uns Rückendeckung geben? Ich muss Albus helfen, Harry zu unterstützen!"

Ohne auf Snapes Antwort zu warten, eilte sie den Hügel hinauf und war hinter den Bäumen verschwunden.

Noch bevor sich Snape darüber wundern konnte, wie Minerva in ihrem fortgeschrittenen Alter noch dermaßen sprinten konnte, sauste schon der nächste Lichtblitz mit einem lauten Zischen gefährlich nahe an seinem Kopf vorüber.

Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und sah, wie Kingsley Shacklebolt verzweifelt versuchte, sich gegen Bellatrix Lestrange zu wehren. Er zielte und schickte der Cousine Sirius Blacks einen Fluch entgegen, der diese zumindest einmal von Kingsley ablenkte.

„Der Verräter!" schrie sie mit schriller Stimme und richtete ihren Zauberstab Snape entgegen. Der Tränkemeister jedoch war schneller, und sein Schockzauber verschaffte ihm und Kingsley erst einmal ein wenig Zeit zum Verschnaufen.

Schon seit einiger Zeit hatte sich zwischen Snape und dem hochgewachsenen Auror etwas entwickelt, das man fast schon Freundschaft nennen konnte. Kingsley hatte einige Male bei Streitigkeiten innerhalb des Ordens die Partei des Tränkemeisters ergriffen und sich dadurch zumindest einmal Snapes erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit verdient. Und nachdem sein Cover als Spion innerhalb der Kreise des Dunklen Lords aufgeflogen und Severus von Kingsley unter Einsatz dessen Lebens aus den Fängen der Todesser gerettet worden war, war Snapes Respekt dem dunkelhäutigen Auror gegenüber nicht unwesentlich gestiegen.

„_Incarcerus_", murmelte Snape, und dünne Seile wanden sich wie Schlangen um die bewusstlose Todesserin.

„Danke Severus", sagte Kingsley nach Atem ringend. „Das war jetzt wirklich knapp, diese Furie hätte mich fast erledigt."

Snape nickte kurz und befühlte eine tiefe Wunde an seiner Stirn, aus der ihm Blut in die Augen lief. „Minerva ist zu Albus auf den Hügel", erklärte er. „Sie sagte, um Potter zu helfen. Offensichtlich scheint es da oben gerade erst richtig heiß zu werden. Sie hat uns angewiesen, hier die Stellung zu halten. Wo ist Moody?"

„Ich habe ihn an der Brücke aus den Augen verloren. Er schien allerdings keine schwerwiegenderen Probleme zu haben – aber du kennst ihn ja, dem passiert so schnell nichts. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Filius..." Kingsley senkte betrübt den Kopf.

Snape hörte nicht auf, stetig die sanften Abhänge des Hügels rund um sie im Auge zu behalten, auf denen jede Sekunde weitere Todesser apparieren konnten. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er kurz.

„Es war eine Falle", erzählte Kingsley mit noch immer gesenktem Kopf. Offenbar versuchte er, das Glitzern der Tränen in seinen Augen zu verbergen. „Er und Dung waren am Brückenkopf, als rund um sie fünf Todesser apparierten. Merlin Severus, sie hatten keine Chance!" stieß er hervor. „Dung konnte rechtzeitig disapparieren, aber Filius..." Nun lief endgültig eine Träne über Kingsleys Wange und er stockte. Severus' Gesichtszüge blieben ausdruckslos, aber sein Herz gab ihm einen Stich. Es gab kaum jemanden, der den kleinen Professor für Zauberkunst nicht gemocht hatte, und auch Snape war mit dem stets gut gelaunten Flitwick immer relativ gut ausgekommen. Er fühlte fast das für ihn sehr ungewöhnliche Bedürfnis, seinen Freund Kingsley in die Arme zu nehmen. Dennoch... Flitwick würde nicht der einzige Verlust bleiben, das war gewiss.

„_Plopp!"... „Plopp!".. „Plopp!".... .... „Plopp!"... „Plopp!"_

Das Geräusch apparierender Magier riss Snape grob aus den Gedanken. Er wirbelte herum und realisierte, dass Kingsley sich schon gegen Avery und Rookwood wehrte, während Nott einen Fluch in seine Richtung schickte, den er in letzter Sekunde noch abwehren konnte. Er bedachte den Todesser gerade mit einem wohlplatzierten _Impedimenta_, als ein grüner Lichtblitz seineSchulter streifte und eine klaffende Wunde riss. Ein kurzer Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihm, aber er war geistesgegenwärtig genug, seinen Zauberstab hochzureißen um einen Schildzauber auszusprechen – gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn zwei weitere grüne Blitze prallten direkt vor seinem Gesicht wie von einer unsichtbaren Mauer ab. Snape fasste sich an die verletzte Schulter und während Blut zwischen seinen schlanken Fingern hindurch in die Ränder seiner zerrissenen Robe sickerte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Kingsley Shacklebolt von einem Fluch getroffen zu Boden sank.

„Schau an... der Verräter", grinste Macnair hämisch, während Nott neben ihm gerade die letzten Reste von Snapes Fluch abschüttelte und langsam aufstand. Antonin Dolohow richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den verwundeten Tränkemeister und auch Avery und Rookwood ließen von Kingsley ab, um zu ihnen aufzuschließen. Sie begannen Snape langsam zu umkreisen.

„Ihr habt keine Chance, ihr Narren", brachte Snape zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „In dieser Minute vermutlich muss sich Voldemort gerade Albus Dumbledore, Potter und seinem prophezeiten Schicksal stellen."

Die Todesser zuckten sichtlich zusammen ob der Nennung des Namens ihres Herrn, wie Snape fast mit Genugtuung feststellte. Während er eventuelle Fluchtmöglichkeiten gegeneinander abwägte, zog sich der Kreis der ihn umzingelnden Todesser immer enger. Disapparieren kam jedenfalls nicht in Frage, seine Feinde hatten alle ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet, um bei der kleinsten Bewegung seinerseits zuzuschlagen.

Avery weckte Bellatrix mit einem kurzen _Enervate_ und befreite sie von ihren Fesseln. Snape umklammerte seine Schulter, aus der ein unnatürlich starkes Rinnsal Blut floss. Verdammt, das war kein Fluch gewesen, der ihm bekannt gewesen wäre, Voldemort hatte für seine Todesser offenbar wieder einmal einen neuen dunklen Fluch erfunden. Er dachte an Albus, Minerva und Potter – hoffentlich konnte er ihnen hier ein wenig Zeit erkaufen.

Plötzlich schrie Macnair auf und fiel zu Boden. Der unbewachte und offenbar wieder erwachte Kingsley hatte ihn von hinten mit einem Fluch bedacht und schickte noch einen weiteren in Richtung Nott, während Snape das allgemeine Durcheinander ausnutzte und mit einem schnell gesprochenen Fluch Rookwood lähmte.

Er sah gerade noch, wie Dolohow und Bellatrix gleichzeitig Flüche aussprachen, als ihn schon die Blitze trafen und ein heftiger Schmerz seinen Körper durchzuckte. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei sank Severus zu Boden, und noch im Fallen traf ihn ein weiterer Fluch. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er wie in Zeitlupe, wie Dolohow und Avery ebenfalls in die Knie gingen, und der Zauberstab entglitt seinen kraftlosen Fingern.

Blut sickerte in das grüne Gras, das den Boden des Hügels bedeckte, während er scheinbar in weiter Ferne Stimmen hörte, die seinen Namen riefen. Er versuchte vergeblich, die Augen offen zu halten und schließlich umfing ihn tiefste Schwärze.


	2. Erwachen

**Erwachen**

****

_Stimmen..._

_Stimmen in der Ferne..._

_Der Hügel..._

_Der Kampf..._

_Voldemort..._

_Potter..._

_Kingsley..._

_Minerva..._

_Albus..._

_Blut im Gras..._

_Albus..._

Die Stimmen wurden klarer...

Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, aber seine Lider waren wie aus Blei... so schwer... so müde... Schmerz...

„Poppy, komm schnell! Severus hat sich bewegt!"

Albus' Stimme.

Schritte, die sich auf ihn zu bewegten.

„Lasst mich bitte durch...! Er hat sich bewegt, Albus?"

„Severus? Severus, kannst du mich hören?"

Er versuchte noch einmal, seine Augen zu öffnen und helles Licht drang durch den kleinen Spalt seiner leicht geöffneten Lider. Er zuckte leicht zusammen und ein leises Stöhnen entfuhr seinen Lippen, als er seine Augen wieder fest zusammenkniff.

Eine kühle Hand legte sich sanft über seine empfindlichen Augen.

„Ssch, Severus. Langsam... Lass sie geschlossen. Du warst für lange Zeit ohne Bewusstsein, deine Augen vertragen das Licht noch nicht."

Er hörte, wie Albus einen Zauberspruch murmelte, um das Licht im Raum zu dimmen.

Der kurz erhaschte Blick auf die Außenwelt sagte ihm, dass er sich auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts befand. Offenbar war er gerettet worden. Es roch nach Kräutern und Heiltränken und nun nahm er auch andere Stimmen wahr. Die kühle Hand streichelte wieder sanft sein Gesicht... Albus' Hand.

„Severus ist erwacht? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte eine volle, tieftönende Stimme aus einiger Entfernung. Kingsley. Er war am Leben.

Er versuchte noch einmal, die schmerzenden Augen zu öffnen und langsam gewöhnte er sich an das gedämpfte Licht, seine Pupillen fokussierten und erkannten Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey, die sich über ihn beugten. Albus' Gesichtszüge lagen in tiefen Sorgenfalten und in seinen Augen glitzerten Tränen.

Snapes Mund fühlte sich an wie aus Watte und die ausgetrockneten Lippen schmerzten.

„Durst..." versuchte er zu sagen, aber das einzige, was er hervorbrachte, war ein schwaches Hauchen.

Dennoch schien ihn Madam Pomfrey verstanden zu haben, denn sie griff nach einem Glas Wasser, das auf dem Nachttisch neben dem Bett stand. Mit der linken Hand stützte sie Snapes Kopf, während sie ihm das Glas an die aufgesprungenen Lippen hielt.

„Langsam Severus, trink in kleinen Schlucken."

Ein paar Tropfen perlten Snapes Kinn hinunter und er schluckte in kleinen Zügen. Das kühle Wasser tat gut und erfrischte ihn. Langsam kehrten seine Sinne zurück, er öffnete die Augen ganz und blickte Albus an.

„Severus, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore. „Es ist vorbei."

„Vorbei...?" hauchte Snape.

„Voldemort ist besiegt."

Die Worte, die zu hören Severus so lange Zeit herbeigesehnt hatte, ließen ihn zu seiner eigenen Überraschung in diesem Moment relativ kalt. Er versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, mit dem Resultat, dass ihm schwindlig wurde und er leichte Übelkeit hochsteigen fühlte.

„Severus, bewege dich bitte noch nicht. Du hast sehr viel Blut verloren und ich musste dir einige starke Tränke verabreichen", erklärte Madam Pomfrey.

„Wie lange war ich bewusstlos?" brachte Snape mit Mühe heraus.

„Fünf Tage", antwortete die Heilerin und begann, die Schweißperlen, die sich auf seinem Gesicht gebildet hatten, mit einem weichen Tuch abzutupfen.

„Fünf...", hauchte der kranke Tränkemeister. Er runzelte die Stirn und ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er stellte fest, dass er einen Verband an der Stirn trug und blickte Poppy fragend an.

„Du hast einige sehr ernste Verletzungen davongetragen, mein Junge, aber jetzt ist alles vorbei", sprach Madam Pomfrey mit beruhigender Stimme. „Die Wunden werden heilen."

Irrte er sich, oder sah Severus da einen Schatten von trauriger Verbitterung über das Gesicht der Medihexe huschen? Heilen... Die wenigen Minuten Wachzeit hatten ihn schon wieder ermüdet und er schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Ja, Voldemort ist besiegt", knüpfte Dumbledore an. „Dennoch haben wir einige schmerzliche Verluste erlitten", fügte er leise und mit bitterem Klang in der sonst so fröhlichen Stimme hinzu.

Snape dachte an Flitwick und öffnete wieder die Augen.

„Filius...?" sagte er in fragendem Tonfall, obwohl er die traurige Antwort schon ahnte.

„Filius, Hagrid, Mundungus, Charlie Weasley und Tonks haben es nicht geschafft.... und Moody."

„Moody...?" fragte Snape ungläubig. Das konnte nicht sein, Alastor Moody besiegt? Das konnte nicht stimmen...

„Es hatte sieben Todesser gebraucht, ihn niederzuringen", antwortete Dumbledore und seine erschöpften Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „So viele Freunde..." Dem Schuldirektor versagte die Stimme.

„Und Potter...?"

Dumbledore schluckte und kämpfte die Tränen hinunter. „Harry hat die Prophezeiung erfüllt. Minerva und ich haben ihm Rückendeckung gegeben, und er hat Voldemort getötet. Tom Riddle war zu arrogant, um Harrys wahre Stärke zu erkennen." Er nickte nachdenklich. „Sein Hochmut war sein Untergang."

Der Anflug eines höhnischen Lächelns huschte über Snapes Gesicht. Er hatte immer schon geahnt, dass der Dunkle Lord einst über diese seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit stolpern würde.

„Wo ist Kingsley?" fragte der Tränkemeister und versuchte noch einmal ohne Erfolg, den Kopf zu drehen.

„Hier bin ich, mein Freund", hörte er des Aurors Stimme. „Warte einen Moment..."

Snape vernahm das Rascheln eines Leintuchs und das Knarzen eines alten Bettes. Wenige Augenblicke später trat Kingsley in sein Blickfeld und lächelte ihn an.

„Na Severus...?" nickte der hochgewachsene Auror dem bettlägerigen Tränkemeister zu. „Ich frage dich jetzt nicht, wie es dir geht, denn erstens sollst du laut Poppys Anweisungen nicht zuviel sprechen und zweitens kann ich es mir vorstellen", fügte er mit einem fast schalkhaften Glitzern in den Augen hinzu.

Severus verzog einen Mundwinkel. Witzbold, dachte er. Er bemerkte, dass Kingsley einen Arm in der Schlinge trug.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie es aussieht", meinte der Auror. „Nur eine Fleischwunde. Poppy hatte allerdings Probleme mit der Verletzung, sie meint, es wäre ein ihr unbekannter Fluch gewesen und sie könne die Wunde nicht magisch schließen."

Snape erinnerte sich an die grünen Lichtblitze, die verdammt nach Dunkler Magie gerochen hatten.

Kingsleys Gesicht wurde ernst. „Aber das wird schon wieder. Dich hat es übler erwischt, mein Freund..."

Madam Pomfrey trat dazwischen und unterbrach ihn.

„So, verschiebt eure Konversation auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt, Severus hat sich schon genug angestrengt. Er braucht nun wieder Ruhe."

Tatsächlich war es schon sehr mühsam für Snape, die Augen offen zu halten, und er brachte auch kaum mehr ein Wort über die Lippen. Er konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber er fühlte, dass die Heilerin sein Bettzeug richtete und hörte dann, wie sie etwas der Nachttischschublade entnahm.

„Ruh dich nun aus, mein armer Junge", sagte Albus und berührte noch einmal Snapes Wange. Dieser zwinkerte einmal kurz mit den Augen, um dem Direktor zu zeigen, dass er ihn verstanden hatte – zum Sprechen war er schon zu erschöpft.

Madam Pomfrey trat an das Snape heran, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und befühlte mit der Hand seine schweißnasse Stirn. Offenbar war sie zufrieden mit der Temperatur, denn sie lächelte kurz und nickte. „Ich werde dir einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf geben, Severus. Damit solltest du auf jeden Fall ohne Probleme die nächsten paar Stunden durchschlafen."

So wie er sich momentan fühlte, wohl eher die ganze Woche, dachte Snape sarkastisch, während die Heilerin erneut seinen Kopf stütze und ihm eine kleine Ampulle an die Lippen hielt.

„Trink das, Severus... Langsam... So ist es gut."

Snape schluckte den Trank, den er selbst zubereitet hatte. Was für eine Ironie, dachte er, während sich dieses wohlige Gefühl in seinem Körper ausbreitete, das bevorstehenden Schlaf ankündigte. Seine Augenlider schlossen sich langsam und während sein Geist sanft in den Schlummer hinüberglitt, hörte er noch letzte Gesprächsfetzen aus dem Krankenzimmer.

„_Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Kingsley? Was sollte das eben..?"_

„_Aber..."_

„_Nichts aber! Bei Merlin, Severus ist noch viel zu schwach, er darf sich auf gar keinen Fall aufregen. Es ist noch viel zu früh, dass er das tatsächliche Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen erfährt..."_

Das _tatsächliche _Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen? Snape hatte kaum mehr Zeit, über diese Aussage der Heilerin nachzudenken, denn schon hatte ihn der erlösende, traumlose Schlaf eingeholt...


	3. Erkenntnis

Oh Maria... so viele liebe Reviews, ich bin ja total von den Socken... -)

Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die ich vielleicht klären sollte vor dem neuen Kapitel:

1. Dieses **Disclaimerdingi** hab ich vergessen bisher, und ich bin mir fast sicher, ich werds auch weiterhin vergessen – ich denke allerdings sowieso nicht, dass das irgendwas nützt oder bringt im Fall des Falles ;-). Deswegen werde ich das hier ein für allemal feststellen: also alles hier gehört J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury und sicher noch einer ganzen Menge Leute, die mir grad nicht einfallen. Unserer Heiligen Joanne werde ich auf jeden Fall für immer und ewig dankbar sein für diese wunderbare Welt, die sie erschaffen hat. Ich genieße es, mit den von ihr ausgedachten Charakteren zu spielen und versichere, dass ich hiermit kein Geld verdiene (und dies auch nie vorhaben werde). Ich hoffe nur, dass ich mit meinen Arbeiten dem einen oder anderen Fan ein paar schöne Stunden bereiten kann... Das ist alles... -)

2. Eine Leserin (**lijan** – danke dafür!) hat mich auf etwas aufmerksam gemacht – sie meinte, „mein"Severus unterscheidet sich ein wenig vom Canon, weil er nicht so bösartig ist wie in den Büchern. Dazu folgendes: ich denke, Snape ist ein schwieriger und eventuell nicht besonders angenehmer Mensch, aber er ist in meinen Augen ein vollkommen normaler (na ja, zumindest meistens ;-)) Erwachsener. Und solange er mit anderen Erwachsenen (Ausnahmen sind verständlicherweise die ehemaligen Marauders) zusammen ist, benimmt er sich meiner Ansicht nach auch (fast) völlig „normal". Kinder mag er halt nicht und als Pädagoge ist er eine Null – aber wen interessiert das schon...? grins... -D

Ok... wäre das geklärt... Die Antworten auf die netten Reviews, die mir geschenkt wurden, findet ihr unten im Anschluss..

* * *

**Erkenntnis**

Die angenehmen Düfte von Kampfer und Eukalyptusessenz umspielten Snapes Nase und holten ihn sanft aus einem langen und tiefen Schlaf. Nein... Nein, er wollte nicht aufwachen. Sein Unterbewusstsein wehrte sich und versuchte krampfhaft aber erfolglos, sich wieder von den immer stärker wahrnehmbaren Eindrücken der Außenwelt zurückzuziehen. Er war so müde...

Irgendwo in einiger Entfernung tickte eine Uhr und Geräusche hallten in dem Raum wider. Schritte... Das Schließen einer Tür... Gedämpfte Stimmen... Jemand stellte etwas auf einen Metalltisch... Die Stimmen wurden klarer...

„..._wäre das Beste für ihn in diesem Zustand, Albus."_

„_Ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende versucht, Poppy. St. Mungos ist komplett überfüllt... Das letzte Aufbäumen der Todesser hat so viele Opfer gefordert, dass mittlerweile sogar die Gänge und der Empfangsraum mit Betten verstellt sind. Dilys Derwent hat mit all ihren Kontaktpersonen gesprochen und sie meint, dass es derzeit einfach nicht möglich ist. Nichtsdestotrotz – ich habe den nicht unbegründeten Verdacht, dass unser lieber Severus einer Verlegung ins Hospital ohnehin nicht zustimmen würde..."_

„_Aber Albus..."_

„Nein, das würde er in der Tat nicht", bemerkte der Tränkemeister mit schwacher Stimme und schlug langsam die Augen auf.

„Severus!"

Snape hörte einige sich schnell nähernde Schritte und fast zeitgleich erschienen die Köpfe von Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore in seinem Blickfeld.

„Wie fühlst du dich, mein Junge?" fragte der Schuldirektor, während die Medihexe ihre Hand auf seine Wange legte, um die Temperatur zu fühlen.

„Müde", antwortete Snape trocken.

Die Heilerin zückte ihren Zauberstab und begann, diesen langsam über den Körper des kranken Zauberers zu bewegen, um ihn zu untersuchen. „Hast du Schmerzen, Severus?"

„Ein... wenig", bemerkte Snape heiser. „Mir ist übel..."

„Das ist leider eine Nebenwirkung der Tränkemischung, die ich dir verabreichen musste", erklärte Madam Pomfrey. „Außerdem ist dein Kreislauf mitgenommen, nachdem du mittlerweile seit Tagen nichts gegessen hast." Sie richtete sich wieder auf.

„Du solltest heute unbedingt versuchen, ein wenig Nahrung zu dir zu nehmen", meinte sie mit ernster Stimme. „Während du bewusstlos warst, konnte ich dir Heiltränke und Nährstoffe nur über Infusion verabreichen, aber nun sollte dein Magen schön langsam wieder etwas zu arbeiten bekommen. Das ist einfach wichtig für deinen Kreislauf."

Jetzt erst bemerkte Snape den dünnen Schlauch, der zu einem kleinen Kunststoffbeutel führte, welcher über ihm an einem Metallgestell hing und mit einer durchscheinend-bräunlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Ein Schauer durchlief seinen geschundenen Körper.

Er versuchte, nicht an Essen zu denken...

Madam Pomfrey entfernte sich und kam wenig später mit einer kleinen Flasche und einem Löffel in der Hand zurück.

„Leider kann ich dir für die nächste Zeit nichts zusätzliches mehr gegen die Schmerzen geben, Severus. Ich habe die Tränkemischung in der Infusion schon sehr hoch dosiert und dein Körper würde sich zu rasch daran gewöhnen." Sie maß einige Tropfen aus dem Fläschchen auf den Löffel ab. „Ich werde dir allerdings Tropfen zur Kreislaufunterstützung verabreichen. Das wird den Schwindel und die Übelkeit dämpfen und vielleicht kannst du ein wenig später sogar ein bisschen etwas essen."

Die Medihexe stützte Snapes Kopf und dieser schluckte die bittere Medizin folgsam. Er sollte wirklich ein bisschen mehr Augenmerk auf den Geschmack seiner Gebräue legen, dachte er und verzog den Mund.

Albus Dumbledore grinste ihn schelmisch an, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Du solltest dich nun wirklich nicht beschweren, Severus. Immerhin bist du selbst der Meister dieser Grausamkeiten in flüssiger Form." Er stand von dem Sessel auf, auf dem er es sich zuvor neben Snapes Bett bequem gemacht hatte, und strich seine Robe glatt.

„Ich würde gerne noch länger bei dir bleiben, mein Junge, aber unglücklicherweise muss ich eine wichtige Verpflichtung im Ministerium wahrnehmen. Es geht um das weitere Vorgehen in Bezug auf die noch flüchtigen Todesser", erklärte er mit ernster Miene. „Bitte halte mich auf dem Laufenden, Poppy, ich werde spätestens Übermorgen wieder zurück sein."

„Ist recht, Albus. Ich schicke dir eine Eule, sollte sich an Severus' Zustand etwas Wesentliches ändern. Viel Erfolg in London!"

Zum Abschied drückte der Schulleiter kurz Snapes Schulter, lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und verließ die Krankenstation.

„Wirkt die Medizin schon, Severus? Ist das Schwindelgefühl nun besser?" fragte Madam Pomfrey den Tränkemeister.

Dieser nickte mit dem Kopf. Tatsächlich hatten sich die Übelkeit und der Schwindel verflüchtigt, wie er erleichtert feststellte.

„Ausgezeichnet", meinte die Heilerin. „Die Verbände müssen nämlich gewechselt werden."Sie lächelte ihn an und ging hinüber zu dem kleinen Metallschrank, in dem sie das selten gebrauchte Verbandsmaterial lagerte.

Snape stellte fest, dass er nun den Kopf bewegen konnte, ohne dass sich gleich der Raum um ihn zu drehen begann. Das Gefühl dieser unüberwindbaren Schwere, die seinen Körper bewegungsunfähig an das Krankenlager gefesselt hatte, war ebenfalls ein wenig gewichen. Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf an. Er bemerkte, dass sein linker Arm geschient war und Bandagen sowohl Arm, als auch Schulter und die linke Seite seines Oberkörpers bedeckten. Sein rechtes Bein lag auf Kissen hochgelagert und war ebenfalls geschient und in dicke Verbände verpackt, wie er mit einem Gefühl wachsender Beunruhigung feststellen musste. Derartige Muggeltechniken waren in der magischen Heilkunst ausgesprochen unüblich – dem größten Teil der Krankheiten und sonstigen körperlichen Gebrechen konnte man mit Heiltränken und Zauberstabmagie beikommen. Eine Welt, in der man sogar gebrochene Knochen in Minutenschnelle wieder zusammenflicken konnte, benötigte keine Schienen und Bandagen. Dies war definitiv kein gutes Zeichen...

Langsam hob er die rechte Hand und befühlte den Verband auf seiner Stirn...

„Severus, wie geht es dir?" erkannte Snape Kingsley Shacklebolts Stimme.

Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah, dass der Auror unweit von ihm in seinem Bett lag und ihn beobachtete. Kingsley ruhte in halb sitzender Position auf ein Polster gelehnt, ein aufgeschlagenes Buch in der Hand haltend.

Severus mühte sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab und seufzte leise. „Besser... Und dir?"

„Wunderbar", strahlte ihn sein Freund an. „Poppy meint, die Wunde heile nicht schlecht und ich dürfte bald hier raus."

„_...das tatsächliche Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen.."_

Dieser Halbsatz hallte in Snapes Erinnerung wider... Hatte er das geträumt? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Man träumt nicht, nachdem man den Trank für traumlosen Schlaf genommen hat, meldete seine Vernunft.

„Poppy...?" fragte er leise.

Die Heilerin näherte sich ihm, in den Armen eine Kiste mit diversem Verbandsmaterial.

„Ja, Severus? Brauchst du etwas? Möchtest du ein Glas Wasser? Ich bin gleich soweit..."

„Poppy... was... was ist mit mir geschehen?" fragte Snape mit leiser und fast kläglicher Stimme. Er schluckte angesichts der leichten Unruhe, die in seinem Inneren langsam aber stetig anstieg.

Madam Pomfrey stellte langsam die Kiste auf den Beistelltisch neben dem Krankenbett und blickte ihn an. Erkannte er da Mitleid in diesem Blick? Mitleid! Verdammt, diese Hexe sollte ihn nicht bemitleiden, sie sollte ihm sagen, was los ist! Eine Mischung aus Panik und Ärger kroch langsam in ihm hoch.

„Bitte Poppy", knurrte er ungeduldig und mit klopfendem Herzen. „Was ist los? Egal wie schlimm es ist, ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und vertrage die Wahrheit im Allgemeinen ganz gut... Und ich bin nicht dumm", fügte er leise hinzu. „Ich kann unschwer selbst erkennen, dass meine Situation nicht ..._alltäglich_ zu sein scheint."

„Oh Severus", stieß die Heilerin hervor und seufzte. Sie zog einen Sessel an Snapes Bett heran und setzte sich. Der kranke Tränkemeister blickte ihr in die Augen.

„Albus und Minerva haben euch gefunden, nachdem alles vorbei war. Kingsley hat mir erzählt, was passiert ist", begann sie mit ernster Miene.

Die Szenen des Kampfes auf dem Hügel formten sich erneut in Snapes Erinnerung. Die grünen Lichtblitze... Der Schmerz... Der Schmerz, welcher sich nun auf ein dumpfes Pulsieren in seiner Schulter und seinem Bein reduziert hatte.

„Severus... Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, dass ich dir nichts vormachen kann, und das will ich auch gar nicht. Du wurdest schwer verwundet und deine Verletzungen sind sehr ernst." Die Medihexe holte tief Luft und stieß einen weiteren Seufzer aus.

„Mich hat fast der Schlag getroffen, als Albus und Minerva dich hierher gebracht haben. Dein Blutverlust war schon so hoch und ich hatte Mühe, die Blutungen zu stoppen", erzählte sie weiter und in ihren Augen sammelten sich Tränen. „Es war so knapp, Severus. Nicht einmal damals, als dich Kingsley von Voldemort zurückgebracht hat, hatte ich soviel Angst um dein Leben." Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter. Sie wischte sie ein wenig verschämt ab und versuchte, ihre Fassung wieder zu finden.

Wenn Snapes Herz ihm nicht bis an den Hals geklopft hätte, er wäre fast betroffen gewesen ob der unvermuteten Emotion der Heilerin. Sie, die stets soviel Ruhe und Professionalität ausstrahlte, begann hier vor seinen Augen Tränen zu vergießen? Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen mussten sie schwerer mitgenommen haben, als sie sich wohl selbst eingestanden hätte... Oder es war etwas anderes...

„Verzeih mir, Severus", entschuldigte sich die Medihexe in ihrem wiedergewonnen professionellen Tonfall.

„Es war der Fluch, nicht wahr?" fragte der verletzte Zauberer leise.

„Nicht ‚es _war_'... ‚es _ist_', Severus", antwortete Madam Pomfrey mit einem frustrierten Klang in der Stimme. „Der Fluch ist völlig unbekannt, Voldemort muss ihn erst vor kurzem erfunden haben und ein eventueller Gegenfluch konnte noch nicht gefunden werden. Ich würde diese Todesserschweine am liebsten eigenhändig foltern, um den Gegenfluch herauszufinden", meinte sie grimmig.

„Dieser neue Fluch verhindert auf irgendeine Art und Weise die magische Heilung der Verletzungen – ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende versucht, aber es war alles wirkungslos. Es ist, als ob sich um die Wundstellen ein undurchdringliches Schild aus einer Art magischem Gegenpol gebildet hätte. Ich habe mit Spezialisten in St. Mungos Rücksprache gehalten, aber die stehen vor demselben Rätsel. Deswegen ist das Hospital auch dermaßen überfüllt, die Bettenkapazität ist einfach nicht ausgerichtet auf so eine große Anzahl Langzeitpatienten."

„_Langzeitpatienten_?" fragte Snape mit seltsamer Betonung dieses Wortes.

Die Heilerin blickte ihn an. „Severus... Ich befürchte, deine Verletzungen müssen auf konventionelle Art und von selbst heilen. Ohne Magie."

Für einen kurzen Zeitraum sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort. Diese Offenbarung der Medihexe hatte Snape bis tief ins Mark getroffen. Keine Magie...? Heiliger Paracelsus...

Er seufzte leise. „Und wie schlimm ist es, Poppy?" fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Nun, du hast einige leichtere und einige schwerere Verletzungen erlitten", erklärte die Heilerin. „Da wäre einmal die Wunde an deiner Stirn. Sie ist zwar tief, aber ich behandle sie mit einer Heilsalbenmischung, auf die du gut ansprichst – obwohl ich dir sagen muss, dass wohl eine Narbe zurückbleiben wird."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte verächtlich. „Poppy, ich bitte dich, wir wollen nun nicht in die Lächerlichkeit abgleiten. Das Risiko einer Narbe im Gesicht ist wohl momentan mein geringstes Problem. Oder sehe ich das etwa falsch?"

„Nein Severus, das tust du nicht", seufzte Madam Pomfrey. „Die Verletzungen an deiner Schulter und deinem Bein sind bei weitem schwerwiegender." Sie holte tief Luft. „Dein Schultergelenk ist gebrochen. Genauer gesagt, der Kopf des Oberarmbeins. Der Fluch hat sowohl den Muskel als auch den Knochen glatt durchschlagen. Ich habe die Fleischwunde vernäht und deinen Arm geschient, zum Glück ist es ein glatter Bruch. Was man leider von deinem Bein nicht sagen kann..."Die Heilerin schaute ihn mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Die Kraft des Fluchs war offenbar so groß, dass er Schien- und Wadenbein zertrümmert hat. Und nicht nur das – Haut, Gewebe und Gefäße sind ebenfalls großflächig zerstört. Es ist, als ob sich der Fluch durch eine Furche der Zerstörung eingebrannt hätte." Sie schauderte sichtlich ob dieser bildhaften Vorstellung.

„Und... was bedeutet das nun?" würgte der schockierte Tränkemeister hervor.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus, aber das bedeutet... dass du dich auf einen längerfristigen Aufenthalt hier einstellen solltest."

Snape fühlte sich, als ob ihn jegliche Kraft für immer verlassen hätte – das Blut war ihm schon lange aus dem Gesicht gewichen. Er versuchte, sich nicht vorzustellen, wie sein Bein unter den dicken Verbänden wohl aussah. Wie schon unzählige Male zuvor in seinem Leben verfluchte er seinen ehemaligen Meister und dessen Schergen – und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag rief er den seligen Paracelsus an. Er seufzte tief und wandte sein Gesicht ab.

„Nichtsdestotrotz, Severus..." versuchte ihn Madam Pomfrey zu beruhigen. „Du wirst wieder gesund werden, das verspreche ich dir."

Gesund werden, natürlich... Aber wann und vor allem _wie_..., dachte er verbittert.

„Severus? Severus, sieh mich bitte an...!"

Widerwillig drehte er den Kopf herum und blickte die Medihexe an.

„Severus, ich verspreche dir, dass du wieder gesund wirst", sagte die Heilerin in eindringlichem Tonfall. „Hörst du? Ich _verspreche_ es dir."Sie wandte sich zu dem kleinen Beistelltisch neben dem Bett um und griff nach einem Glas Wasser, das darauf stand. „Hier, trink erst einmal einen Schluck und dann musst du einen Bissen essen, bevor ich deine Verbände wechsle."

Snape schwieg und ließ sich schluckweise das Wasser einflößen. Nachdem das Glas leergetrunken war, ging Madam Pomfrey zum Kamin um den Küchenelfen eine Bestellung zu flohen. Kurze Zeit später erschien ein Hauself und brachte eine leichte Gemüsesuppe.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger", quälte Snape leise zwischen fest zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

Die Heilerin nahm einen Stuhl und setzte sich an sein Krankenlager, die Suppe und einen Löffel in der Hand. „Sei jetzt bitte nicht stur, Severus. Du musst etwas zu dir nehmen", sagte sie sanft, aber in einem Tonfall, der keine Widerrede duldete. Sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und hob vorsichtig das Kopfende des Bettes an, um Snape in eine halbwegs sitzende Position zu befördern. Dieser stöhnte leise vor Schmerzen, als seine Körperhaltung verändert wurde und gab dann keinen Laut mehr von sich. Kommentarlos, aber folgsam ließ er sich von Madam Pomfrey die Suppe einlöffeln.

Das Verbandwechseln danach war eine langwierige und schmerzhafte Angelegenheit, und am Ende lag der Tränkemeister schweißgebadet und am ganzen Körper zitternd danieder. Dankbar schluckte er die Medizin für einen neuerlichen traumlosen Schlaf, und noch während die Heilerin die Vorhänge um sein Krankenlager zuzog, schlief er völlig erschöpft ein.

* * *

**Persephone Lupin: **Du hast recht, was wir lieben, das quälen wir... harhar... -D Vielen vielen Dank für Betalesen und deine unbezahlbaren Denkanstöße und Tipps! 

**Katharina-B:** Du hast recht, über Kingsley weiß man noch viiieeel zuwenig. Hoffentlich kommt da was im nächsten Buch, ich finde den nämlich unheimlich cool...

**Maria3261102: **Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review, ich bin total glücklich -)... Haben die wilden Zahlen in deinem Namen eigentlich eine Bedeutung-D

**Arifilia:** Danke auch dir, es freut mich sehr! Ja, das mit dem C2 war eine super Idee-))

**Serena:** Vielen Dank auch an dich-)

**Malina:** Hehe, das freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gefällt, dankedanke-) Du hast recht, es wurde auf jeden Fall Zeit... armer, einsamer Severus..'wein' -D

Auch an dieser Stelle wieder, bitte um Reviews (und bitte kritisiert auch irgendwas, das kanns ja nicht geben, dass es an dieser verdammten Geschichte nicht irgendwas auszusetzen gibt -D)... Vielen Dank, ihr macht mich total glücklich!


	4. Erglühen

Wieder (man kanns nicht oft genug sagen) vielen Dank an **Persephone Lupin** für das Betalesen (die neue Rechtschreibung ist mein Feind, grrrr...) und die tollen Inputs! :-)

Ahja, noch was: sollte jemand aufgrund einer von mir in diesem Kapitel verwendeten Allegorie annehmen, dass ich an die Snape-ist-ein-Vampir-Theorie glaube – nein, das tu ich nicht. ;-)

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! Und wie schon zuvor bitte ich auch diesmal wieder ganz lieb um kritische und konstruktive Reviews... :-)

_

* * *

_

**Erglühen**

Snape erwachte sehr zeitig am nächsten Morgen. Die Erschöpfung am Vortag und der Heiltrank hatten ihn noch vor Sonnenuntergang in einen tiefen, traumlosen und für seine Verhältnisse langen Schlaf fallen lassen. Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen und die Krankenstation wurde von den letzten silbrigen Strahlen des Vollmondes einer klaren Oktobernacht durchflutet.

Während er den regelmäßigen Atemzügen Kingsley Shacklebolts lauschte, der zu dieser Stunde noch tief und fest schlief, fiel ihm erstmals die relative Stille auf, die über der Schule lag. Nicht dass es zu dieser frühen Morgenstunde jemals besonders _laut_ gewesen wäre, aber dennoch – auch an den beiden vorangegangenen Tagen war kaum ein Geräusch zu vernehmen gewesen. Keine lärmenden Schüler, die laut schnatternd durch die Gänge trampelten, kein Geschrei diverser die Schulbesen malträtierender Quidditchteams, die auf dem Spielfeld unweit des Schlosses Bälle durch die Gegend warfen - es war einfach ...still.

An diese Stille könnte er sich gewöhnen, dachte der kranke Tränkemeister und seufzte leise. In Gedanken machte er sich eine Notiz, Albus zu fragen, wann denn der Schulbetrieb wieder aufgenommen werden würde. Immerhin gäbe es auch dieses Jahr Prüfungen und Schulabschlüsse zu absolvieren, und nachdem der Unterricht aufgrund der Eskalation des Krieges nicht planmäßig zu Beginn des neuen Semesters Anfang September beginnen hatte können, war viel versäumte Unterrichtszeit nachzuholen. Er verlagerte seine Körperposition ein wenig, und ein jäher Schmerz in seiner Schulter erinnerte ihn nachhaltig daran, dass er – unabhängig davon, ob und wann die Schüler wieder eintreffen würden – ohnedies nicht in der Lage sein würde, seine Stunden plangemäß stattfinden zu lassen.

Snape ließ seinen Blick im halbdunklen Krankensaal herumschweifen. Madam Pomfrey hatte augenscheinlich gestern Abend die Vorhänge um sein Krankenlager wieder aufgezogen, nachdem er eingeschlafen war. Offensichtlich waren Kingsley und er die einzigen Patienten in der Krankenstation der Schule, was angesichts der unterrichtsfreien Zeit nicht besonders verwunderlich war. Andererseits... warum war Kingsley hier? Dass Snape selbst von niemand anderem als Poppy behandelt werden wollte, war kein groß gehütetes Geheimnis, er scheute fremde Heiler und insbesondere Krankenhäuser wie ein Vampir das Sonnenlicht. Somit war es nur logisch, dass er von Albus und Minerva auf dem direkten Weg nach Hogwarts gebracht worden war. Immerhin war er Lehrer an dieser Schule. Aber Kingsley? Es war wohl mit Sicherheit anzunehmen, dass sein Freund nicht der einzige Verwundete unter den Auroren war, also warum war er hier und nicht unter seinesgleichen?

Snapes Blick blieb an seinem verletzten Bein hängen, welches die Heilerin nach der Tortur des Verbandwechsels am Vortag wieder behutsam auf zwei dicken Kissen hochgelagert hatte. Letztendlich hatte sich Poppys verstärktes Interesse an Muggelmedizin also doch bezahlt gemacht – eine Sparte in der Ausbildung magischer Heiler, die selten über bestenfalls rudimentäre Grundlagenkenntnisse hinausreichte. „Fleischermeisterin"hatte er sie spöttisch genannt, dachte der Slytherin mit einem leisen Anflug von Zynismus. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Spleen ausgerechnet ihm einmal zugute kommen würde – welch blanke Ironie des Schicksals...

Zu seiner Linken drang ein leises Schnarchen an sein Ohr, und er wandte seinen Kopf wieder dem schlafenden Kingsley zu. In diesem Moment fühlte er fast Dankbarkeit dem Schicksal gegenüber, dass sein Freund bei ihm war. Und ja, gestand er sich ein, Kingsley war ihm tatsächlich ein Freund – ein Sachverhalt, der etwas völlig neues für ihn darstellte. Er hatte nie Freunde gehabt in seinem Leben. In Erinnerung versunken dachte er an den Sprechenden Hut, dessen Stimme er vor nun fast dreißig Jahren in seinem Kopf vernommen hatte: er werde „wahre Freunde" finden im Haus Slytherin. Snape schnaubte leise – der Hut hatte augenscheinlich eine nahezu zynische Vorstellung von Freundschaft. Leute, die er einst zu seinen Freunden gezählt hatte, hatten ihn nur benutzt oder aber waren später zu seinen Feinden geworden. Den einzigen Menschen neben Albus Dumbledore, dem er mittlerweile soviel Vertrauen entgegenbrachte, dass er ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken sein Leben anvertrauen würde, hatte er ausgerechnet in dem hochgewachsenen Ravenclaw gefunden, der hier unweit von ihm entfernt friedlich in seinem Bett schlummerte.

Langsam aber stetig wurde es heller in der Krankenstation. Die ersten schwachen Sonnenstrahlen eines klaren Herbsttages strichen dezent durch den Raum und tauchten ihn in bronzefarbenes Licht. Snape versuchte, nicht an seine schmerzenden Glieder zu denken. Madam Pomfrey hatte am Vorabend die Infusionsnadel entfernt, und die schmerzstillende Tränkemischung hatte über Nacht ihre Wirkung eingebüßt. Jede kleinste Bewegung verursachte dem kranken Zauberer Pein und er versuchte, sein Schmerzempfinden in einen versteckten Winkel seines Bewusstseins zu verbannen. Nach einiger Zeit schließlich driftete er erneut in einen erlösenden Schlaf hinüber.

--------------

Ein Geräusch weckte Snape aus einem wirren Traum, in dem er von gleißend grünen Lichtblitzen durch die Gänge der Schule bis in sein Klassenzimmer verfolgt worden war. Kalter Schweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gesammelt, als sein Verstand ruckartig in die Realität zurückkehrte. Nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und identifizierte das Geräusch als von Kingsley ausgehend, der mit Hilfe von Madam Pomfrey in einen dicken Morgenmantel geschlüpft war. Als dieser Snapes Aufmerksamkeit gewahr wurde, blickte er ihn mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Na, gut geschlafen? Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte er den erwachten Zauberer freundlich.

„Durchwachsen", rang sich der Slytherin ein mattes, kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln ab. „Guten Morgen, Kingsley. Was hast du denn vor?"

„Poppy hat mir einen Morgenspaziergang in der Sonne verordnet. Sie ist offenbar der Ansicht, ich wäre ein wenig blass", zwinkerte der dunkelhäutige Auror in Richtung der Medihexe.

„So, und jetzt raus mit dir, Kingsley", scheuchte die Heilerin den breit grinsenden Zauberer resolut zur Tür. „Ihr könnt später weiterplaudern, ich muss mich jetzt um Severus kümmern."

Der Auror winkte seinem bettlägerigen Freund noch einmal kurz zu und verschwand dann zur Tür hinaus. Madam Pomfrey trat an Snapes Bett heran. „Guten Morgen, Severus. Wie fühlst du dich? Konntest du durchschlafen?" fragte sie in dem fürsorglichen Tonfall einer erfahrenen Heilerin.

„Ich bin vor Sonnenaufgang kurz aufgewacht, aber sonst gab es keine weiteren Vorkommnisse", antwortete Snape knapp.

„Abgesehen von dem Alptraum, den du offenbar hattest", bemerkte die Medihexe trocken und tupfte ihm mit einem weichen Tuch den Schweiß von Stirn und Oberlippe. „Hast du Schmerzen?"

„Ja, Poppy", seufzte der Slytherin. „Schon seitdem ich das erste Mal aufgewacht bin." Er fühlte sich elend.

„Ich werde dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben, sobald du wenigstens ein wenig Tee im Magen hast", antwortete Madam Pomfrey und befühlte die Stirn des kranken Zauberers. „Deine Temperatur ist wieder gestiegen", bemerkte sie und zog sorgenvoll eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie verließ den Krankensaal und kam kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem eine Tasse Tee und eine kleine Phiole standen. Das Tablett platzierte sie auf dem Nachttisch und wandte sich dann wieder Snape zu.

„Du musst dich jetzt ein wenig aufsetzen, Severus", sagte sie zu ihm. „Ich werde dir helfen." Sie umfasste mit dem linken Arm den Oberkörper des Tränkemeisters und hob mit einem leichten Schwung ihres Zauberstabs langsam das Kopfteil des Bettes an. Snape presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht aufzustöhnen und fasste sich an die verletzte Schulter.

„Tut mir leid, Severus", sagte Madam Pomfrey mit Mitleid in den Augen, während sie sein Bettzeug richtete. Snape atmete schwer und ließ sich dann langsam und schluckweise den kräftigen schwarzen Tee einflößen.

„Albus wird erst übermorgen aus London zurückkehren", erzählte die Heilerin, während sie die Phiole entkorkte. „Er hat mir per Eule mitgeteilt, dass er noch dem Prozess gegen die Todesser, gegen die ihr gekämpft habt, beiwohnen wird, um seine Zeugenaussage zu machen."

„Ich kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass ich für die Vorladung entschuldigt bin..." bemerkte Snape sarkastisch und blickte finster auf sein rechtes Bein.

„...Genauso wie Kingsley, ja", stellte die Heilerin fest und hielt ihm das Fläschchen an die Lippen. Der Zauberer schluckte den Trank und verzog einmal mehr schaudernd das Gesicht. Er war sich dessen nie bewusst gewesen, dass dieses Gesöff dermaßen abgrundtief grausam schmeckte. Im Kopf ging er eine Liste möglicher Zutaten durch, die eventuell den Geschmack verbessern könnten.

Dennoch... egal, wie schlecht das Gebräu schmeckte, es wirkte, wie er zu seiner Erleichterung feststellen konnte – der Schmerz in seinen Gliedern verflüchtigte sich zunehmend.

Madam Pomfrey war gerade damit beschäftigt, bei den Küchenelfen ein leichtes Mahl für Snape zu bestellen, als die Tür zum Krankensaal aufging und ein ansteckend fröhlicher Kingsley seinen Kopf ins Zimmer steckte.

„Ratet einmal, wen ich auf meinem Spaziergang getroffen habe und selbstverständlich gleich mitbringen musste", sagte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme und einem Zwinkern in den Augen. Er öffnete die Tür ganz und trat ins Zimmer, gefolgt von Prof. McGonagall.

„Guten Tag, Severus", begrüßte diese ihren verletzten Kollegen. „Ich bin gerade eben aus London zurückgekommen, als mir Kingsley über den Weg gelaufen ist."

„Minerva", nickte Snape der Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin zu. Er war froh, dass sie ihn nicht gefragt hatte, wie es ihm gehe, denn diese Frage ging ihm zunehmend auf die Nerven. Er wollte es sich selbst kaum eingestehen, aber er fühlte sich nicht besonders – trotz der Tatsache, dass der schmerzstillende Trank inzwischen wohl seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hatte.

„Ich war mir dessen nicht bewusst, dass du ebenfalls in London warst", bemerkte er mit einem fragenden Tonfall in der Stimme.

„Ich war tatsächlich in London, ja. Gemeinsam mit Pomona Sprout. Während Albus die offiziellen Dinge auf dem Ministerium geklärt hat, haben wir..." Sie senkte den Blick und seufzte. „Haben wir uns kundig gemacht bezüglich der Neubesetzungen der ..._freigewordenen_ Professuren."

Snape beobachtete, wie das Lächeln in Kingsleys Gesicht einem Ausdruck tiefer Betroffenheit Platz gemacht hatte. Offensichtlich hatte er ebenfalls nichts über den Grund von Minervas Aufenthalt in London gewusst.

„Seid ihr fündig geworden?" zwang sich Snape zu fragen, blickte seine Kollegin dabei jedoch nicht an.

Diese schluckte und mühte sich einen gezwungen neutralen Tonfall in der Stimme ab. „Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank wird ab sofort langfristig Hagrids Aufgabenbereich übernehmen, Professor Vector wird die neue Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw..." Minerva versagte die Stimme und sie kämpfte sichtlich mit den Tränen. Snapes Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, während er sich bemühte, die gegenüberliegende Wand anzustarren.

„Was wird mit ‚Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste' passieren?" fragte er leise. Er hatte sich – mittlerweile schon aus reiner Gewohnheit – im vergangenen Juni wie jedes Jahr um den Posten beworben, und der Schuldirektor hatte natürlich – wohl ebenfalls routinemäßig – abgelehnt. Aber jetzt, da der Dunkle Lord Vergangenheit war...?

„Wir haben noch niemand geeigneten gefunden", antwortete Minerva. „Remus hat sich zwar Bedenkzeit erbeten..."

Na wunderbar, dachte Snape und verzog den Mund, als er den Namen des Werwolfs hörte. Seit dem Tod von Sirius Black hatten sich zwar die Spannungen zwischen ihm und dem letzten verbliebenen Herumtreiber verringert, aber dennoch waren die beiden noch weit von einem Zustand entfernt, den man ein „entkrampftes Miteinander" hätte nennen können.

„...aber Albus denkt mittlerweile darüber nach, das Fach vorübergehend auszusetzen, bis eine optimale Lösung gefunden werden kann", sprach Minerva weiter. „Der Unterricht soll in zwei Wochen wieder beginnen."

„Aber Severus kann doch nicht..." begann Kingsley mit einem kurzen Blick auf den verletzten Zauberer.

„Severus kann auch in einem Monat noch nicht unterrichten, sofern ich die Situation richtig eingeschätzt habe", unterbrach Minerva den Auror. „Nicht wahr, Poppy?"

„Ich kann es noch nicht genau sagen, Minerva, aber ich gehe von einer Rekonvaleszenz von mindestens zwei Monaten aus."

Der Tränkemeister räusperte sich leise und funkelte die über sein Krankenbett hinweg debattierenden Personen aus schwarzen Augen an. „Wenn sich die Herrschaften eventuell dessen bewusst werden könnten, dass ich mich auch noch im Raum befinde..."Seine Stimmung war am Nullpunkt angelangt, und er fühlte sich immer erschöpfter.

„Entschuldige bitte, Severus", sagte Minerva ungewohnt kleinlaut. „Bitte verzeih... ich weiß, dass das nun eine schwierige Zeit für dich sein muss..."

„Wer wird mich vertreten?" fragte Snape knapp.

„Pomona wird einstweilen die Zaubertränkestunden übernehmen, bis du wieder in der Lage bist zu unterrichten."

Ein schüchternes Fiepen unterbrach die Unterhaltung, noch bevor der Tränkemeister einen spitzen Kommentar bezüglich der in seinen Augen mangelhaften fachlichen Qualifikation der Kräuterhexe abfeuern konnte. In der Tür stand ein Hauself mit einem Tablett voll Essen und blickte sie aus großen Kulleraugen an.

„Oh! Danke, Winky." Madam Pomfrey eilte hinüber und nahm ihr das Tablett ab.

„Ich muß euch jetzt leider wieder verlassen, es wartet ein Haufen Arbeit auf mich", seufzte Professor McGonagall. „Falls ich Neuigkeiten erfahren sollte, werde ich es euch sofort wissen lassen." Sie wandte sich zum Gehen. „Bitte halte mich über Severus' Zustand auf dem Laufenden, Poppy. Auf Wiedersehen, Severus, ich wünsche dir, dass es dir bald wieder besser geht."

„Danke, Minerva", antwortete Snape und nickte der Gryffindor zu.

Sie nickte Kingsley und Poppy kurz zu und verschwand zur Tür hinaus.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich wieder hinlegen", gähnte Kingsley und marschierte zu seinem Bett. „Mach dir keine Umstände wegen des Mittagessens für mich, Poppy, ich habe schon bei meinen alten Freunden in der Küche vorbeigeschaut." Er zwinkerte Snape zu, während er ins Bett kletterte. „Es ist immer günstig, mit den Küchenelfen auf gutem Fuß zu stehen."

Snape stöhnte leise. Er wollte seinen Freund nicht verärgern, aber er fühlte sich wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für dessen Scherze. Trotz des Heiltranks hatte sein Bein wieder begonnen, in einem dumpfen Schmerz zu pochen, welcher über seine gesamte rechte Seite ausstrahlte. Er fühlte sich matt und elend.

Madam Pomfrey trat mit dem Serviertablett an sein Bett heran und musterte ihn mit sorgenvollem Blick. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den Nachttisch und legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn.

„Severus, du glühst ja förmlich!"

Der Slytherin seufzte leise und kräuselte gequält die blassen Lippen. Diese Hexe sagte ihm nichts, was er nicht schon wusste.

Die Heilerin zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihn auf halber Höhe über den Körper des kranken Zauberers gleiten. In tiefster Konzentration presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. „Seltsam..." murmelte sie. „Die Wunde an deiner Stirn und der Bruch des Oberarms haben begonnen zu verheilen. Aber das Bein...."

„Was ist damit...?" fragte Snape leise und mit einem alarmierten Tonfall in der Stimme.

„Es scheint, als ob die Verletzung nicht weiter heilen würde." antwortete Madam Pomfrey langsam. „So als ob es..." Sie bewegte ihren Zauberstab über das Bein und runzelte die Stirn. „...so als ob sich die Wunde entzündet hätte."

Snape starrte die Heilerin an, und aufkeimende Panik flackerte in seinen Augen. „Was bedeutet das?" fragte er.

Madam Pomfreys Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, so als ob sie scharf nachdenken würde, um dann eine Entscheidung zu treffen. „Dass ich den Verband entfernen muss, um die Wunde genauer untersuchen zu können", antwortete sie und ging zum Wandschrank, wo sie das Verbandsmaterial und andere Utensilien verstaut hielt.

Der kranke Zauberer atmete schwer und schloss die Augen. Auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Bett stand das vergessene Mittagsmahl und wurde langsam kalt.

* * *

So, und jetzt zu den Reviews... ihr seid ja so lieb... 'euch alle virtuell knuddel' :-)) 

**Maria3261102:** es gibt immer etwas auszusetzen, hehe ;-)... Aber es sei dir versichert, dass unser Lieblingslehrer tatsächlich eine harte Zeit vor sich hat... boah, ich komm' mir so bösartig und schlecht vor... schauder... harhar ;-)

**Persephone Lupin:** Kingsley wird noch seinen großen Auftritt haben, keine Sorge! :-)

**Chillkroete: **Ich muß zugeben, dass du recht hast mit deiner Kritik bzgl. Snapes Ausdrucksweise. Ich dachte mir nur, dass man mitten in einem Kampf wenig Zeit hat, rhetorisch einwandfrei ausgefeilte Sätze zu artikulieren ;-). Aber im Prinzip hast du recht, manches habe ich tatsächlich ein wenig unglücklich gewählt – ich arbeite daran. :-) Bzgl. Poppy denke ich tatsächlich, dass sie (ähnlich wie Severus) mit ihren erwachsenen Kollegen anders umgeht als mit den Schülern. Und... oje, genau das hatte ich befürchtet – dass irgendjemand mißinterpretieren könnte, dass Sev und Poppy ein „Naheverhältnis"haben. Dem ist nicht so, ich wollte Poppy eher als „resolut-mütterlichen"Typ anlegen – so wie sie es als Heilerin ja auch sein sollte... ;-)

**Storyfreund:** Wie ich dir schon an anderer Stelle gesagt hab, es freut mich ganz besonders, dass dir meine Geschichte (bis jetzt auf jeden Fall einmal) gefällt. Vor allem, nachdem dies hier ja eigentlich eine ziemlich „weibliche"Domäne ist ;-). Vielen Dank und ich hoffe, es gefällt dir auch weiterhin... :-)

**Sevena: **Dankeschön! Ohja, der arme Severus -schnüff-...

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Also Harry lebt – das kann ich vollkommen ruhigen Gewissens sagen. DD hat gesagt, dass er die Prophezeiung erfüllt hat und diese besagt, dass der eine von der Hand des anderen sterben muß (wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe). Deshalb: The-Balg-who-lived lebt noch immer ;-)... Ich werde auf Harry aber kein besonderes Augenmerk legen in der Geschichte, denke ich. Eventuell fällt mir in weiterer Folge noch irgendwas grandioses mit ihm ein, aber momentan tendiere ich da eher zu „nein". Er interessiert mich nämlich nicht besonders ;-).

**Lmea the Ruthless: **Dankeschön auch dir! Ja, ich weiß, es gibt sehr viele Snapefics... aber er ist halt einmal einer der interessantesten Charaktere, was will man machen... Und ich habe sowieso und von vornherein nicht den Anspruch erhoben, etwas einzigartig originelles hier schaffen zu wollen.. ;-)

**Ermione:** Vielen Dank für das Lob, das freut mich sehr und ich hoffe, dass dir die Geschichte auch weiterhin gefällt – auch wenn sie eine „klassische"hurt/care-fic bleiben wird. Zu deinem Einwand: eben weil Flitwick ein derart integrativer Charakter ist, dachte ich mir, dass sein Tod sogar von Snape tief bedauert werden würde und somit hat er „gut gepasst zum Umbringen" ;-).

**Honigdrache:** schon passiert... ;-) Dankeschön!

Wie schon bei den Kapiteln zuvor bitte ich auch hier wieder um Reviews – eure Fragen und Anmerkungen sind unheimlich hilfreich und motivierend zugleich! :-)


	5. Nachtschatten

Sodala, es geht weiter... und ich hab irgendwie den Eindruck, das neue Kapitel hat gewisse kitschige Züge. Ob da ein kleiner als Sadist getarnter Romantiker in mir steckt? LOL :-D...

Ich hoffe, es gefällt! :-)

* * *

**Nachtschatten**

Es dauerte seine Zeit, bis Madam Pomfrey die dicken Verbände entfernt hatte und Snape stand vor Schmerzen das Wasser in den Augen. Sein Atem ging schwer und rasselnd und ein leises Stöhnen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen. Kingsley hatte ihn die ganze Zeit hindurch mit einem besorgten und mitfühlenden Ausdruck im Gesicht beobachtet und kam schließlich herüber, um sich an das Bett zu setzen. Er nahm ein Tuch und trocknete seinem Freund den Schweiß vom Gesicht, der diesem in die zusammengekniffenen Augen lief.

Als die Tortur endlich vorüber war, begann die Heilerin, die Wunden eingehender zu untersuchen und was sie entdeckte, ließ sie scharf Luft holen.

„Poppy...?" fragte Kingsley besorgt, während er dem schwer atmenden Slytherin weiter die Stirn abtupfte.

Er warf einen Blick auf das Bein und fuhr bestürzt zurück. Die Wunde war schwer entzündet, und der gesamte Unterschenkel war flammend rot.

„Die Infektion muss durch die Nachwirkungen des Fluchs verursacht worden sein", sagte Madam Pomfrey und runzelte die Stirn. Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen kühlenden Zauber, der ihrem Patienten etwas Linderung verschaffte.

„Ich komme gleich wieder", sagte sie knapp und verließ den Raum. Aus dem Nebenzimmer vernahm Snape das Fauchen eines magischen Feuers und die resolute Stimme der Heilerin.

„_St.-Mungo-Hospital – Abteilung für Fluchschäden!"_

Es folgten einige Minuten eines Gesprächs, dessen Worte sich in einem undeutlichen Gemurmel verliefen, und schließlich kam Madam Pomfrey mit tiefen Sorgenfalten im Gesicht wieder zurück ins Krankenzimmer.

„Und...?" fragte Kingsley. „Konntest du etwas herausfinden?"

Die Heilerin holte tief Luft. „Leider nichts Konkretes. In St. Mungos sind ähnliche Fälle unter den Patienten aufgetreten, zumeist im Zusammenhang mit plötzlichem hohem Fieber und einer Entzündung der Fluchwunde. Wobei sich die Schwere der Komplikationen sehr unterschiedlich darstellt, und die Fluchspezialisten spekulieren darüber, dass das eventuell mit der Tatsache zusammenhängen könnte, dass der Fluch noch nicht ganz ausgereift war. Außerdem kommt es vermutlich auch auf die magische Stärke desjenigen, der ihn ausspricht, an."

Kingsley warf einen beunruhigten Blick auf den Tränkemeister, der mit geschlossenen Augen und schwer atmend daniederlag, das Gesicht totenblass. „Was wäre das Schlimmste, womit wir zu rechnen hätten?" fragte er mit leiser Stimme.

Die Medihexe betrachtete Snape mit sorgenvollem Blick. „Meine Kollegin im Hospital sprach von einigen Fällen, in denen sich atypisches Wundfieber und ein septischer Schock eingestellt hatten." Sie senkte den Kopf und räusperte sich. „Zwei Patienten sind bisher an den Folgen des Fluchs verstorben", sagte sie leise.

„Wie sieht es mit einem möglichen Gegenfluch aus?"

Madam Pomfrey schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. „Es wurde noch nichts gefunden. Der Fluch ist weiterhin ein Rätsel, und die einzigen Menschen, die näheres über ihn wissen, sind entweder tot oder auf ihrem letzten Weg zu den Dementoren. Und nachdem deren Schicksal ohnehin besiegelt zu sein scheint, werden sie sich wohl hüten, in irgendeiner Weise zu kooperieren", fügte sie mit grimmiger Miene hinzu und seufzte bitter.

„Severus, ich werde jetzt dein Bein neu verbinden und dir einen Heiltrank geben, der die Schmerzen lindern und das Fieber ein wenig senken sollte", sagte Madam Pomfrey zu dem völlig erschöpften Tränkemeister, dessen Fieberschübe sich inzwischen so verstärkt hatten, dass sein Körper vor Schüttelfrost bebte. Wie durch eine dichte Nebelwand drang die Stimme der Heilerin an sein Ohr.

Fast automatisch schluckte Snape schließlich den Trank, den ihm die Heilerin an die Lippen hielt. Er hatte Mühe, die Augen offen zu halten, und der Raum um ihn herum drehte sich. In beginnender Panik versuchte er, die drohende Ohnmacht abzuschütteln, welche langsam durch seinen Körper heraufkroch. Der Verband an seiner Stirn war durchnässt von Schweiß und das lange schwarze Haar klebte an seiner Haut. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig und in seinem Kopf rauschte es.

„Poppy..." presste er mit kläglicher und durch Angst unnatürlich erhöhter Stimme hervor.

Seine Augenlider begannen zu flattern... ein neuerliches Beben erschütterte seinen Körper...

Es war so kalt....

-

„_Severus..."_

„_Der Trank... Fieber sinkt nicht... ..."_

_-_

„_Severus..."_

_-_

„Severus! Severus, bleib bei uns!"

Er spürte eine Hand an seiner Wange....

„Severus, werd jetzt nicht ohnmächtig! Mach die Augen auf!"

Die Lider waren so schwer... Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, jegliche Kraft hatte ihn verlassen.

Die Stimme der Heilerin entglitt in weite Ferne und verschwand langsam in Dunkelheit...

------------------------

--------_-_

_---_

_Eine Lichtung..._

_Kalter Wind..._

_-_

_„Nein... bitte nicht!"...flehende Augen... „Bitte lassen Sie mich gehen!"_

_„AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_-_

_---_

_„Empfange nun das Dunkle Mal, das dich von nun an an mich, deinen Meister, binden wird...."_

_„Morsmordre!" _

_--_

_Grünes Licht..._

_Schmerz..._

_---_

_„Crucio!"_

_Ein feuchter Waldboden...._

_-_

_Es war so kalt..._

_-_

_---_

_„Steh auf, Severus..."_

_„Ich kann nicht vergeben, was du getan hast. Aber ich kann dir eine zweite Chance gewähren..."_

_--_

_-_

_„Severusss...."_

_-_

_„Du hast mich betrogen, Severus... Du hast mein Vertrauen missbraucht..."_

_„Mein Lord, ich..."_

_„Ich habe eine wahrhaftige Schlange an meinem Busen genährt, Severusss..."_

_--_

_„Du hast mich und meine treuen Todesser schwer enttäuscht, Severus... CRUCIO!"_

_Schmerz..._

_--_

_Agonie..._

_Schreie..._

_--_

_---_

_Schreie...!_

_--_

_„Severus!" hörte er seinen Namen. Jemand berührte ihn an der Schulter..._

_-_

„Severus...! Severus, wach auf!"

„Kingsley...?" formte er den Namen des Freundes mit bebenden Lippen...

„Ssch, Severus, komm zu dir", hörte er die tiefe und beruhigende Stimme des Aurors. „Du hast schlecht geträumt. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Snape spürte, wie sich eine Träne durch die zusammengekniffenen Augenlider schummelte und an seiner Wange hinablief.

„Der Dunkle Lord..." flüsterte er.

„...ist Vergangenheit, Severus", beruhigte ihn Kingsley und wischte ihm sanft die einsame Träne von der Wange. Mit Mühe öffnete der kranke Zauberer die Augen und blickte in das freundliche, aber besorgte Gesicht des Aurors. Es war dunkel und Kingsleys Gesichtszüge wurden nur durch ein mattes Nachtlicht erhellt.

„Du bist in Hogwarts, mein Freund", las dieser die nicht gestellte Frage von Snapes Augen ab. Er strich das Bettzeug glatt und trocknete dem fiebernden Zauberer Stirn und Wangen. Dieser tat einige schwere Atemzüge und langsam kam die Orientierung zurück. Eine weitere Träne lief ihm aus dem Augenwinkel und er verfluchte nicht nur die Tatsache, dass es ihm nicht vergönnt war, seine Fassung zu bewahren – er verfluchte auch die bleierne Schwere seines kraftlosen Körpers, die es ihm unmöglich machte, dieses weitere Zeichen seiner Schwäche abzuwischen, bevor es sein Freund tat.

„Kingsley..." hauchte er mit kaum hörbarer Stimme. „Was ist mit mir?"

„Du hast hohes Fieber, Severus", antwortete dieser. „Aufgrund einer Infektion, die von den Nachwirkungen des Fluchs verursacht wird", fügte er hinzu und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich würde dir gerne einen Trank für traumlosen Schlaf geben, aber Poppy meint, der verträgt sich nicht mit der entzündungsmindernden Tränkemischung, die sie dir nun wieder über Infusion verabreicht."

Snape seufzte leise und schloss die Augen – wohlwissend, dass er den wirren Alpträumen nicht entgehen konnte, die wie wilde Wogen über seinem Kopf zusammenschlugen, als er erneut in unruhigen Schlaf versank.

_--_

_Es ist so kalt hier...._

_--_

_-_

_„Slytherin?! Du wurdest in ...SLYTHERIN sortiert?" _

_Die mit Abscheu erfüllte Stimme seines Vaters hallte in seinem Kopf wider, während ihn seine Mutter mit Befremden in den Augen musterte._

_„Slytherin, das ist korrekt", hörte er sich trotzig erwidern. „Offensichtlich schätzte der Sprechende Hut meine Talente anders ein als ihr ...Gryffindors."_

_--_

_-_

_Hämisches Gelächter..._

_„Schaut ihn an, den kleinen Deppen! Kann nicht einmal auf einen Besen aufsteigen! Sollen wir ihn für dich vielleicht festhalten...?"_

_„Unfähiger, schleimiger Slytherin!"_

_-_

_„Snivellus...!"_

_-_

_--_

_„Mein Name ist Severus Snape, mein Lord."_

_Er blickte in kalte Augen... Es war so kalt..._

_-_

_Es ist so kalt..._

_--_

_„Sei ein treues Werkzeug meines Willens und du wirst belohnt werden. Versage – und du wirst es bitter bereuen."_

_-_

_„Ist unser junger Freund etwa nicht bereit, diese kleine Aufgabe für seinen Meister zufriedenstellend zu erledigen?"_

_Ein grausames, höhnisches Lachen..._

_Ein flehender Blick... Augen voller Todesangst..._

_-_

_„AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_---_

_Gleißend grüne Lichtblitze..._

_-_

_„Der Verräter!"... das schrille Lachen Bellatrix Lestranges...._

_--_

_-_

_„Crucio!"_

_-_

_Er hörte ein Stöhnen... ein erbarmenswert klägliches Stöhnen..._

_--_

_Durch den Nebel vernahm er die beruhigende Stimme Madam Pomfreys. _

_„Severus..." _

_-_

_„...Verband wechseln...."_

_Er zuckte.... Schmerz...!!_

_---_

_„Crucio!"_

_„..keine Angst... Ssch... Severus..."_

_Eine Hand berührte sanft seine Stirn... streichelte sein Gesicht..._

_-_

_Es ist so kalt...._

_Kalte, knochige Finger...._

_--_

_„MORSMORDRE!"_

_-_

_Nein.... nein.._

_„Nein! Nicht...!"_

_Es war ein Fehler... ein Fehler, den er nicht begehen durfte... ein Fehler, von dem er wusste, dass er der schwerste seines Lebens sein würde...._

_---_

„N..nein..." stöhnte er kaum hörbar...

Ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er fühlte ein kühles Tuch auf seiner Stirn.

„Ssch, Severus..."

Die Stimme der Heilerin war kein Traum gewesen. Er war nicht auf jener Lichtung im schottischen Hochland. Jene Waldlichtung, die Schauplatz des verhängnisvollsten Fehlers seines Lebens geworden war.

„Poppy..." hauchte er.

„Ruhig, Severus... Ich muss deine Verbände wechseln."

Eine Hand hielt mit sanfter Kraft seinen schmerzenden Kopf, und weiche Binden legten sich über die fiebrig heiße Stirn...

„Verzeiht mir..." wimmerte er mit schwacher Stimme...

_-_

_---_

_Vergebung...._

_-_

_Manche Flecken werden nie verblassen... Niemals..._

_-_

_„Severus..."_

_„Sie wissen, was ich von Ihnen verlangen muss... Wenn Sie willens sind... wenn Sie bereit sind...."_

_„Das bin ich..."_

_---_

_„CRUCIO!"_

_-_

_--_

_„Albus!"_

_-_

_„Verzeihen Sie mir..."_

_„Ich kann nicht vergeben, was du getan hast. Aber ich kann dir eine zweite Chance gewähren..."_

_„Ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen, Direktor. Danke..."_

_---_

_-_

_Albus... _

_-_

_Vergebung...._

_Schmerz.._

_Panik... _

_-_

_Panik schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Drohte ihn zu ersticken... Er konnte nicht atmen..._

_---_

_Stimmen im Nebel..._

_-_

_„Poppy, was ist passiert?"_

_„Es ist eine Sepsis... der Fluch..."_

_--_

_Luft..._

_-_

_Ich will nicht sterben..._

_Dunkelheit..._

_Schmerz..._

_--_

_Ich will nicht sterben...._

_-_

„Ich will nicht sterben..." hauchte er mit brechender Stimme.

Eine kühle Hand griff nach der seinen und umschloss sie sanft.

„Nein Severus, du wirst nicht sterben."

Albus. Albus war hier.

Unter dem Aufgebot seiner ganzen Kraft öffnete er die Augen und blickte den Schulleiter an. Dieser musterte ihn mit ernstem Blick, bis sich dann seine Mundwinkel zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln nach oben bewegten. „Nein, du wirst nicht sterben, Severus", wiederholte er. „Du wirst leben und wieder gesund werden." Er drückte dem fiebernden Tränkemeister die Hand und strich ihm eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne aus der glühend heißen Stirn.

„Kingsley...?" flüsterte Snape.

„Er schläft jetzt, Severus", antwortete der Schulleiter. „Er hat die vergangenen zwei Nächte über dich gewacht und Poppy hat ihm nun Ruhe verordnet."

„Zwei Nächte...?" Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters versagte erneut und seine Worte reduzierten sich auf schwache Bewegungen seiner blassen Lippen.

„Du leidest an einem schweren Wundfieber, Severus", erklärte Dumbledore und strich Snape mitfühlend über die schweißnasse und eingefallene Wange. „Poppy versucht alles in ihrer Macht stehende, das Fieber zu senken..."

„Mir ist so kalt..." wimmerte der kranke Zauberer hilflos und seine bleischweren Lider flatterten.

„Das ist das Fieber, mein armer Junge..." sagte der Schulleiter mit Mitleid in der Stimme und richtete das Bettzeug.

Madam Pomfrey ließ ihren Zauberstab über Snapes Körper gleiten. „Ich kann den Infektionsherd noch immer nicht isolieren, Albus", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, während ein neuerliches Beben durch den fiebergebeutelten Körper ihres Patienten lief und diesen schwach aufstöhnen ließ.

„Albus... wir haben keine weitere Option mehr..." mahnte sie den Schulleiter, so als ob sie ihn zu einer Entscheidung drängen wollte.

Das Gesicht Dumbledores nahm einen ernsten Ausdruck an, er senkte den Blick und seufzte. Nach einigen Augenblicken hob er den Kopf, blickte die Heilerin an und nickte leicht mit dem Kopf. „Wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt...", seufzte er mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit in der Stimme.

„Ich sehe keine, Albus. Und uns läuft die Zeit davon", fügte sie mit sorgenvollem Blick auf den bettlägerigen Zauberer hinzu, der die Augen kaum noch geöffnet halten konnte.

Snape registrierte in seinem erschöpften Dämmerzustand noch, dass ihm die Medihexe einen weiteren Trank einflößte, seinen Kopf stützend.

_„Vergib mir, Severus..."_ hörte er sie mit leiser Stimme sagen, während erneut ein dichter dunkler Nebel seinen Geist umfing...

_

* * *

_

**Malina:** Dankedanke...! :-) Ich bin kein so ein großer Fan von irgendwelchen total irrsinnigen Gesundheitsproblemen und deswegen – ja, war ein bisserl „unspektakulär", hast recht ;-). Bzgl. der Sache mit dem „asozialen Moment": mein Sev ist vermutlich nicht so „asozial"wie deiner, befürchte ich, und so wird es wohl weitergehen. Ich denke noch immer, dass er zu den anderen Erwachsenen ein relativ „normales"Verhältnis hat. Jetzt einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wenn man völlig hilflos und vollgepumpt mit Medikamenten danieder liegt, dass man da noch irgendwie groß giftig sein kann. Naja, schauma mal, gell.. ;-)

**Persephone Lupin: **harhar, sind wir ein paar kleine Sadisten, gell? Hihi... ;-)

**Arifilia:** Vielen Dank! Sev und Kingsley's Freundschaft wird sich wie ein roter Faden durch das ganze ziehen, keine Sorge!

**Honigdrache: **Danke auch dir! ‚drück' :-)... Sorry, dass meine Kapitel ein bisserl kurz sind, aber irgendwie hüpf ich da lieber von einem kleinen Cliffie zum nächsten und soviel passiert halt leider nicht, wenn man statisch an einen Ort gebunden ist ;-). Ich denke, das neue Kapitel is ein bisserl länger... :-)


	6. MorgenGrauen

**Beta**: Persephone Lupin - vielen vielen Dank für deine Unterstützung!

**Kleine Vorwarnung zu diesem Kapitel**: es ist nicht besonders nettund Snape fällt völlig aus dem Charakter... Trotzdem (oder vielleicht grad deswegen.. hüstel... hehe!) viel Spaß beim Lesen! :-)

* * *

**MorgenGrauen**

Eukalyptus... Lavendel... Rosenholz...

Die wohlbekannten und angenehmen Düfte der Heilkräuter und ätherischen Öle drangen langsam in das Bewusstsein des kranken Slytherin und brachten es sanft an die Oberfläche der Realität zurück. Es war wie das erste befreiende Atemholen nach einem Auftauchen aus den Tiefen des Ozeans. Wie eine frische Brise Frühlingswind nach einem langen Tag in den Zaubertrankdämpfen des feuchten Schulkerkers.

Snapes Verstand assoziierte die aromatischen Gerüche mit der Krankenstation und seine Nase sog fast genüsslich den Duft der wohlriechenden Pflanzenextrakte auf, die seine Sinne klärten. Seine Erinnerung kehrte erneut an die dunklen Orte seines vergangenen Lebens zurück, deren Existenz sein Unterbewusstsein schon lange zu verdrängen suchte. Das Leben mit der Maske... War es wirklich schon so lange her? Hatte er nun endlich gesühnt für seine Taten und Fehlentscheidung? Nein, dachte er bitter, für Mord gibt es keine Buße. Und gemordet hatte er... menschliches Leben ausgelöscht unter dem Schatten eines am Nachthimmel schwebenden Schädels.

Sachte versuchte er sich zu bewegen, nur um festzustellen, dass sein gepeinigter Körper schwer in dem weichen Krankenbett lag und keine Regung zuließ. Sein Bein schmerzte... und sein Kopf... Wie lange mochte er wohl geschlafen haben? Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, aber die Lider waren schwer und verschwollen. Ein neuerlicher Stich unter seiner schmerzenden Schädeldecke ließ ihn scharf einatmen. Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was zuletzt vorgefallen war. Schemenhaft erinnerte er sich an eine besorgte Madam Pomfrey, die irgendetwas an seinem Bein festgestellt hatte. Der Fluch... und dann waren da nur mehr Schemen im Nebel. Kingsley.. Albus... Das ständige Pochen in seinem Bein entrang ihm ein kaum hörbares Stöhnen. Der Dunkle Lord... Vergebung...

Er hörte leise Stimmen und seufzte in sich hinein. Paracelsus sei Dank, dass jene unüberwindbaren Schatten der Vergangenheit nur ein Traum gewesen waren. Schritte wurden hörbar, jemand näherte sich und griff nach seiner Hand. Der Tränkemeister versuchte erneut erfolglos, die müden Augen zu öffnen...

„Severus...?" vernahm er die tiefe Stimme Kingsleys.

Snape öffnete den Mund, aber kein Laut kam über seine ausgetrockneten Lippen. Stattdessen drückte er schwach die Hand, die in der seinen lag.

„Merlin sei Dank..."seufzte der Auror erleichtert.

„Severus..." hörte er Madam Pomfrey sagen. „Versuche noch nicht zu sprechen. Du bist mehrere Tage lang in schwerem Wundfieber gelegen und solltest dich nicht anstrengen." Auch in der Stimme der Heilerin schwang Erleichterung mit.

Der kranke Zauberer spürte ein feuchtes Tuch, das ihm über Gesicht und Augen strich und ihm Erfrischung verschaffte. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte in die Gesichter von Kingsley und der Medihexe, die sich über ihn beugten.

„Möchtest du einen Schluck Wasser?" fragte ihn die Heilerin und griff nach einem Glas, das auf dem Nachttisch bereitstand.

Um seine Zustimmung zu zeigen, blinzelte Snape mit den Augen und schluckte dann dankbar das erfrischende Nass, welches ihm von Madam Pomfrey schluckweise eingeflößt wurde. Er seufzte leise, als er feststellte, dass seine Lebensgeister langsam aber sicher zurückkehrten.

„Du siehst schon viel besser aus, mein Freund", sagte Kingsley mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wir haben uns große Sorgen um dich gemacht."

Snape bemerkte, dass Kingsley wieder seine gewohnte dunkle Robe trug. Scheinbar ging es ihm schon besser, und er musste offensichtlich nicht mehr das Bett hüten, auch wenn er den Arm noch immer in einer Schlinge trug.

„Hast du Schmerzen?" fragte die Medihexe.

„Kopfweh..." hauchte der kranke Zauberer kaum hörbar.

„Ja, das habe ich vermutet, Severus", antwortete Madam Pomfrey. „Die letzten Tage waren sehr anstrengend für deinen Körper, da waren Kopfschmerzen zu erwarten." Sie hantierte an dem Infusionsbeutel herum, der über seinem Kopf hing. „Ich werde die Dosis ein wenig erhöhen, das sollte das Kopfweh lindern."

„Mein Bein..." formte er mit den Lippen und runzelte voller Pein die Stirn.

Als sich sein Blick mit dem der Heilerin traf, stellte er einen unergründlichen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht fest. Fragend blickte er sie an und öffnete den Mund. Er räusperte sich und begann, die Lippen zu bewegen, während die sorgenvollen Gesichtszüge der Medihexe tiefes Bedauern widerspiegelten. Bedauern...?

„Was ...ist los?" brachte er schließlich mit heiserer Stimme heraus.

Madam Pomfrey und Kingsley wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick und die Heilerin rang sichtlich nach Worten. Aber sie antwortete nicht.

Er spürte, wie die Hand Kingsleys den Druck fast unmerklich verstärkte – so als ob dieser aus einem unwillkürlichen Reflex heraus seine Körperhaltung angespannt hätte. Der Slytherin wurde immer unruhiger, seine Augen rissen sich vom Blick der Medihexe los und begannen, den Raum abzusuchen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, mahnte eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Und dann sah er es... Oder treffender – das, was davon übrig war. Seine Augen weiteten sich und fixierten ungläubig den dick bandagierten Stumpf, der von einem Kissen unterstützt unter der Bettdecke hervorschaute... Dort, wo sich einmal sein rechtes Bein befunden hatte...

„W...was...?" stieß er leise hervor.

Sein Gehirn weigerte sich, die Informationen zu verarbeiten, welche ihm seine Augen sendeten. Nein. Nein, das konnte nicht stimmen. Das war nicht ..._korrekt_. Hilfesuchend blickte er sich nach Kingsley um. Diesem glitzerten Tränen in den Augen, er schluckte und senkte den Blick.

„Severus, ich..." begann Madam Pomfrey zögernd.

Wie in Zeitlupe wendete Snape der Heilerin seinen Blick zu, aber seine Pupillen fokussierten nicht und starrten ins Leere. Mit einem Mal bildeten sich die Verknüpfungen in seinem Gehirn, und in seinem Kopf begann es zu rauschen. Wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm er die Stimme der Medihexe, während das Bild vor seinen Augen zu verschwimmen begann...

„_...tut mir so leid... bitte verzeih... einzige Möglichkeit..."_

Sein Bein... es war weg... weg... Fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf...

„_...dein Leben zu retten, Severus."_

Er blickte Madam Pomfrey an, schwarze Augen fixierten haselnussbraune und ließen die Heilerin erstarren.

„Poppy..." begann er mit leiser Stimme und noch immer ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd. „Du hast mein Bein abgeschnitten."

„Severus..." setzte die Medihexe zu einer neuerlichen Erklärung an. „Es war die einzig verbliebene Option. Die Nachwirkungen des Fluchs haben die Wunde infiziert und die Infektion hat auf deinen gesamten Organismus ausgestrahlt..."

„Du standst an der Schwelle des Todes, Severus", meinte Kingsley neben ihm, noch immer seine Hand drückend.

„Aber... es tut _weh_..."

„Das sind Phantomschmerzen, Severus", erklärte die Medihexe.

„Und ..._jetzt_?" stieß Snape wie in Trance hervor.

„Nach der Amputation sank das Fieber sofort, und nun hast du höchstens noch ein wenig erhöhte Temperatur. Mit der Entfernung des Infektionsherdes wurden offenbar auch diese speziellen Nachwirkungen des Fluchs getilgt", erklärte Madam Pomfrey und senkte den Blick. „Verzeih mir, Severus..." sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

„Du hast es versprochen..." würgte Snape mit zitternder Stimme hervor und blinzelte ins Leere. „Ihr habt _versprochen_, dass ich wieder gesund werde..."

Der Heilerin glitzerten Tränen in den Augen. „Severus... Es tut mir so leid. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit..." Sie stockte.

Der kranke Tränkemeister drehte den Kopf weg und starrte an die Wand. Das Wort ‚Krüppel' schlich durch seine Gedanken. Leise vermeldete eine Stimme in seinem Gehirn, dass es wohl positiver war, ein Bein zu verlieren als das Leben, aber dennoch stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen.

„Severus..." hörte er Kingsley sagen.

„Lasst mich in Frieden..." kam die erstickte Antwort. Die dezente Stimme der Vernunft in seinem Kopf wurde überlagert von Verzweiflung. Er würde sein weiteres trostloses Dasein als _Krüppel_ fristen! Gerade als seine Augen begannen überzulaufen, spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er wollte Kingsley nicht ansehen. Nicht jetzt. Er wollte alleine sein, alleine in seinem Elend. Seine Schulter zuckte schwach – bemühte sich erfolglos, die Hand abzuschütteln.

„Severus, bitte..." ließ der Auror nicht locker. „Das ist nicht das Ende der Welt. Du wirst wieder gesund werden und ein nahezu normales Leben führen können."

Nun wandte der Tränkemeister doch den Kopf und blickte seinen Freund und die Medihexe an. „Gibt es irgendeine Chance..." begann er leise, doch der gesenkte Blick der Heilerin ließ seine Hoffnungen genauso schnell wieder zusammenschrumpfen wie sie aufgekeimt waren.

„Auch die magische Heilkunst hat ihre Grenzen", schüttelte sie traurig den Kopf.

Snape dachte an Moody. „Und ein ..._Ersatz_?" flüsterte er mit besiegter Stimme. Der Gedanke an Worte wie ‚Prothese' oder ‚Holzbein' löste ein unbestimmtes Gefühl des Abscheus in ihm aus. Noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er sich über den schrulligen alten Auror mokiert.

„Nunja..." begann Madam Pomfrey vorsichtig. „Die akute Infektion hatte sich schon über das Knie ausgebreitet."Sie holte tief Luft. „Ich konnte das Gelenk nicht retten, Severus. Das heißt, die Anpassung einer Prothese wird sich schwierig gestalten. Es gibt zwar hochtechnisierte Muggelvarianten, aber die darin enthaltenen Sensoren und Mikroprozessoren..."

...sind in einer magischen Umgebung wie Hogwarts wirkungslos, setzte der Slytherin in Gedanken fort und seufzte bitter. Also doch ein ‚Kriegsversehrter', wie er im Buche steht... Mutlos schloss er die Augen, bohrende Kopfschmerzen ließen seinen Schädel dröhnen.

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür signalisierte Snape, dass weiterer Besuch eingetroffen war, aber er hielt die Augen geschlossen. Er wollte niemanden sehen, warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen, dachte er verzweifelt. Das Ankämpfen gegen die hartnäckig aufsteigenden Tränen wurde immer schwerer und er atmete tief, während sein Kinn anfing, verdächtig zu zucken. Kingsley hielt noch immer seine Hand fest umschlossen. Der Slytherin versuchte erneut schwach, die Hand auf seiner Schulter abzuschütteln. Verdammt, dachte er, geht doch einfach weg! Er wollte allein sein. Mit einem Zucken seiner Schulter und unter größter Kraftanstrengung gelang es ihm schließlich doch, Kingsleys Hände loszuwerden...

„Wie geht es Severus?" vernahm er die besorgte Stimme des Schulleiters.

„Er ist aufgewacht", antwortete Madam Pomfrey leise. „Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend."

Snape hörte Albus' Schritte, die sich in seine Richtung bewegten. Offensichtlich machte Kingsley Platz, denn er bemerkte, dass sich der Schulleiter auf den Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett setzte. Der Tränkemeister kniff weiter die Augen zu - er wollte Albus nicht sehen, nicht hören, nicht wahrnehmen. Verzweifelt versuchte er die Tränen hinunterzuschlucken, die sich weiterhin beharrlich hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern sammelten. Er fühlte Albus' Hand, die ihm sanft über den Kopf strich, und eine einzelne Träne drängte sich an schwarzen Wimpern vorbei, um seine Wange hinabzulaufen. Ein leises Schluchzen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen und er öffnete die Augen. Der Schulleiter blickte ihn über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg mit ernstem Blick an. „Mein armer Junge", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, beugte sich nach vorn und nahm den verzweifelten Zauberer in den Arm. Alle Dämme brachen... der Slytherin konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten... Er drückte seinen Kopf an die Brust des älteren Mannes, vergrub das Gesicht in dessen Robe und begann bitterlich zu schluchzen.

Der alte Zauberer drückte ihn fest an sich und streichelte sanft über sein Haar, während Snape wie ein kleines Kind Tränen der Mutlosigkeit und Verzweiflung vergoss. Obwohl er dankbar war für die trostspendende Umarmung, schämte er sich dennoch ob seiner Hilflosigkeit und Schwäche. Nur einmal im Erwachsenenalter hatte er vor jemandem geweint, und dieser jemand war ebenfalls Albus Dumbledore gewesen. Es war die Nacht, als er zu Kreuze zurück ins Licht gekrochen kam, damals als desillusionierter Todesser. Im Staube zu den Füßen des Schulleiters von Hogwarts und mächtigsten Magier der Gegenwart hatte er um Vergebung gewinselt. Vergebung konnte ihm damals nicht gewährt werden, wohl aber die Chance, für seine Taten zu büßen und sich aus eigenem Antrieb heraus zu rehabilitieren. Ob dies nun die endgültig letzte Sühne war? Oder besser - die letzte Bestrafung für seine Verfehlungen...?

Schließlich waren die Tränen versiegt. Der erschöpfte Tränkmeister löste sich aus der Umarmung und ließ sich von Dumbledore behutsam in die Kissen zurücklegen. Sein Kopf dröhnte, er schloss die Augen und atmete schwer. Er wusste, dass er von allen Anwesenden mit vor Mitleid überquellenden Blicken beäugt wurde, und eine zarte Schamesröte stieg ihm ins Gesicht. Er hasste sich selbst für seine Schwäche.

Madam Pomfrey räusperte sich leise. „Severus..." begann sie. „Du musst dich jetzt ein wenig ausruhen und den Schmerzmitteln Zeit zum Wirken geben."

Snape öffnete die Augen und beobachtete stumm, wie sie an sein Lager herantrat und sich an seinemrechten Ellbogen zu schaffen machte, in dessen Beuge sie die Infusionsnadel gesetzt hatte.

„Der Bruch deines Oberarmknochens verheilt gut und ich habe außerdem in der Zwischenzeit den Verband an deiner Stirn entfernt", erklärte die Heilerin, während sie den Kunststoffbeutel über seinem Kopf auswechselte und den dünnen Schlauch kontrollierte. „Leider wird eine Narbe zurückbleiben", fügte sie in entschuldigendem Tonfall hinzu.

Der Slytherin presste die Lippen aufeinander und kräuselte verbittert den rechten Mundwinkel. Er wusste nicht, ob er über diese Information lachen oder weinen sollte. Was in Merlins Namen interessierte ihn eine Narbe auf der Stirn?! Sein Blick streifte die nicht mehr vorhandene Gliedmaße und er schluckte mühsam den Kloß hinunter, der erneut in seinem Hals aufzusteigen drohte.

Dumbledore strich ihm sanft über die Schulter und erhob sich, Snape damit aus seinen Gedanken reißend.

„Ich werde später noch einmal nach dir sehen, Severus", erklärte er. „Jetzt musst du erst einmal wieder ein wenig zu Kräften kommen nach den anstrengenden letzten Tagen." Er lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Kingsley", sagte er zu dem Auror gewandt. „Bitte komm mit mir in mein Büro, ich möchte mit dir etwas besprechen."

Der Angesprochene nickte kurz und lächelte dann Snape zu. „Ruh dich aus, mein Freund, wir sehen uns dann später wieder."

Damit verließen die beiden das Krankenzimmer und ließen den Tränkemeister mit Madam Pomfrey allein. Die Medihexe hatte offenbar beschlossen, Snape nicht noch mit weiterem Gerede zu belasten und erledigte relativ wortkarg die Arbeiten, die getan werden mussten. Der Slytherin versuchte sich geistig von den Geschehnissen um ihn herum zurückzuziehen, was ihm angesichts seiner Erschöpfung ohne größere Anstrengung gelang, aber wann immer sein Blick den der Heilerin traf, erkannte er das Mitleid in ihren Augen. Einzig das tiefe und umfassende Gefühl des Unbehagens, das ihn erfasste, als ihm Madam Pomfrey bei der Erledigung seiner privaten Bedürfnisse half, hielt ihn davor zurück, die Medihexe böse anzufahren. Tief im Innersten war er sich dessen bewusst, dass er irrational und ungerecht war, und dass ihm die Heilerin das Leben gerettet hatte, aber seine Gefühle betrogen ihn und schickten ihn weiterhin auf eine Berg- und Talfahrt zwischen Verzweiflung über sein Schicksal und Hass gegen sich, Madam Pomfrey und die restliche Welt. Dass das Wechseln des Verbandes an Schulter und Arm nicht mehr so starke Schmerzen wie zuvor verursachte, registrierte er am Rande und überlegte, ob dies mit dem Heilungsfortschritt, oder aber eher mit der starken Tränkemischung zusammenhängen mochte, mit der ihn die Medihexe zweifelsohne vollgepumpt hatte. Schön langsam hatten sich auch die Kopfschmerzen verflüchtigt, wie er feststellen konnte.

Schließlich wandte sich Madam Pomfrey dem Beinstumpf zu und begann, die dicken Bandagen zu entfernen. Snape beobachtete die Arbeit wortlos und versuchte, die Herrschaft über seine Gefühle zu behalten, welche er erst kurz zuvor mühsam zurück erkämpft hatte. Dennoch – als die Heilerin die letzten Wundauflagen entfernte und sein Blick auf das entblößte Ende in der Mitte seines Oberschenkels fiel, hatte er den Kampf erneut verloren. Kinn und Mund begannen zu zittern und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Madam Pomfrey, die ihn die ganze Zeit aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte, blickte auf und griff nach einem Zellstofftuch. Sie beugte sich über ihn und schickte sich an, die Tränen abzuwischen.

Ein heiseres „Nein..." ließ sie in der Bewegung erstarren. Der Tränkemeister hatte nun genug - genug davon, sich in Schwäche zu entblößen. Jetzt reichte es. Unter größter Kraftanstrengung hob er den Arm, ein jeder geschaffte Zentimeter erschien ihm so, als ob er ein tonnenschweres Gewicht stemmen müsste. Die Gelenke schmerzten, nachdem sie für so lange Zeit nicht bewegt wurden. Gut, dachte er, Schmerz lenkt wenigstens von den Gefühlen ab. Schließlich schaffte er es, sich mit zitternder Hand und einer unbeholfenen Bewegung die Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Er ließ den Arm langsam wieder auf das Bett zurücksinken und blinzelte Madam Pomfrey an.

„Warum, Poppy...?" begann er mit hilfloser Stimme. „Warum?" Er richtete die Frage weniger an die Medihexe direkt, vielmehr klagte er das Schicksal an. Offensichtlich realisierte Madam Pomfrey, dass sich Snape keine Antwort erwartete. Sie senkte den Blick und seufzte leise.

Während sie den Stumpf mit einer Heilsalbe behandelte und dann einen frischen Verband anlegte, hatte der Tränkemeister die Lippen aufeinandergepresst und die Augen fest geschlossen. Er versuchte, sein Bewusstsein so weit als möglich von dem Empfinden der Finger der Heilerin auf der sensiblen Wunde wegzubewegen. Sein Geist zog sich zurück und kehrte erst wieder zurück, als er ein Geräusch vernahm, das vom Nachtkästchen an seiner Seite herrührte. Madam Pomfrey ließ einige Tropfen Trank aus einer Phiole auf einen Löffel fallen und hielt ihm diesen an die Lippen.

„Keine Sorge", sagte sie, als er erst nach einigem Zögern die Tropfen schluckte. „Das ist nur ein leichtes Sedativum. „Das war alles ein wenig viel auf einmal, Severus, ich weiß. Ich möchte, dass du nun ein wenig schläfst, damit sich dein Körper erholen und heilen kann. Und ich befürchte, das wirst du ohne Hilfe nicht tun können - nach allem, was heute vorgefallen ist", fügte sie hinzu und zog ihm die Bettdecke über die Brust hinauf.

Snape seufzte leise. Er wusste, dass die Heilerin recht hatte.

„Wenn du dann wieder aufwachst, werde ich dir etwas zu essen geben. Vorerst sollst du dich allerdings ein wenig beruhigen und schlafen."

Während sie ihn noch ein letztes Mal untersuchte, spürte der kranke Tränkemeister, wie langsam aber sicher Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit über seine sich im Kreis drehenden Gedanken siegten, und langsam schloss er die Augen.

* * *

**Anmerkung**: dieses Kapitel hat mich einiges an Nerven gekostet, muß ich zugeben. Über so eine Sache zu schreiben, ist problematischer als ich gedacht hatte. Deswegen hat es auch so lange gedauert (bitte um Entschuldigung!) und vermutlich deswegen ist es auch so "schwülstig" geworden. Armer Sev, seufz, was tu ich dir nur an... Ich ziehe meinen Hut vor den Autorinnen all dieser großartigen Foltergeschichten, die ich so liebe. _DAS_ muß ja überhaupt erst Hammer sein zu schreiben... Das nächste Kapitel wird leider etwas auf sich warten lassen (deswegen diesmal absichtlich kein böser Cliffhanger), bitte gleich im Voraus um Entschuldigung - ich hab da leider so einiges an unwichtigen Sachen wie Seminararbeiten herumliegen, was ebenfalls auf Fertigstellung wartet. Und leider gilt Snapequälen nicht als plausibler Entschuldigungsgrund bei meinen Professoren... ;-) 

**Katharina-B**: Vielen Dank, es freut mich, daß diese Fiebersache halbwegs glaubhaft rübergekommen ist. Ja, Dumbledore war ziemlich beschäftigt in den letzten Tagen (is ja ein Tausendsassa, der Gute... hehe)...

**Honigdrache**: Danke auch dir.. :-) Nunja, daß Poppy sich entschuldigt hat, hatte einen guten Grund, wie du nun weißt... :-/

**Persephone Lupin**: 'drück'... Danke! :-)

**Arifilia**: Jep, Sev quälen und wieder liebevoll gesundpflegen, das wollen wir wohl alle... wir kranken Weiber, wir... LOL :-D

**Alara**: Dankeschön auch dir! Ich befürchte, du (genauso wie der arme Sevvie) mußt dich doch an den Status Quo gewöhnen... Sorry! :-/

**Lilith11**: Vielen Dank für deine Kommentare! :-) Ja am Anfang war's noch Action, hehe... Aber schön langsam schleifen wir uns gemächlich bei "care&comfort" ein... ;-)


	7. Herbststimmung 1

**Anmerkung: **Ich hab die Geschichte jetzt mit mehr oder weniger minimalistisch-einfallslosen Kapiteltiteln versehen, hehe... Außerdem hab ich das Machwerk ein bisserl ästhetisch ansprechender formatiert, damit es nicht gar so nach Kraut&Rüben ausschaut. :-)

Das folgende Kapitel ist ein bisserl ein „nachdenkliches" und ohne große Action. Es wurde zu Recht bemängelt, dass ich in Bezug auf den lieben Kingsley noch ein bisserl was schuldig bin und somit hab ich dieses Kapitel „vorgezogen" – ich musste feststellen, dass es mir momentan sowieso mehr Spaß macht, in die Gedankenwelt unseres liebsten Potions Master einzudringen als ihn zu quälen… Und ich hoffe einmal, die geschätzte Leserschaft kann diesem Aspekt ebenfalls etwas abgewinnen…:-)

**Beta: **Persephone Lupin, die trotz ihrer rund-um-die-Uhr Vollzeitbeschäftigung noch immer unermüdlich an meiner Seite kämpft und mich vor so manchem sprachlichen und inhaltlichen Lapsus bewahrt. Des weiteren geht mein Dank an Ermione, die mir in einer problematischen Phase dieser Geschichte (vermutlich unwissentlich, hehe) wertvolle Anstöße gegeben hat. :-)

**

* * *

**

**Herbststimmung 1**

„Du bist _was_?!"

Snape traute seinen Ohren nicht und starrte Kingsley an. Der Auror grinste ihn an, wohl erfreut darüber, den Tränkemeister zumindest überrascht und ihn damit ein wenig aus der trostlosen Lethargie gerissen zu haben, in welcher dieser schon den ganzen Morgen hindurch dahinvegetierte.

„Albus meinte, als Auror wäre ich wohl auch fähig, mit einer Klasse voller lernbegieriger Schüler fertigzuwerden", erklärte Kingsley und zupfte verschmitzt lächelnd an Snapes Bettdecke herum.

_Lernbegierige Schüler_, soso, dachte der Slytherin. Nervenaufreibende Bälger, die ihre unkonzentrierten Schädel wohl überall anders hatten, nur _nicht_ bei den ihnen zugedachten Aufgaben, dürfte wohl eher passen. Er verbiss sich die böse Spitze, die er nur zu gerne abgefeuert hätte – sein Freund sollte sich ruhig selbst die Hörner abstoßen. Also war Kingsley nun der neue Lehrer für Zauberkunst. Interessant…

„Albus wollte scheinbar einen Ravenclaw als Nachfolger für Filius und da ich gerade zur Verfügung stehe, schien die Lösung passend." Kingsley senkte den Blick, als er den Namen seines ehemaligen Hauslehrers nannte. Snape war sich dessen bewusst, dass Flitwicks Ableben seinem Freund sehr naheging, auch wenn dieser diese Tatsache hinter seiner jovialen Persönlichkeit ein wenig zu verbergen versuchte. Nun, sie hatten ja bisher kaum Gelegenheit gehabt, die erlittenen Verluste auch tatsächlich zu betrauern, dachte er düster und beobachtete das Gesicht des dunkelhäutigen Aurors, über das ein Schatten gefallen war.

„Kingsley", bemerkte er ein wenig trocken. „Hattest du nicht einen Job?"

Aus den Gedanken gerissen blickte der Auror auf. „Oh! Ja… also… Ich habe mich freistellen lassen", erklärte er in einem unverfänglichen Tonfall. „Du-W… Voldemort ist nicht mehr, und nachdem die meisten Todesser mittlerweile in Askaban sitzen oder zumindest auf ihren Prozess warten, kann das Ministerium meine Dienste wohl für einige Zeit erübrigen."

Snape musterte ihn nachdenklich und presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er ahnte, was der wahre Grund für Kingsleys verlängerten Aufenthalt in Hogwarts war. Und so sehr er es verabscheute, auf anderer Leute Hilfe angewiesen zu sein oder von anderen bevormundet zu werden, war er dennoch nicht unglücklich über die Aussicht, den Auror auch weiterhin an seiner Seite zu wissen.

-----

Der Tag hatte genauso begonnen, wie der vorherige aufgehört hatte – trostlos. Am Vorabend hatte Madam Pomfrey den Tränkemeister zunächst mit einem leichten Abendessen versorgt, um ihn dann bald darauf in einen neuerlichen traumlosen Heilschlaf zu versetzen, aus dem er heute Morgen schon sehr zeitig aufgewacht war. Der Herbst war nun endgültig ins Land gezogen und der regenwolkenverhangene Himmel, den er durch das Fenster des Krankenzimmers sehen konnte, spiegelte nur allzu gut Snapes allgemeine Befindlichkeit wider. Kingsley hatte in der Zwischenzeit eines der Professorengemächer bezogen und so war Snape allein und musste die – wie ihm vorkam – langen Stunden des Morgengrauens mit seinen düsteren Gedanken totschlagen. Seine Verletzungen schmerzten unter den Verbänden und er fühlte sich durch und durch wundgelegen. Einmal hatte er versucht, seine Liegeposition zu verändern, nur um dafür mit Übelkeit belohnt zu werden ob des ausgesprochen unangenehmen Gefühls, als er realisieren musste, wie seltsam es sich anfühlte, den Stumpf seines Beins zu bewegen. Die erneut schmerzliche Erkenntnis, dass nun hüftabwärts zehn Kilogramm seines Körpers einfach nicht mehr vorhanden waren, hatte ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen getrieben und in diesem Moment war er dankbar dafür, dass niemand diese neuerliche Schwäche mit ansehen konnte. Dennoch hätte er nur kurze Zeit später wieder sämtliche Bände seiner liebgewonnensten Tränkefibeln allein dafür gegeben, dass ihn Madam Pomfrey mit einer neuen Ration schmerzstillender Mittel versorgte. Als geübter Okklumens hatte er schließlich zum letzten für ihn erdenklichen Mittel gegriffen und seinen Geist weit in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins zurückgezogen, um die morgendliche Rückkehr der Heilerin in einem dösenden Halbschlafzustand zu erwarten.

Dass die Medihexe die Infusionsnadel entfernte und ihm einige Tränke nebst eines leichten Frühstücks in Form einer klaren Suppe einflößte, hatte Snape nur in einem phlegmatischen Dämmerzustand mitbekommen, und erst die Ankunft Kingsleys hatte ihn veranlasst, sein abgeschottetes Bewusstsein wieder in die Realität zurückzubefördern.

----

Snape beobachtete den Ravenclaw, der neben dem Bett auf dem Sessel saß und gedankenverloren Löcher in die Luft starrte. Genau genommen hatte ihre „Freundschaft" vor nicht ganz zwei Jahren an genauso einem Krankenlager begonnen – welch Ironie… Er schnaubte leise und kräuselte einen Mundwinkel.

„Ein Knut für deine Gedanken, Severus…" zwinkerte der Auror.

„Ich habe gerade realisiert, dass sich Kreise zu schließen pflegen."

Der Auror lächelte. „Und ich wurde eben wieder daran erinnert, dass ich dir abgewöhnen wollte, in kryptischen Rätseln zu sprechen."

„Hm. Eher können Flubberwürmer fliegen."

„Ich bin geduldig, Severus", gluckste Kingsley und half dem kranken Zauberer, einen Schluck Tee zu nehmen. „Also, woran hast du gerade gedacht?"

„An den Vorfall in der Mysteriumsabteilung damals. Und an die Zeit danach."

„Du meinst St. Mungos?" fragte der Auror ernst. „Du magst es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber du hast mir damals sehr geholfen."

„Exakt", murmelte Snape und senkte den Blick.

Interessant, dass sich dies alles nun mit umgekehrten Vorzeichen wiederholte, dachte der Slytherin. Scheinbar aus einer Laune heraus war er von Albus ins Hospital geschickt worden, um nach Kingsley zu sehen, nachdem dieser von Bellatrix Lestrange schwer verletzt worden war. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, der Schulleiter hätte deswegen gerade ihn ausgewählt, weil er zu dieser Zeit das einzige _entbehrliche_ Mitglied des Ordens gewesen war. Doch später, nach einigen Besuchen und langen Gesprächen im Krankenzimmer hatte Snape realisiert, dass Albus' Intention offenbar eine völlig andere war.

Das Oberhaupt des Ordens hatte ihn über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg gemustert, eines dieser vermaledeiten Zitronenbonbons von Wange zu Wange schiebend.

„_Severus"_, hatte er gesagt, und seine ruhige Stimme klang in Snapes Ohren, als wäre es gestern gewesen. _„Kingsley liegt im Hospital und es geht ihm nicht gut. Und nachdem die Ferien begonnen haben und du der einzige im Orden bist, der momentan nicht unabkömmlich ist, hätte ich gerne, dass du einmal nach ihm siehst."_

„_Soll ich eventuell Blümchen mitbringen? Und ihm vielleicht noch das Händchen halten?" _hatte er damals geantwortet, verärgert über die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore sich anmaßte, über seine wertvolle Ferienzeit zu bestimmen. Als ob die Aussicht auf die nächsten anstehenden Todessertreffen nicht schon enervierend genug gewesen wäre!

Und dennoch war er gegangen. So wie er immer gegangen war, wenn er von Albus einen Auftrag erhalten hatte. Nachdem er die fröhlich winkende Blumenverkäuferin in der Eingangshalle des Hospitals mit einem Blick bedacht hatte, der diese wohl für die ganze weitere Woche paralysierte, war er hinauf in den 4. Stock geschwebt, in der festen Absicht, seine Zeit in dieser desinfektionstränkeverseuchten Atmosphäre auf ein absolutes Minimum zu beschränken.

Letztendlich allerdings wurden aus diesem Minimum vier Stunden, und als die Schwester das Zimmer betrat, um den Tränkemeister vom Ende der Besuchszeit in Kenntnis zu setzen, war dieser mit dem Auror gerade in eine angeregte Diskussion über die Muggelpolitik des Ministeriums vertieft. Und dieser zunächst unfreiwillige Besuch war nicht sein letzter geblieben, nein, er merkte sich die regelmäßigen Besuche in St. Mungos fortan in seiner Terminplanung fix vor und überwand dafür sogar seine Abscheu gegenüber Krankenhäusern und die unangenehmen Empfindungen, die die Atmosphäre dort in ihm auslöste. Er war kein uneigennütziger Mensch und die Freude, die der rekonvaleszente Kingsley offenbar über seine regelmäßigen Aufwartungen empfand, war für ihn allerhöchstens eine Begleiterscheinung – er genoss es damals vielmehr, von der Gesellschaft des Aurors selbst zu profitieren.

Hatte der weise alte Schulleiter erkannt, dass Kingsley das sein könnte, was seinem verhärmten Tränkemeister schon sein ganzes Leben lang gefehlt hatte? Ein gleichaltriger Mann, mit dem er sich austauschen, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte...?

Kingsley war wie er selbst ausgesprochen belesen, in vielen Bereichen kompetent und auch wo er kein Fachmann sein mochte, war er immerhin daran interessiert, seine Wissenslücken zu schließen. Ob es nun sein Spezialgebiet Zaubertränke war oder die Künste der Legilimentik – mit Kingsley hatte er schon einige fachlich tiefgreifende und wissenschaftlich fruchtbare Diskussionen geführt. Hinzu kam noch, dass ihn der Auror mit seiner jovialen Natur einfach so akzeptierte, wie er war, und dass er darüber hinaus wusste, wann er besser zu schweigen hatte, wenn Snape seine seltenen, aber doch hin und wieder auftretenden Launen hatte. Albus' verschleierter Plan schien aufgegangen zu sein – vielleicht schlummerte da ja doch ein kleines bisschen Slytherin in dem alten Zauberer…

„Severus…"

„Hm?" Snape blickte auf, aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Hör auf zu brüten", lächelte Kingsley. „Schau, sogar die Wolken verziehen sich." Er deutete zum Fenster, wo schon ein paar zaghafte Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer schienen.

Der Slytherin verzog den Mund. „Phantastisch", murmelte er trocken und senkte seinen Blick auf dierechte Hand, deren Daumennagel sich mit größter Gewalt in die Kuppe des Zeigefingers zu bohren versuchte.

„Poppy hatte heute morgen eine wirklich gute Idee", plauderte der Auror weiter, während er seinen Freund beobachtete. „Sobald sich das Wetter gebessert hat, darf ich dich ein wenig ausführen."

Snape blickte ihn verwundert an und hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Sie meinte, ein bisschen frische Luft und eine andere Umgebung würden dir gut tun. Wir werden am Nachmittag einen kleinen Spaziergang auf dem Schulgelände machen."

Der kranke Zauberer seufzte bitter. „Mach keine Witze, Kingsley. Ich bin jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung." Er senkte den Blick. „Wie soll ich denn..."

„Severus", unterbrach ihn der Auror ernst. „Das war kein Scherz. Glaubst du denn allen Ernstes, du würdest den Rest deines Lebens hier in diesem Bett verbringen?"

„Hm. Nein", kam die gemurmelte Antwort. Natürlich würde er das nicht, dessen war er sich bewusst. Nichtsdestotrotz war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass er sich nie wieder so würde fortbewegen können, wie er es gewohnt gewesen war. Und dieses körperliche _Manko _und die möglichen Kompensationen desselben kratzten allesamt zunehmend an Snapes Stolz, je länger er darüber nachdachte.

„Komm schon, Severus. Ein bisschen Abwechslung wird dir tatsächlich gut tun. Auf jeden Fall werden dich die frische Luft und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen auf andere Gedanken bringen."

_Sonnenstrahlen_, natürlich, genau das, was er jetzt brauchte, dachte der Slytherin finster.

„Außerdem", knüpfte Kingsley an. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange, bis die Schüler wieder hier eintreffen, und ich bin mir sicher, du möchtest die Gelegenheit nicht versäumen, den herbstlichen Garten noch einmal zu genießen, solange noch Ruhe herrscht."

„Jetzt einmal abgesehen davon werde ich dir das nun einfach in meiner Funktion als deine Heilerin verordnen, Severus, ob es dir nun recht ist oder nicht." Die resolute Stimme Madam Pomfreys ließ die Köpfe beider Männer hochfahren. Die Medihexe hatte von ihnen unbemerkt das Krankenzimmer betreten und näherte sich mit schnellen Schritten.

„Severus, wie fühlst du dich?" Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Stirn und lächelte. „Du hast kein Fieber mehr, das ist gut... Und ein wenig Farbe auf den Wangen hast du auch schon wieder."

„Kingsley, lass mich erst kurz nach deinem Arm sehen", wandte sie sich dem Auror zu. „Ich denke, du brauchst die Bandagen nicht mehr. Hast du noch Schmerzen?"

Kingsley verneinte, während die Heilerin seinen Arm vorsichtig von den Verbänden befreite und ihn untersuchte.

„Die Wunde ist schon gut verheilt", bemerkte sie. „Was sagst du...?"

Der Auror bewegte den Arm vorsichtig. „Alles in Ordnung, Poppy. Es zieht noch ein bisschen, aber sonst habe ich keine Schmerzen mehr."

„Sehr gut", nickte die Medihexe zufrieden. „Das Ziehen sollte auch in den nächsten Tagen vergehen."

„Ich habe volles Vertrauen in deine Künste, Poppy", lächelte Kingsley und erhob sich. „Ich habe Albus versprochen, mit ihm zu Mittag zu essen", sagte er in entschuldigendem Tonfall zu Snape, der ihn stumm beobachtet hatte. „Außerdem wünscht er, dass ich meinen Unterrichtsplan für das kommende Semester präsentiere." Er lächelte verschmitzt. „Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich ein wenig nervös bin."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich. „Weswegen bist du nervös, Kingsley? Ich würde deiner Bemerkung von vorhin ohne zu zögern zustimmen, dass du es als Auror wohl schaffen solltest, eine Bande Kinder zur Räson zu bringen. Auch wenn es sich um solch hoffnungslos inkompetente und aufsässige Fratzen handelt, es sind immer noch _Kinder_", füge er hinzu.

„Nana, Severus", grinste der angehende Professor. „So schlimm werden sie wohl doch nicht sein."

Der Mundwinkel des Slytherin zuckte. Nein, sie sind sogar noch schlimmer, dachte er. Die Unfähigkeit eines Longbottom und das infernalische Trio würden Kingsley wohl schon innerhalb der ersten Schulwoche auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen. Obwohl zu befürchten war, dass Kingsley das Unterrichten vielleicht sogar _Spaß_ machen könnte – aus ihm völlig unerfindlichen Gründen _mochte_ der Ravenclaw diese Bälger! Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kannst mich gerne bei unserem Gartenspaziergang auf die zu erwartenden Probleme vorbereiten", erklärte Kingsley mit leicht amüsiertem Tonfall. „Jetzt muss ich aber tatsächlich gehen, ich sollte meinen neuen Vorgesetzten besser nicht warten lassen."

„Natürlich, Kingsley", stimmte ihm Madam Pomfrey zu. „Ich muss mich jetzt sowieso wieder Severus widmen."

Der Auror nickte Snape und der Heilerin zu und verschwand zur Tür hinaus, nicht ohne seinem bettlägerigen Freund noch einmal kurz zuzuzwinkern und mit dem Mund das Wort _Spaziergang_ zu formen.

„So, Severus", begann Madam Pomfrey. „Und nun zu dir…"

„Poppy", unterbrach sie der kranke Zauberer ungeduldig und mittlerweile ein wenig genervt. „Was soll das denn mit diesem verdammten _Spaziergang_?" Ein neuerliches Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit durchflutete seinen Körper und ließ ihn erschaudern. „Ich kann doch nicht… Ich meine, wie stellt ihr euch das vor?" Er fühlte einen Stich in der Magengrube, als ihm eine plötzliche Vorahnung dämmerte. „Ich lasse mich bestimmt nicht von euch durch die Gegend _schweben_…"

Die Heilerin blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Aber nein, Severus, wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee?" versuchte sie den Tränkemeister zu beruhigen, der angespannt die Augen niedergeschlagen hatte. „Niemand wird hier irgendjemanden herumschweben lassen." Sie lächelte leicht angesichts der offensichtlichen Unbedarftheit ihres Patienten in diesen Dingen.

„Ich habe heute morgen von St. Mungos einen Rollstuhl kommen lassen", erklärte sie. „Dieses Gerät ist zwar eine Muggelerfindung und wird in unserer Welt außerhalb von medizinischen Einrichtungen kaum gebraucht, aber dennoch ist es hin und wieder ausgesprochen hilfreich."

Snape schaute auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Einen _Rollstuhl_?" Dunkel erinnerte er sich an Gerätschaften im Hospital, auf die diese Bezeichnung zu passen schien. Gehunfähige Leute wurden damit befördert, in diesen Stühlen von anderen geschoben. Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Außerdem…

„Hogwarts hat eine Menge Stiegen…" bemerkte er trocken.

„Mein lieber Professor", lächelte die Medihexe. „Auch wenn das ein Muggelgegenstand ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man ihn nicht ein wenig _modifizieren _kann. Medizinische Artefakte unterliegen einer speziellen Ausnahmegenehmigung des Ministeriums, wie mich Arthur Weasley informiert hat."

Madam Pomfrey empfand die wenig enthusiastische Reaktion des Tränkemeisters offensichtlich als irritierend, denn sie seufzte leise.

„Es tut mir leid, aber du hast zur Zeit noch keine andere Option", merkte sie an. „Wenn deine Schulter einmal verheilt und dein Körper wieder kräftiger geworden ist, kannst du dich langsam mit den Krücken…" Ein scharfes Luftholen des Slytherin ließ sie mitten im Satz abbrechen.

„Poppy", zischte er leise mit gesenktem Kopf und geschlossenen Augen. „Ich will keinen Rollstuhl… und auch keine Krücken." Er kniff die Lider zusammen, hinter denen es schon wieder verdächtig zu brennen begonnen hatte. „Ich will mein Bein zurück", flüsterte er.

Stille...

Dann vernahm er, wie sich die Heilerin auf den Sessel neben das Bett setzte und spürte ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter und schlug die Augen auf. Bedacht darauf, den bandagierten Stumpf aus seinem Blickfeld zu verbannen, blickte er die Medihexe blinzelnd an.

Madam Pomfrey drückte sanft seine Schulter. „Severus", begann sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, wie du dich fühlst. Albus, Kingsley… wir alle wissen, was du momentan durchmachst. Und ich kann dir nur versichern, dass wir dir mit allen uns zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln durch diese schwierige Zeit helfen werden."

Snape schluckte und presste die Lippen zusammen, während die Heilerin weiter beruhigend seinen Oberarm streichelte.

„Wir wissen auch ganz genau, dass du ein stolzer Mann bist und dieser Verlust für dich nicht leicht zu verkraften ist", knüpfte sie an. „Dennoch darfst du dich jetzt nicht gehen lassen. Ja, Severus…" sagte sie, als ihr der Tränkemeister einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf. „Du _musst_ dich mit der gegebenen Situation arrangieren – um deiner selbst Willen. Ich behaupte nicht, dass das einfach ist, aber auch mit dieser Behinderung kannst du ein beinahe normales Leben führen."

Eben – _beinahe_… Snape vernahm zwar die Stimme der Medihexe – allein die Tröstung in ihren Worten drang nur schwer zu ihm durch. Just in dem Moment verspürte er erneut den pochenden Schmerz im Stumpf, und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm doch noch eine Träne die Wange hinunterlief. Er wusste ja, dass die Heilerin recht hatte. Es war ja tatsächlich _nicht so schlimm_, und seine Vernunft sagte ihm erneut eindringlich, dass es viel gravierender für ihn hätte ausgehen können. Dennoch… Er seufzte leise.

„Du brauchst ein wenig Zeit, ich weiß", sagte Madam Pomfrey mit sanfter Stimme und wischte die Träne ab. „Und deshalb wirst du heute noch an die frische Luft gehen, denn das wird dich auch auf andere Gedanken bringen."

Snape senkte den Blick und nickte stumm. Die Heilerin lächelte und nach einem letzten, ermutigenden Schulterdruck stand sie auf.

„Hast du Schmerzen, Severus?" fragte sie – nun wieder im professionellen Tonfall der Medihexe.

Das konstante Pochen in seinem Kopf und den verletzten Gliedern ließ ihn schneller nicken, als ihm lieb war und er blickte Madam Pomfrey stirnrunzelnd an.

„Na zumindest dagegen kann ich sofort etwas unternehmen", sagte die Heilerin und maß die bekannten paar Tropfen auf einen Löffel ab, den sie dem Slytherin in den Mund schob. Sie hielt die Flasche gegen das Licht und prüfte den noch verbliebenen Inhalt. „Alleine deswegen solltest du schon bald wieder auf die Beine kommen", meinte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Meine Vorräte an Heiltränken gehen nämlich langsam zur Neige und ich bin mir sicher, du vertraust deinen eigenen Braukünsten noch am ehesten."

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte, während er eine Augenbraue hob und der Medihexe einen leicht spöttischen Blick zuwarf.

Madam Pomfrey lachte. „Schön, dass du zumindest einmal deinen gewohnten Gesichtsausdruck wiedergefunden hast, Severus."

----

---

--

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Anmerkung:** Dieses Kapitel (das eigentlich die erste Hälfte eines Zweiteilers ist) war ein bisserl eine schwere Geburt, muß ich zugeben, und ich hoffe, es sagt halbwegs zu (Kritik und Kommentare via Review sind wie immer ausdrücklich gerne gesehen, gell! :-)). Bitte um Entschuldigung, dass es so lange gedauert hat diesmal, ich hoffe einmal, das nächste Kapitel geht ein bisserl flotter vonstatten. Die Idee, daß Snape sein Bewußtsein quasi von der Außenwelt abschotten kann, habe ich übrigens aus Lilith11s Fic "Von Mördern und Verrätern". Sie hat das zwar in einem anderen Zusammenhang gebraucht, aber dennoch ist die Sache nicht auf meinem Mist gewachsen ;-)...

Sodala… und jetzt zu euren lieben Reviews, die mich wieder total vom Hocker gerissen haben, und die ich diesmal besonders hilfreich gefunden habe. Bitte behaltet immer im Hinterkopf, dass dies meine erste ‚längere' Geschichte ist und ich die zum Lernen und Üben verwende – soll heißen: eure Kommentare sind hier besonders gefragt und ich bitte euch auch, kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen. Nur mit Feedback kann man lernen und sich weiterentwickeln, gell… :-)

**sympathex: **Erst einmal vielen Dank für dein langes und hilfreiches Review! Ich gebe dir recht bei deiner Feststellung, dass die Geschichte nicht wirklich originell oder von der Idee her was neues ist – diesen Anspruch hab ich allerdings auch nie erhoben. Was die Darstellung von Kingsley anbelangt, so hoffe ich, dass ich die Ansprüche der Leser/innen halbwegs erfüllen kann – es hat sich für mich mittlerweile als problematisch herausgestellt, dass ich die Geschichte ausschließlich aus Snapes POV erzählen möchte (und dieser unangenehmerweise die letzten Kapitel ein bisserl ‚außer Gefecht gesetzt' war, hehe). Rückblickend gesehen wäre ein anderer POV wohl bequemer gewesen.

**Persephone Lupin:** Ja genau an das hatte ich auch gedacht, als ich die Geschichte begonnen hatte zu schreiben. Jetzt is nix mehr mit Herumschleichen etc… Armer Sevvie… seufz

**Honigdrache:** Nicht nur du, meine Liebe, auch ich würd ihn am liebsten umarmen und trösten… schnüff…

**Malina:** auch dir vielen Dank für deine tollen und lehrreichen Reviews! Nun, mit ‚deinem' herrlich zynischen Snape kann ich leider nicht mithalten, wie ich befürchte – du bist da einfach ein Medium (ganz ungeniert wieder auf ein Update deiner Geschichten hoff, hehe… ah, da fällt mir grad ein, dass ich die Thea Potter-Fic weiterlesen wollte, schäm). Wobei ich allerdings ‚meine' Snapefigur auch ein bisserl anders interpretiere, wie ich schon ein paar Mal zuvor angemerkt habe. Ich glaube nämlich, dass sich seine Bösartigkeit tatsächlich auf das Klassenzimmer beschränkt und er (wie ich zumindest aus den Büchern interpretiere) mit den Erwachsenen ein ziemlich normal-kollegiales Verhältnis zu pflegen scheint. Und, wie du richtig angemerkt hast, ein Bein zu verlieren dürfte wohl für jeden Menschen eine etwas spezielle Erfahrung sein.

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale:** Um Himmels Willen, was für ein Name :-D… Vielen Dank! Das freut mich, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt und dass du Mitleid mit dem armen Sev hast – genau so solls auch sein, hehe…

**Arifilia: **Ähm ja, das MorgenGrauen… hehe… Freut mich, dass es dir aufgefallen ist :-). Vielen Dank auch für dein Lob, es freut mich besonders, wenn den Leserinnen mein Stil gefällt :-)… Und ich hoffe auch bei dir, dass du mir diese ‚spezielle' Reaktion unseres Lieblingslehrers auf seinen Verlust verzeihst. Wegen des C2 schreib ich dir in den nächsten Tagen, tutleid, dass ich mich noch nicht gerührt hab diesbezüglich!

**Rosifer:** Ich freu mich sehr über dein Review, vielen Dank! :-) Hey, du liest doch luciditys Fic – was die dem armen Sev antut ist doch viel schlimmer als das, was ich mache (sich verzweifelt zu verteidigen versuch ;-)). Na ernsthaft – ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem ‚aushaltbar'… Ich hatte da einige kryptische Warnungen zu Beginn des ersten Kapitels drin gehabt, die ich aber mit der Veränderung des Layouts rausgenommen hab. Vielleicht sollte ich die wieder einbauen, hm… Ich freu mich auf jeden Fall, dass du dem armen Sevvie auch einen ‚weichen Kern' zugestehst (zu Malina schiel, hehe)…


	8. Herbststimmung 2

Dieses Kapitel ist jemandem gewidmet, der diese Worte hier mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nie lesen wird (jetzt einmal abgesehen davon, dass etwaige Zusammenhänge irgendwie sowieso nur in meinem teilbeschädigten Hirn einen Sinn ergeben): **Quentin Tarantino**. Und wenn ihr es lest und beginnt, euch bei der einen oder anderen Szene zu fadisieren, dann denkt bitte an die Sinnhaftigkeit von detailverliebten Dialogen über triviale Themen wie Fußmassagen und Fastfood. Ich liebe Details :-D…

Auch hier wieder: vielen vielen Dank an **Persephone Lupin **für Beta und Unterstützung!

* * *

**Herbststimmung 2**

-

_Citrus bergamia_, dachte Snape abwesend, während ihm die Medihexe mit professioneller Routine bei der Erledigung seiner körperlichen Bedürfnisse zur Hand ging. Diese Eingriffe in seine Intimsphäre machten ihm weiterhin schwer zu schaffen, und er versuchte sich damit abzulenken, dass er im Geiste Möglichkeiten durchstudierte, wie er den Geschmack seiner Tränke verbessern könnte, ohne deren Wirkungsweise zu verändern. Natürlich war er sich dessen bewusst, dass er zurzeit kaum eine Bewegung ohne die Hilfe Madam Pomfreys durchführen konnte, aber gewisse notwendige Tätigkeiten der Heilerin und das damit einhergehende Gefühl des ihr Ausgeliefertseins verursachte eine ausgeprägte nervöse Unruhe in ihm. Das Öl von _Citrus Bergamia_, der Bergamotte, war ein Ansatz, dem nachzugehen es sich möglicherweise lohnen würde. Nicht nur, dass diese Fruchtessenz den Geschmack seiner Tränke verbessern dürfte, sie könnte eventuell auch deren Wirkung und Verträglichkeit steigern. Während ihn Madam Pomfrey wieder fest in eine frische Bettdecke einwickelte, machte er sich eine Gedankennotiz, bei nächster Gelegenheit Professor Sprout auf etwaige Bergamottebestände der Schule anzusprechen.

„Wann soll denn eurer Meinung nach dieses …Spaziergangtheater stattfinden?" fragte Snape ein wenig argwöhnisch. Nachdem er die vorangegangene emotionelle Tortur hinter sich gelassen hatte und auch die Schmerzmittel endlich begannen ihre Wirkung zu entfalten, registrierte er nämlich ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Mit einem Anflug von Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass er das erste Mal seit langem tatsächlich wieder _Hunger_ hatte. Aber wenn diese beiden hyperaktiven Gluckhühner ihn stattdessen an die frische Luft zerren wollten – wie auch immer sie sich das nun vorstellten… Just in dem Moment stimmte sein Magen diesen Bedenken mit einem leisen Grollen zu.

Die Medihexe, die offensichtlich mit einem feinen Gehör gesegnet war, lachte. „Am Nachmittag, Severus", lächelte sie auf ihren Patienten hinunter, während sie seinen verletzten Arm vorsichtig auf ein frisch bezogenes Kissen bettete. „Was möchtest du denn zum Mittagessen? Suppe?"

Der Tränkemeister verzog den Mund. „Poppy", sagte er. „Warum in Merlins Namen bekommt man in medizinischen Etablissements kaum einmal etwas anderes als _Suppe_ zu essen?"

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber, Severus. Erstens ist Suppe einfach leichtverdaulich und somit gut geeignet, wenn man bettlägerig ist und zweitens… Bis jetzt hast du dich an der Suppe doch auch nicht gestoßen."

„In letzter Zeit war ich auch kaum bei klarem Bewusstsein", knurrte Snape. „Wie auch immer, zu einer anderen Speisenvariante würde ich nicht nein sagen."

„Hm", lächelte die Medihexe. „Was möchtest du denn?"

Ein saftiges Filetsteak zog an seinem inneren Auge, oder besser, an seinen Geschmacksnerven vorbei. Doch ebenso schnell wie ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammengelaufen war, genauso schnell verbannte er die Idee auch wieder aus seinem Bewusstsein. Einarmig, wie er zurzeit war, konnte er wohl kaum darauf hoffen, sein Mittagsmahl ohne Hilfe zu sich nehmen zu können. Es war schon erniedrigend genug, wie ein kleines Kind gefüttert zu werden, aber der Gedanke, der Heilerin beim Zerkleinern _seines_ Steaks zuschauen zu müssen - nein. Also doch irgendein Essen für Zahnlose.

„Wenigstens irgendeinen Eintopf", sagte er resignierend. „Alles, nur keine Suppe."

„Ich glaube gehört zu haben, dass die Küchenelfen heute Vormittag mit einer Ladung Linsen beschäftigt waren. Magst du Linseneintopf?"

„Mein leibliches Wohl liegt in deinen Händen, Poppy", seufzte er, jegliche Bilder von nicht-flüssigen Nahrungsmitteln vorerst wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis streichend.

„Ich werde der Küche auftragen, ordentlich Speck hineinzuschneiden", zwinkerte Madam Pomfrey dem kranken Zauberer zu und machte sich auf den Weg zum Kamin.

Das Essen ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und schon bald verkündete ein würziger Duft von der Tür her, dass sich die Hauselfen sogar bei einer so einfachen Speise wie Linseneintopf selbst zu übertreffen vermochten. Die Heilerin half Snape, sich aufzusetzen und platzierte zuerst ein dickes Polster hinter seinem Rücken und dann ein kleines Tischchen vor ihm, worauf sie das Mittagsmahl stellte. Sie setzte sich an das Bett, nahm den Löffel zur Hand und tauchte ihn in den dickflüssigen Tellerinhalt.

„Poppy", sagte der Slytherin zögernd. „Ich… ich möchte selbst essen."

Madam Pomfrey warf ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. „Also gut…" Sie legte den Löffel wieder hin und erhob sich. „Aber bitte melde dich, wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Du bist noch immer sehr schwach und dies hier ist sicherlich kein Platz für falschen Stolz. Ich werde mich in der Zwischenzeit um einige liegengebliebene Arbeiten kümmern." Mit einem ermutigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen entfernte sie sich und ließ Snape allein.

„Hm", brummte dieser in sich hinein. In Momenten wie diesen schätzte er die taktvolle Art der erfahrenen Heilerin besonders. Er wusste nicht einmal selbst genau, aus welchem Grund er sich das nun selbst beweisen wollte, aber ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass ein großer Teil seiner Selbstachtung allein daran hing, ob er es schaffen würde, sich zumindest halbwegs eigenständig zu ernähren. Und wenn es nur ein paar Bissen waren. Mühsam hob er den Arm, um den Löffel zu ergreifen. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen zitternden Unterarm, um den das ein wenig zurückgerutschte Nachthemd schlotterte und die Sicht auf ein ausgemergeltes Handgelenk preisgab. Nachdenklich betrachtete er die kränklich blasse Haut, unter der feine blaue Äderchen und die Knochen des Gelenks scharf hervortraten. Snape überlegte, ob er Madam Pomfrey nachher um einen Spiegel bitten sollte. Sein äußerliches Erscheinungsbild stand zwar seit jeher nicht besonders weit oben auf seiner persönlichen Prioritätenliste, aber dennoch – wenn schon seine Hand dermaßen _erbarmenswert _aussah… Die Gänsehaut, die ihm begann über den Rücken zu schleichen wurde dankenswerterweise von dem würzigen Duft verdrängt, der ihm in die Nase stieg. Snape holte tief Luft und tauchte den Löffel langsam in das dampfende Essen. Linsen, nungut, man sollte sich an den einfachen Dingen des Lebens erfreuen, dachte er, den ersten Bissen mit zitternder Hand in Richtung seines Mundes balancierend.

Das Brennen in den steifen Gelenken beharrlich ignorierend brachte er es zuwege, zumindest die halbe Portion zu sich zu nehmen. Als seine Bewegungen schließlich immer langsamer und mühsamer vonstatten gingen, kam ihm Madam Pomfrey zu Hilfe. Die Heilerin hatte ihn die ganze Zeit hindurch immer wieder diskret beobachtet und löffelte dem erschöpften Zauberer schließlich ohne großen Aufhebens den Rest des Tellerinhalts ein.

Snape lehnte sich seufzend zurück und schloss die Augen, während Madam Pomfrey die Überreste des Mittagessens entfernte.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Severus", sagte sie, als sie das Tischchen zum Verschwinden brachte. „Du musst es langsam angehen."

Der Tränkemeister brummte und runzelte die Stirn. Einmal mehr spürte er jeden Knochen in seinem Körper. _Knochen_… „Poppy…" begann er zögernd. „Hast du einen Spiegel?"

„Wofür willst du…" Die Heilerin brach ab als sie den finsteren Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht sah. „Moment", sagte sie kurz und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, um einen Augenblick später mit einem kleinen Handspiegel zurückzukommen, den sie dem Slytherin hinhielt.

Snape griff langsam nach dem Spiegel und hob ihn vor sein Gesicht. Das Spiegelbild, das ihm daraus entgegenblickte, ließ ihn erstarren. Die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen, von Ringen umrandet, die fast so dunkel wie seine Iris erschienen. Er war schon immer hager gewesen und mit markanten Gesichtszügen gesegnet, aber noch nie zuvor hatte sein Gesicht dermaßen einem Totenschädel geglichen. Grünlich-fahle Haut spannte sich über hervortretende Kinn- und Wangenknochen und quer über seine Stirn zog sich eine blauviolette …Narbe.

Er fühlte das Verlangen, sich an die Stirn zu fassen – die Narbe zu befühlen, über die kantigen Wangenknochen, die fahle Haut zu streichen. Tief atmend legte er den Spiegel nieder und senkte den Blick.

„Zeit, Severus…" vernahm er die leise Stimme Madam Pomfreys neben sich. „Gib dir ein wenig Zeit."

Snape seufzte leise. Als ob Zeit tatsächlich alle Wunden heilen könnte...

Die Heilerin nahm den Spiegel wieder an sich und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Heute Abend werden wir damit anfangen, deinen Körper wieder zu kräftigen", sagte sie. „Durch das lange Stilliegen sind deine Gelenke steif und die Muskeln geschwächt. Und dem müssen wir Abhilfe schaffen."

„Und dafür qualifiziert ein Spaziergang nicht?"

„Nein", antwortete die Medihexe, auf den Sarkasmus in der Bemerkung nicht eingehend. „Bis jetzt konnte ich aufgrund der hohen Konzentration an Heiltränken in deinem Organismus keine Zauberstabmagie anwenden, aber nun geht es dir besser und wir können langsam die Dosis verringern. Heute Abend beim Verbandwechseln fangen wir mit der Kräftigung an."

Ein lautes Gepolter ließ die beiden aufschrecken. Von außen wurde die Tür zum Krankenzimmer aufgestoßen und ein seltsames Gebilde aus verchromten Metallteilen wurde über die Schwelle geschoben, gefolgt von einem etwas außer Atem geratenen Kingsley.

„Habe die Ehre, die Herrschaften", grinste dieser, während er mit einer Hand den Rollstuhl in den Raum schob und in der anderen ein dickes, in Leder gebundenes Buch balancierte.

„Severus", sagte er. „Ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht – eine kleine Abendlektüre, die dir wohl gefallen dürfte." Er verstaute den Rollstuhl in einer Ecke und hielt dem noch immer finster dreinblickenden Tränkemeister das Buch hin. Snape strecke langsam den Arm aus und nahm den Lederband an sich, und nach einem Blick auf den Einband hellte sich sein Gesicht in freudiger Überraschung auf.

„_Suci Insoliti_! Die vergriffene Originalausgabe! Wo hast du das her, Kingsley?" Er legte das Buch in seinen Schoß, öffnete es und begann vorsichtig darin herumzublättern. Die Illustrationen der Pflanzen und Kräuter waren kunstvoll ausgeführt und verströmten einen authentischen Duft. Manche der Pflänzchen wogten leicht in einer imaginären Brise. „Alle späteren Auflagen waren von minderer Qualität – der Geruchszauber ließ mit der Zeit nach", erklärte er, während seine Fingerspitzen fast liebevoll über die bereits vergilbten Seiten strichen.

Kingsley lächelte. „Ich weiß. Du hast mir mehr als einmal von diesem Kompendium erzählt. Schön, dass ich dir damit eine Freude machen konnte. Dennoch musst du deine Neugierde noch ein wenig im Zaum halten", fügte er hinzu.

Snape stieß einen brummenden Laut aus. Offensichtlich ging dieser Kelch tatsächlich nicht an ihm vorüber, er konnte diesen beiden einfach nicht entkommen. Er beobachtete Kingsley, wie dieser ein schwarzes Bündel aus der Tasche des Rollstuhls holte und Madam Pomfrey in die Hand drückte.

„Ah... Danke, Kingsley. Was denn, Severus..." reagierte sie auf einen fragenden Blick seitens des Tränkemeisters. „Glaubst du, ich lasse dich im Nachthemd in die Kälte hinaus?"

„Möchtest du damit andeuten, dass ich mich umkleiden soll?" fragte Snape unschuldig, während sein Herz heimlich einen kleinen Deut schneller zu schlagen begann. Er hatte endlich die Gelegenheit – wenn auch wohl nur für einen begrenzten Zeitraum – dieser scheußlich-weißen Krankengarnitur entfliehen zu können. Man wird wohl tatsächlich demütig, dachte er, seine Gedankengänge realisierend. Ein Set schwarzer Roben und die Welt ist wieder in Ordnung. Wie jämmerlich.

„Genau das soll es heißen", antwortete Madam Pomfrey kurz. „Kingsley, wir werden hier noch ein wenig Zeit brauchen..."

„In Ordnung", sagte der Auror, der den offensichtlichen Wink wohl verstanden hatte und sich wieder in Richtung Tür begab. „Ich wollte sowieso noch bei Filch vorbeischauen. In meiner Wohnung zieht es nämlich und das ist zu dieser Jahreszeit besonders ungünstig."

Als sie wieder allein waren, wandte sich Madam Pomfrey dem Tränkemeister zu, der sie nicht gerade mit einem Ausdruck freudiger Erwartung anblickte.

„Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, Severus", sagte sie. „Du wirst sehen, es wird dir gut tun."

Vorsichtig begann sie, Snape zu umfassen und ihn unter Zuhilfenahme eines einfachen Schwebezaubers in eine sitzende Position zu bringen. Einige routinierte Handgriffe später saß er schwer atmend an der Bettkante, und versuchte so gut als möglich, die Schmerzen in den Gelenken und das Schwindelgefühl zu verdrängen.

„Der Schwindel vergeht gleich wieder", beruhigte ihn die Heilerin, während sie ihn mit einer Hand stützte und mit der anderen den Zauberstab schwenkte, um die einfache schwarze Robe herbeischweben zu lassen. Während sie ihm vorsichtig den Kittel auszog, starrte Snape beharrlich an die gegenüberliegende Wand, die Stirn in verkrampfte Falten gelegt. Er bemerkte, dass es die Medihexe bewusst zu vermeiden versuchte, die nackte Haut seines Oberkörpers zu berühren – ein Faktum, welches er durchaus zu schätzen wusste. Behutsam zog sie ihm ein warmes Unterhemd über und half ihm, mit dem gesundenrechten Arm durch den Ärmel zu schlüpfen. Ein Anflug von wohliger Befriedigung durchflutete ihn, als schließlich das vertraute Schwarz der Robe an seinen Augen vorbeiglitt. Er blickte an seinem Körper hinab – abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass derlinke Ärmel der Robe schlaff herabhing, machte er durchaus wieder einen _normalen _und gewohnt unauffälligen Eindruck, wie er fast ein wenig zufrieden feststellte. Unwillkürlich bewegte sich sein Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Kannst du dich kurz allein aufrecht halten, Severus?" fragte Madam Pomfrey. „Ich hole den Rollstuhl ans Bett." Rollstuhl… soviel zu _unauffällig_, dachte er, und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich wieder.

„Ja", knurrte er, und mit verengten Augen beobachtete er die Heilerin, wie sie dieses Gerät heranschaffte. Wenigstens waren noch keine Schüler hier, dachte er. Missbilligend presste er die Lippen zusammen, als ihn Madam Pomfrey wieder ohne großes Zeremoniell umfasste und mit dem Schwebezauber von der Bettkante hob. Mit einem gemurmelten „Hopp!" ließ sie seinen Körper in den Rollstuhl gleiten, noch bevor sein Bewusstsein vollständig realisierte, dass er gerade einen Augenblick lang frei in der Luft gehangen hatte. Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss die Augen, während die Heilerin seine Robe ordnete.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein kopfschüttelnder Kingsley trat über die Schwelle. „Ich dachte nicht, dass dies möglich wäre, aber Filch wird tatsächlich immer schlimmer mit den Jahren. Ich war eigentlich der Ansicht, du wirfst ihm mehr als genügend Schüler zum Fraß vor – oder Severus? Da sollte er sich doch über das Schuljahr abreagieren können..."

Der großgewachsene Auror trug eine dicke dunkelblaue Kapuzenrobe als Überbekleidung, deren Farbe seinen goldenen Ohrring noch stärker zur Geltung brachte. „Na Poppy... Severus...", lachte er die beiden an. „Seid ihr fertig?"

„So diese Hexe irgendwann in der nächsten Zeit von mir ablassen sollte, ja", antwortete Snape mit einem giftigen Blick auf Madam Pomfrey, die noch damit beschäftigt war, ihn in eine dicke Decke einzupacken.

„Falls dir kalt werden sollte, kann Kingsley die Decke ganz einfach wärmen", sagte die Heilerin. „Und ich würde dir raten, es auch tatsächlich zu sagen, wenn dich friert, Severus. Eine Erkältung ist nun nämlich das letzte, was du noch brauchen kannst." Sie stopfte den letzten Zipfel Decke fest. „So, und jetzt raus mit euch. Genießt das schöne Wetter, solange ihr noch könnt."

Kingsley ergriff die Handgriffe des Rollstuhls. „Machen wir. Bis später, Poppy!" Snape stieß nur einen skeptischen Ton aus, während sie das Krankenzimmer verließen.

Dass der Rollstuhl magisch modifiziert worden war, merkten sie schon an der ersten Stiege, an die sie stießen. Das Gerät glitt sanft über die Stufen wie über eine unsichtbare Rampe und während Kingsley im Plauderton über sein Mittagessen mit dem Schulleiter berichtete, kämpfte der Tränkemeister gegen die erneut aufsteigenden Dämonen seiner Unsicherheit an. Er fühlte sich hilflos, ausgeliefert, und ein jeder abschätzende Blick seitens der Portraits bohrte sich durch sein Selbstbewusstsein. Er wusste, wenn ihre... wenn Kingsleys Schritte verhallt waren, würden sie anfangen zu tuscheln und sein erbärmlicher Auftritt würde sich wie ein Lauffeuer durch die gesamte Schule verbreiten. Merlin sei Dank, dass ihm wenigstens die Schüler vorerst noch erspart blieben, dachte er und versuchte, sein Mienenspiel wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Als er wieder aufblickte, fiel sein Blick auf eine grellorangefarbene Fliege...

„Peeves..." knurrten Snape und Kingsley fast unisono. Der Poltergeist schwebte direkt vor ihnen, die boshaften kleinen Äuglein weit aufgerissen und abwechselnd von einem zum anderen starrend. Er öffnete den Mund und der Tränkemeister zuckte innerlich zusammen, sich gegen die zu erwartenden Frechheiten wappnend. Dennoch zwang er sich, den Poltergeist in gewohnter Manier anzufunkeln, als dieser den Mund wieder zuklappte und sich ohne einen weiteren Kommentar aus dem Staub machte. Völlig perplex drehte sich Snape zu Kingsley um und erblickte sogleich die Ursache für Peeves' fluchtartigen Abgang. Der Blutige Baron in all seiner schaurigen Pracht schwebte hinter ihnen und nickte zum Gruß mit dem Kopf.

„Professor Snape, Professor Shacklebolt", sagte er höflich und schwebte ein Stück weiter, um vor den beiden in der Luft stehenzubleiben.

„Baron", grüßte Snape zurück und neigte den Kopf zum Zeichen der Hochachtung. Als Hauslehrer von Slytherin pflegte er ein gutes und gegenseitig respektvolles Verhältnis mit dem Geist seines Hauses.

„Es erfreut mich, Sie auf zu sehen, Professor", sagte der Blutige Baron. „Wie ist das werte Befinden? Die wildesten Gerüchte über Ihren Zustand sind schon im Schloss kursiert. Aber Sie wissen ja..." Er machte eine abfällige Bewegung mit seiner durchscheinenden Hand. „...die Geister und diese tratschhaften Portraits."

„Es geht... den Umständen entsprechend, Baron", antwortete Snape. „Danke der Nachfrage." Und danke, dass Sie stets ein Auge auf Peeves haben, dachte er.

„Wir sind auf dem Weg in den Garten, Baron", mischte sich Kingsley ein. „Möchten Sie uns nicht ein Stück begleiten?"

„Danke für die Einladung, Professor Shacklebolt. Ich werde Ihnen gerne bis zu den Toren des Schlosses Gesellschaft leisten."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich der seltsame Zug wieder in Bewegung, wobei Kingsley eher ein Gesicht machte, als hätte er auf Ablehnung seines höflichen Vorschlags seitens des schaurigen Geists gehofft. Als Ravenclaw hatte er keinen besonderen Bezug zum Hausgeist von Slytherin und es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Schüler und Absolventen der anderen Häuser dem Blutigen Baron eher aus dem Weg gingen. Vermutlich hatten sie Angst vor ihm und seiner grausigen Erscheinung.

Der Tränkemeister führte leichte Konversation mit dem neben ihnen herschwebenden Baron und ließ sich die neuesten Neuigkeiten rund um die Schule berichten. Dennoch… alles was der Geist erzählte, erschien ihm so peripher… so _unwichtig_. Er machte ein paar höfliche Kommentare, nickte ein paar Mal an den passenden Stellen mit dem Kopf oder schüttelte denselben, aber das meiste Gehörte prallte an ihm ab. Wenigstens hatte der Baron das nötige Taktgefühl, ihn nicht näher nach seinem gesundheitlichen Zustand zu befragen – und sein Beisein garantierte, dass sie vor Peeves verschont blieben. Schließlich erreichten sie das Hauptportal und der Blutige Baron empfahl sich.

„Professor Snape, Professor Shacklebolt, es war mir ein Vergnügen", sagte er mit erhobenem Haupt. „Ich denke, ich spreche im Namen aller Geister Hogwarts', wenn ich Ihnen hiermit baldige Besserung wünsche, Professor Snape."

„Danke, Baron", antwortete der Slytherin und der Geist schwebte davon.

„Also an das ‚Professor' muss ich mich wohl erst noch gewöhnen", sagte Kingsley grinsend, während er den Rollstuhl über die Schwelle ins Freie schob.

„Damit wärst du wohl in zweifelhafter Gesellschaft, Kingsley", antwortete der Tränkmeister säuerlich. „Manch ein Schüler gewöhnt sich seine gesamte Schulzeit hindurch nicht an diesen Titel. Oder den nötigen Respekt, der sich dahinter verbergen sollte."

Kingsley lachte. „Ach ja, du wolltest mich doch auf die zu erwartenden Widrigkeiten des Lehrberufs vorbereiten."

„Hm… Behalte einfach immer im Hinterkopf, dass _du_ die Kompetenz bist, die gezwungen ist, einen Haufen Dummköpfe auf das Überleben in der realen Welt vorzubereiten. Damit solltest du gut fahren."

„Und mir dann eine Reputation wie ein gewisser uns allen bekannter Professor für Zaubertränke zulegen?" scherzte Kingsley.

„Meine Reputation ist eine ausgezeichnete", antwortete Snape mit gekräuseltem Mundwinkel. „Natürlich in Kreisen, deren Meinung diesbezüglich ich für relevant erachte."

„Nun, deine Methoden in allen Ehren", lächelte sein Freund. „Ich schätze mich allerdings doch eher als integrativen Typen ein."

Der Kies des Weges knirschte unter den Schritten des Ravenclaw und die Sonne des klaren Oktobernachmittags schien gerade so warm, dass sich ihr Atem nicht in kleine Kondenswölkchen verwandelte. Dennoch war die Temperatur frisch, und Snape schätze nach dem Stand der Sonne, dass ihnen wohl noch eine gute Stunde bis zum Sonnenuntergang blieb. Es duftete nach Herbstlaub und die Nadelbäume des in einiger Entfernung sichtbaren Verbotenen Waldes waren in fast unwirkliche Nebelschleier gehüllt. In die Sonne blinzelnd nahm der kranke Tränkemeister einen tiefen Atemzug. Die kühle, klare Luft tat gut, er fühlte sich ausgeglichen und seltsam _befreit_. Unter einem großen Ahornbaum machten sie Halt und Kingsley zauberte kurzerhand einen Sessel herbei, um neben Snape Platz zu nehmen. Die herbstliche Stimmung war atemberaubend, das Gras der Heide und die Bäume leuchteten in allen Farben, und über dem See lag ein zarter Dunst. Kingsley nestelte eine kleine Pfeife aus seiner Robe hervor und begann diese liebevoll zu stopfen. Snape beobachtete ihn leicht amüsiert, wie er sein kleines Kunstwerk aus Holz und Tabak in Brand steckte und damit begann, genüsslich Rauchringe in die Luft zu blasen. Als hätte er Snapes Blick auf sich ruhen gespürt, drehte er sich zu dem Tränkemeister um und zwinkerte ihn an.

„Möchtest du einmal, Severus?" Er hielt ihm die Pfeife hin.

Snape schauderte. „Nein danke."

„Du weißt ja gar nicht, was dir entgeht."

„Ich bevorzuge den würzigen Duft von Wermut-Aufguss in einem Trank über diesen Glimmbrand in Taschenformat."

Fast fiel Kingsley die Pfeife aus dem Mund vor Lachen, und sogar Snape musste ein wenig lächeln. Sie spielten dieses Spiel schon so lange, dachte er. Dass es tatsächlich jemanden auf dieser Welt geben konnte, den seine schwarzen Bemerkungen dermaßen amüsierten, hatte er sich nicht im Traum vorgestellt – bis er Kingsley kennengelernt hatte. Und mittlerweile schmunzelte er sogar schon beizeiten mit, wenn der Auror in sein herzliches, volltönendes Gelächter ausbrach. Kingsley hatte ihn verändert – mehr als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Wie auch immer, mit seinen seltsamen Ideen bezüglich „Lebensqualität" würde er keinen Erfolg verzeichnen können. Snape runzelte die Stirn und beobachtete ein Eichhörnchen, das zuerst über das Gras und dann den nächsten Baum hinauflief. Da wollte ihm Kingsley doch vor einiger Zeit allen Ernstes einreden, er solle in den ersten Stock umziehen! Wegen des Lichts… und der Aussicht!

Durch eine Wolke Pfeifenrauch hindurch blickte er hinunter auf die vereinsamte Hütte des Wildhüters am Rand des Verbotenen Walds, aus deren Kamin kein Rauch aufstieg und deren Fenster leer und dunkel wirkten. Er hatte zwar zu Hagrid nie besonders intensiven Kontakt gepflegt, aber dennoch fehlte ihm seltsamerweise etwas. Fast erwartete er, dass die Tür der Hütte aufging und der Halbriese herausgepoltert kam, gefolgt von diesem Monster von einem Hund. Er seufzte leise. Zu viele Verluste…

„Albus hat eine kleine Gedenkfeier angesetzt in den nächsten Wochen", hörte er Kingsley leise neben sich sagen. „Für die Opfer, die Hogwarts erbringen musste."

Snape schwieg. Nun, es würde wohl noch einiges an Zeit benötigen, bis wieder Alltag einkehren würde in der Schule, dachte er. Er senkte den Kopf und fröstelte. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile schon tief über dem Horizont und es war kalt geworden. Kingsley schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, um Snapes Decke aufzuwärmen.

„Wollen wir wieder reingehen, Severus?" fragte Kingsley. „Poppy erwürgt mich, wenn ich dir eine Erkältung anhänge."

Der Tränkemeister nickte und versuchte, mit derrechten Hand die warme Decke ein wenig näher an sein Kinn zu manövrieren, während sein Freund seine Pfeife ausklopfte. Nachdem er den Sessel hatte verschwinden lassen, griff Kingsley nach den Griffen des Rollstuhls und die beiden machten sich wieder auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss.

Der Retourweg verlief relativ schweigsam und ohne größere Vorkommnisse. Peeves hatte offensichtlich vom Blutigen Baron eine effektive Abreibung erhalten, denn als er die beiden im Gang näherkommen sah, bog er kommentarlos um die nächste Ecke und ward nicht mehr gesehen. Als sie schließlich den Krankenflügel erreichten, erwartete sie dort nicht nur Madam Pomfrey, sondern auch der Schulleiter.

„Guten Abend, ihr beiden", grüßte dieser freundlich lächelnd. „Severus, du hast rote Wangen!" Sein Lächeln weitete sich zu einem Grinsen.

„Das kommt von der Kälte, Albus", antwortete Snape.

Der Schulleiter gluckste und Kingsley lachte. „Er würde es wohl nie zugeben, dass es ihm gefallen hat. Nicht wahr, Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister funkelte ihn an und wollte gerade zu einer Entgegnung ansetzen, als Madam Pomfrey dazwischentrat.

„Schluss jetzt", sagte sie in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede duldete, und nahm Snape die warme Decke ab. „Severus", wandte sie sich dem Slytherin zu, ihre Stimme plötzlich warmherzig. „Wir haben gute Neuigkeiten."

Snape hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue. „Ich höre…?"

„Poppy hat Nachricht aus St. Mungos erhalten betreffend des Fluchs…" sagte Albus.

Die Heilerin lächelte. „Es wurde endlich ein Gegenfluch gefunden. Wir werden deine Schulter heilen können."

-

-

* * *

**Anmerkungen:**

_sucus, -i:_ (Pflanzen-)saft u.a. im Sinne von Arznei etc.; _insolitus_: ungewöhnlich, seltsam. Vielen Dank an **Ginnyvere **für die spontane Lateinhilfe (mein Latein ist leider jenseits von gut und böse, hehe)…

Das Eichhörnchen in diesem Kapitel ist **Ermione** gewidmet…:-)

Wieder vielen vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews, ihr macht mich jedes Mal auf neue glücklich. Fühlt euch alle virtuell gedrückt! :-)

**Honigdrache:** Oh, es hat doch ein bisserl gedauert mit dem Kapitel, sorry! Hmm, krieg ich die Schoki trotzdem? Liebschau…:-)

**leynia: **Vielen Dank! Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefällt. Ich mag Kingsley auch, hehe :-)

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale:** Danke auch dir!

**Mina Harker Wilhelmina Murray:** Freut mich, dass du wieder hergefunden hast, dankeschön! Ja, Sev hat's nicht leicht, aber er hat ja auch ganz viele liebe Leute um sich, hehe…

**Arifilia:** Schön, dass dir Kingsley gefällt und danke, dass der „Ausrutscher" verziehen ist, hehe. Bitte immer gleich melden, falls mir mein Sevvie wieder ein bisserl zuviel out of character rutscht. Ich bemühe mich zwar inständig, aber manchmal passiert's halt.. in gewissen Situationen…

**Maria(mit der Zahlenkombi, hihi): **Wow, vielen Dank für deine Reviews, die haben mich total beglückt! Das freut mich besonders, dass dir Poppy gefällt. Nachdem das ja hurt/comfort ist, ist Poppy natürlich so quasi eine der Hauptpersonen ;-) und ich versuche sie so in einer Art Mischung zwischen resolut (wie in den Büchern) und verständnisvoll-professionell (wie sie es als Heilerin sicherlich ist) darzustellen. Hoffentlich kommt das auch so rüber.

**Linadell:** Schön, dass du zu dieser Geschichte gefunden hast und vielen Dank für dein Review :-). Ja, ich denke auch, dass sich hinter Sevs harter Fassade so einiges mehr verbirgt (oder zumindest hoffe ich das, hehe). Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du weitergelesen hast, aber falls nicht, dann wünsch ich dir noch viel „Spaß" dabei ;-)…

**Persephone Lupin:** Ach das macht doch nix wegen der „Verspätung"… knuddel.. Du kennst die Geschichte ja sowieso, aber dennoch danke für dein Kommentar hier :-)…

**Ich wünsche allen Leserinnen (und Lesern ;-)) besinnliche und geruhsame Weihnachtsfeiertage und einen erfolgreichen Start ins neue Jahr mit hoffentlich wenig Katerchen am 1.1… hihi.. Das nächste Kapitel kommt dann 2005. Servus! :-)**


	9. Verblassen

So. Ich hoffe einmal, ihr seid alle gut ins Neue Jahr gestartet… :-)

Bitte um Entschuldigung, dass das neue Kapitel wieder einmal etwas auf sich warten hat lassen, Asche auf mein Haupt. Leider hab ich momentan ziemlich viel privates und universitäres um die Ohren, sodaß ich meine kreativen Aktivitäten stark eingeschränkt habe, weil mich die einfach zu sehr ablenken (ich beschränke mich momentan fast ausschließlich auf das Übersetzen dieser Fic, weil das ist einfacher als das Schreiben und ein guter geistiger Ausgleich noch dazu ;-)).

Dieses Kapitel ist eigentlich aus zwei schon vor einiger Zeit handgeschriebenen Fragmenten entstanden – diesmal gibt's noch einmal ein bisserl Psychodings und Aua für den armen Sevvie. Ich bitte dafür um Verzeihung und hoffe, es gefällt dennoch so halbwegs! ;-)

Beta: wie immer **Persephone Lupin** - vielen Dank! :-)

* * *

-

**Verblassen**

-

Nachdem Madam Pomfrey Snape wieder aus dem Rollstuhl in sein Bett verfrachtet und sowohl Kingsley als auch den Schulleiter – freundlich aber bestimmt – aus dem Krankenzimmer hinauskomplimentiert hatte, zog sie einen Sessel ans Bett und setzte sich.

„Ich habe die beiden weggeschickt, weil ich denke, dass wir die Heilungsprozedur besser im Privaten versuchen", meinte sie mit ernster Miene. „Nachdem der Bruch nicht mehr frisch ist und ich auch die Nachwirkungen des Fluchs schwer abschätzen kann, könnten sich bei dem Vorgang eventuell Komplikationen ergeben", erklärte sie auf Snapes fragenden Blick hin, dessen Stirn sich ob dieser Aussichten in Falten legte.

„Keine Angst, Severus", beruhigte ihn die Heilerin. „Der Vorgang ist nicht gefährlich. Es könnte nur schmerzhaft werden und da wollte ich dir Publikum ersparen."

Irgendwie hatte Snape das Gefühl, dass ihn diese Aussage der Medihexe zumindest beunruhigen sollte. Andererseits – nach den Ereignissen der jüngsten Vergangenheit konnte ihm die Ankündigung von eventuell bevorstehenden Schmerzen nur mehr ein müdes Lächeln entlocken – welches auch sogleich begann, seinen Mundwinkel zu kräuseln. An dieser Schule gab es außer ihm, dem ehemaligen Todesser, wohl keinen zweiten Menschen, der dermaßen ausgiebige Erfahrung zum Thema Schmerz vorzuweisen hatte. Vermutlich hatte der Schulleiter auch deswegen gerade ihn zum Zaubertrankunterricht vergattert. Jeder andere hätte schon längst seinen Hut genommen…

Just in dem Moment, als die Vernunft über den Zynismus siegte und ihn daran erinnerte, dass er als Meister der Zaubertränke wohl die einzig logische Wahl für den Posten war – vollkommen losgelöst von seiner zweifelhaft ruhmreichen Vergangenheit als Peiniger und Gepeinigter – riss ihn Madam Pomfreys Stimme aus den Gedanken.

„Am besten wäre wohl, wir erledigen zuerst alles andere und widmen uns zuletzt deiner Schulter", sagte sie und erhob sich.

Das „andere" zeichnete sich durch eine deutlich sichtbare Beule unter der Bettdecke ab, und der Tränkemeister schloss einmal mehr die Augen, als die Heilerin diese zurückschlug und begann, mit wohlplatzierten Zaubersprüchen den Verband zu entfernen – behutsam und Schicht für Schicht. Als ein kühler Luftzug die entblößte Stelle Haut traf, durchlief Snape ein Frösteln. Er öffnete die Augen und sein Blick traf mit dem der Medihexe zusammen, die in ihren Bewegungen innehielt.

„Schon gut, Poppy", knirschte er zwischen fest zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Es... es geht schon."

Dennoch – obwohl er sich über sich selbst ärgerte und versuchte, diese irrationalen Gefühle von Angst und Schwäche zu ignorieren, keimte ein Gedankengang in ihm auf, der immer stärker an ihm zu nagen begann. Nicht dass er nicht erfreut darüber gewesen wäre, dass dieser ominöse Gegenfluch gefunden wurde – ob er jetzt nun funktionieren mochte oder nicht. Nur ein paar Tage... Eine Welle unbestimmter Emotionen durchflutete ihn und er kniff die Augen fest zusammen. Das Gefühl der Unruhe wich einem anderen: Wut. Als er weiche Binden auf seiner nackten Haut fühlte, das leise Atmen der Heilerin wahrnahm, begann er letztlich, mit seinem Schicksal zu hadern. Seine Augen sprangen auf und fixierten die Heilerin. Als hätte sie seinen bohrenden Blick gespürt, hielt Madam Pomfrey inne und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um.

„Was hast du, Severus?" fragte sie mit ernster Miene.

„Du sagtest, dass der Gegenfluch gefunden wurde?"

Madam Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn. „Ja..." antwortete sie zögernd.

„Wann war das?"

„Heute Nachmittag wurde ich verständigt. Wieso?" Offensichtlich ahnte die Medihexe trotz ihrer Antwort schon, worauf Snape hinauswollte, denn sie wich seinem stechenden Blick aus. Der Slytherin presste die Lippen zusammen und atmete tief durch die Nase ein.

„Ein paar Tage… nur ein paar Tage…" flüsterte er mit verengten Augen.

Madam Pomfrey senkte den Blick. „Die Sache ist …ungünstig verlaufen, ja."

„UNGÜNSTIG VERLAUFEN..?!" explodierte Snape. Wenn es eine in seinen Augen schwachsinnige, unnötige Wortspende auf diesem Erdboden gab, dann war es diese gewesen. Er war am Ende angelangt, und dieser Satz hatte ihn schließlich über die Kante in den emotionalen Abgrund gestoßen. „Ich habe… ICH HABE EIN BEIN VERLOREN WEGEN EUCH INKOMPETENTEN KURPFUSCHERN!" röhrte er. Schweiß rann ihm ins Gesicht, als er versuchte, seinen Körper dazu zu bewegen, sich im Bett aufzurichten. Er hatte das Verlangen, zu fliehen, zu entkommen… Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein…

„SEVERUS! In Merlins Namen, beruhige dich!" Die Medihexe griff nach seinen Schultern und versuchte, ihren aufgeregten Patienten wieder auf die Matratze zu drücken.

„Nein…" keuchte Snape und wand sich unter dem Griff der Heilerin. Ein scharfer Schmerz fuhr von der verletzten Schulter ausgehend durch seinen Oberkörper und ließ ihn gequält aufstöhnen.

„Severus, bitte beruhige dich", sagte Madam Pomfrey fast flehend, noch immer mit ihren Händen seinen Oberkörper auf das Bett drückend. „Du wirst dich wieder verletzen. Wenn du nicht stilliegst, dann muss ich dich magisch fixieren. _Bitte_…!"

Langsam erschlafften die Bewegungen des Tränkemeisters. Schweißgebadet und keuchend ließ er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete tief, den erneut aufgeflammten Schmerz in der gebrochenen Schulter zu ignorieren versuchend. Als er registrierte, dass Madam Pomfrey vorsichtig seine Schultern losließ und langsam ihre Hände wegzog, öffnete er die Augen und blickte sie an, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und mit zuckendem Kinn.

„Poppy…" flüsterte er wieder ernüchtert. „Was ist los mit mir?"

Er wusste nicht, was da gerade geschehen war. Er, der stets darauf bedacht war, seine Emotionen vor der gefährlich-neugierigen Außenwelt abzuschotten und eine stoische, unlesbare Fassade aufrechtzuerhalten – wie konnte er nur erneut dermaßen die Kontrolle verlieren? War er denn tatsächlich einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe? Hilfesuchend sah er der Heilerin in die Augen.

„Severus", begann Madam Pomfrey mit beruhigender Stimme und wischte ihm sanft den Schweiß von Stirn und Wangen. „Du stehst unter großem emotionalen Stress, der durch den konstant hohen Pegel an Medikamenten in deinem Organismus noch verstärkt wird. Solche spontanen Gefühlsschwankungen sind da nicht ungewöhnlich."

„Ich dachte, das wäre überstanden", murmelte Snape, den Blick wieder gesenkt. „Aber als mir das mit diesem Heilzauber bewusst wurde…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar Tage nur…"

Die Heilerin seufzte. „Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich genau dasselbe gedacht habe, als ich die Nachricht heute Nachmittag erhalten habe. Und mir war klar, dass auch dir dieser Gedanke nicht erspart bleiben würde. Es tut mir leid, Severus."

Der Slytherin schloss die Augen. „Du hast sicherlich dein Bestes getan, Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey antwortete nicht, sondern griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. Snape hatte im Zuge seines Ausbruchs einige Fläschchen vom Nachttisch hinuntergefegt und die verschütteten Heiltränke hatten sich zu einer kleinen Lacke auf dem Fußboden gesammelt. Mit einem gemurmelten _Evanesco_ ließ die Heilerin die Flüssigkeit und die Glasscherben verschwinden.

„Ich könnte einen Spezialisten von St. Mungo kommen lassen, wenn du möchtest."

„Was für einen _Spezialisten_?"

„Einen Heiler, der auf…" Die Medihexe räusperte sich. „…psychische Traumata spezialisiert ist."

„Psychische _was_?!" Snape starrte die Heilerin an. Diese Hexe hielt ihn für …_verrückt_!

„Severus, ein solcher Spezialist könnte dir helfen, mit den ungewohnten emotionalen Belastungen, unter denen du stehst, leichter fertigzuwerden. Ich habe zwar viel Erfahrung mit den Problemen von Kindern und Jugendlichen, aber dies hier ist auch nicht gerade mein Spezialgebiet."

Snape verengte die Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein Poppy, ich brauche keinen Irrenheiler." Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt zu seinem Glück – irgendein dahergelaufener Wildfremder, der an seinem Bewusstsein herumfummelte und ihn mit irgendwelchen blödsinnigen Pendeln hypnotisieren wollte. Er holte tief Luft. „Nein… Ich denke, ich werde auch ohne Hilfe damit klarkommen."

Madam Pomfrey lächelte. „Ich dachte mir, dass du das sagen wirst. Ich gebe dir in diesem Punkt allerdings recht – du wirst damit fertigwerden. Wo du jedoch irrst ist, dass du es sicherlich nicht ohne Hilfe schaffen musst. Mittlerweile solltest du dir dessen bewusst sein, dass dir eine Menge Leute hier zur Seite stehen."

„Hm", brummte der Tränkemeister.

Die Heilerin wertete dies offensichtlich als Zustimmung, denn sie lächelte ihm noch immer aufmunternd zu. „Und mit diesem Gegenfluch werden wir nicht nur deine Schulter heilen, sondern in weiterer Folge auch die Heilung der Wunde an deinem Bein beschleunigen können. Und wenn du erst einmal keine Schmerzen mehr hast und aus diesem Bett und dieser Krankenstation hinauskommst, dann wird es dir bald besser gehen – davon bin ich überzeugt."

Snape dachte an seine eigenen Gemächer, sein eigenes Bett, seine gewohnte Kleidung – ob diese Hexe heimlich Legilimentik studiert hatte? Die Aussicht, diesem verdammten Krankenzimmer entfliehen zu können, zauberte den winzigen Hauch eines Lächelns in sein Gesicht.

„Wußte ich es doch", lächelte Madam Pomfrey zurück und drückte seine Schulter. „Wollen wir anfangen?"

Mit einem wortlosen Nicken bedeutete der Slytherin seine Zustimmung, und die Heilerin legte ihren Zauberstab auf dem Nachtkästchen bereit.

„Du musst dich jetzt ein wenig aufsetzen", sagte sie und half Snape, den Oberkörper aufzurichten. Dieser stöhnte leise und biss sich auf die Lippen, als die Heilerin vorsichtig den verletzen Arm stützte und die Schlinge zum Verschwinden brachte. Sie hatte den Arm gerade auf ein Kissen gebettet und Arm und Schulter von den Bandagen befreit, als das Öffnen der Tür zum Vorraum des Krankenzimmers zu vernehmen war.

„Das ist kein Krankenflügel, das ist ein Durchhaus", knurrte die Medihexe verärgert, als Minerva McGonagall ins Zimmer trat.

„Guten Tag, Minerva", sagte sie aufblickend und in einem ein wenig gereizten Tonfall. „Was kann ich für dich tun?" Sie legte den Zauberstab wieder hin und widmete sich der Professorin, die mit gerunzelter Stirn im Eingang stand.

„Poppy, Severus", nickte diese zum Gruß. „Verzeiht bitte die Störung, aber ich wollte dich nur um etwas gegen Kopfschmerzen bitten, Poppy", sagte sie entschuldigend.

„Wie geht es dir, Severus", fragte sie, als sich die Heilerin entfernte, um das erbetene Medikament zu holen. „Albus hat mir erzählt, dass ein Gegenfluch gefunden wurde..."

Der Tränkemeister antwortete nicht -nein, er schenkte seiner Kollegin überhaupt keine Beachtung. Vielmehr starrte er auf seinen entblößten linken Unterarm.

"Es ist ...weg", flüsterte er. Er hatte es bis jetzt nicht realisiert, aber das Dunkle Mal war verschwunden – restlos.

„Weg..." wiederholte er noch einmal ungläubig und hob den Blick. Madam Pomfrey war wieder ans Bett gekommen, das Kopfwehmittel für McGonagall in der Hand. Vorsichtig half sie dem Zauberer, den zitternden Arm zu drehen, sodass die Innenseite sichtbar wurde. Ein grünlich-gelber Fleck prangte dort, wie von einem verblassenden Bluterguss. Mit bebenden Fingerspitzen strich Snape über die dunklere Stelle auf seiner blassen Haut. Es war nicht so wie beim letzten Mal, vor siebzehn Jahren. Damals war das Mal verblasst, ja, aber er hatte gewusst, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht tot war; hatte gewusst, dass das Mal wieder brennen würde, er wieder gerufen werden würde – irgendwann. Und er hatte gewusst, dass er auch weiterhin ein Sklave seiner Fehlentscheidung bleiben würde. Aber jetzt...

„Frei… endlich frei", stammelte er, von seinem Unterarm aufblickend und den beiden Frauen ins Gesicht sehend, die ihn mit gemischtem Mienenspiel beobachteten. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag.

McGonagall war die erste, die sprach. „Ist es wirklich weg?" fragte sie in einem Tonfall, der sowohl Neugierde als auch einen Anflug von Abscheu verriet.

Der Slytherin wusste, dass sie, diese Gryffindor par excellence, Kämpferin des Lichts und voll des fast unerträglichen Glaubens an das Gute, mit diesem Aspekt seiner Vergangenheit seit je her nur widerwillig zurande gekommen war. Im Gegensatz zu Madam Pomfrey, die ihn schon in seinen verwundbarsten und emotionalsten Momenten erlebt hatte, auf Grund derer sich eine gegenseitige Basis des Verständnisses und Vertrauens hatte bilden können, kannte ihn Minerva McGonagall nur als Professor für Zaubertränke, Hauslehrer von Slytherin und ...Ex-Todesser. Sie beide teilten ein kollegiales Verhältnis, aber persönlichere Momente waren stets die Ausnahme geblieben.

Madam Pomfrey griff nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Erlaubst du, Severus?"

Snape nickte stumm und die Medihexe untersuchte den Fleck.

„Es ist tatsächlich nur der Überrest eines Blutergusses", sagte sie nachdenklich. „Ich muss zugeben, dass mir der blaue Fleck aufgefallen war, aber Severus hatte einige Blutergüsse davongetragen und angesichts seiner anderen Verletzungen habe ich diesem hier keine gesteigerte Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Dass dies der Überrest des Dunklen Mals sein könnte, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht", fügte sie ein wenig kleinlaut hinzu. „Wie dem auch sei, es ist keinerlei Dunkle Magie mehr vorhanden. Das Mal ist weg, Severus."

„Ich weiß", antwortete Snape leise. „Ich fühle es."

Vorsichtig strich er über den Unterarm seines verletzten Arms. Das war es also: ein Bein gegen die Freiheit – nüchtern betrachtet gar kein so ungünstiger Tausch. Er seufzte und hob den Kopf. „Wollen wir es hinter uns bringen, Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey nickte. „Könntest du bitte dafür sorgen, dass wir in der nächsten Zeit nach Möglichkeit nicht gestört werden, Minerva?"

„Natürlich, Poppy", nickte die Gryffindor und verabschiedete sich.

Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, wandte sich die Medihexe wieder Snape zu. „Ich werde dir zur Unterstützung des Heilungsvorgangs eine kleine Dosis Skele-Wachs verabreichen." Sie maß einige Tropfen auf einen Löffel ab und steckte ihn dem Tränkemeister in den Mund. Dieser verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Manches ist wirklich bei all meinen Patienten gleich – ob jung oder alt", lächelte Madam Pomfrey.

„Offensichtlich bedarf auch dieser Trank einer Überarbeitung", knurrte Snape und versuchte, den scheußlichen Geschmack aus seinem Mund zu verbannen.

„Nicht nur die Kinder würden es dir danken, Severus", grinste die Heilerin. „Bist du bereit?"

Snape nickte und die Heilerin richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die noch immer deutlich sichtbare Wunde am Oberarm des Slytherins. Sie runzelte die Stirn in höchster Konzentration und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Eine Wolke warmer Luft umhüllte seine entblößte Schulter, die anfing zu prickeln. Ein weiterer Wink mit dem Zauberstab verstärkte das Prickeln zu einem Stechen und das Stechen schließlich zu einem dumpf pochenden Schmerz.

„Es ist gleich vorbei, Severus", sagte Madam Pomfrey, als Snape leise zischend Luft durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne einsog. „Gleich hast du es überstanden…" Sie murmelte noch ein weiteres Mal den Spruch, und nach einem erneuten heftigen Stich ließ der Schmerz nach und ebbte langsam in das anfängliche Prickeln ab.

„So…" sagte sie und richtete sich wieder auf, ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Die äußere Wunde ist verheilt und der Knochen zusammengefügt." Vorsichtig betastete sie den Oberarm. „Wie fühlt es sich an, Severus?"

„Es kribbelt", antwortete der Tränkemeister. „Aber es schmerzt nicht mehr."

„Das Kribbeln kommt vom Skele-Wachs und wird noch einige Zeit anhalten. Der Trank soll bewirken, dass sich die Knochenzellen an den Bruchstellen schneller wieder ineinander verzahnen. Hast du Schmerzen, wenn ich den Arm bewege?" Sie hob vorsichtig den Ellenbogen um einige Zentimeter.

„Nur in den Gelenken…"

„Wunderbar", lächelte die Heilerin und schwenkte den Zauberstab, um die Verletzung noch einmal genauer zu untersuchen. „Der Gegenfluch hat offenbar gewirkt, der Bruch ist fast vollständig verheilt. Ich werde deinen Arm nun wieder ruhigstellen und morgen wiederholen wir die Behandlung. Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass der Bruch morgen vollständig geheilt sein wird." Ein neuerlicher Wink mit dem Zauberstab ließ eine Schlinge erscheinen, die sich um den Arm des Tränkemeisters legte und diesen wieder fixierte.

„Und jetzt werden wir uns um deine Muskeln und Gelenke kümmern", sagte die Medihexe. „Denn ich bin mir sicher, es wird dir einiges erleichtern, wenn du wieder in der Lage bist, selbst mit dem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln."

---

--

-

* * *

Sorry, diesmal kein Kingsley - dafür gibt's im nächsten Kapitel wieder eine volle Ladung Lieblingsauror (und Junglehrer ;-))...

**Anmerkungen:**

Aus dem Duden:  
**_Durch_**_**haus, **das; -es, …häuser (österr.): Haus mit einem Durchgang, der zwei Straßen verbindet.  
_Die Redewendung „Das ist kein …, das ist ein Durchhaus" ist eine in Ostösterreich sehr häufig gebrauchte und bedeutet so circa, dass „ein ständiges Kommen und Gehen herrscht". Meine liebe Beta Persephone Lupin hätte mir als hochdeutschen Ersatz „Taubenschlag" vorgeschlagen, aber ich wollte Poppy unbedingt diese österreichische Phrase in den Mund legen. Hehe…

**Vielen vielen Dank für eure Wahnsinns-Reviews! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie aufbauend die sind. :-)**

**Storychamp: **Hehe… machen wir's einfach so – du brauchst nicht unbedingt reviewen, sag mir einfach, wenn du nicht mehr mitlest, ok? Obwohl, natürlich freu ich mich über Kommentare… hihi…

**Malina:** Wie schon per Mail geschrieben – du hast ab nun leider die Pflicht, mich über etwaige Fehler zum Thema „Behinderung" aufzuklären, ja? ;-)

**Maria3261102: **Freut mich sehr, dass dir „meine" Poppy gefällt, ich.. ähm.. mag sie auch, hihi. Sie entschädigt eventuell ein bisserl für den hin und wieder aus seiner Rolle fallenden Severus ;-).

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale:** Kingsley im Unterricht wird man erleben. Zwar vermutlich nur kurz, aber – ja. :-)

**Honigdrache:** (an einem schon ein bisserl zerschmolzenen Schokoweihnachtsmann knusper).. danke! :-D

**Persephone Lupin:** Die Raben-Photos sind sooo lieb… :-) Jap.. Kingsley, Lehrer: definitv…

**leynia:** Vielen Dank! (mag Doughnuts, hihi)

**Arifilia:** Danke! :-) Es mag vermessen klingen, wenn ich das über meine eigene Fic sage (normalerweise bin ich ausgesprochen selbstkritisch), aber ich finde das letzte Kapitel auch wunderschön. Es war auch unheimlich schön (im Sinne von atmosphärisch angenehm) zu schreiben. Ich befürchte, diesen Standard konnte ich mit dem neuen Kapitel hier nicht mehr einhalten, hm... :-/

**Ermione:** dein grenzgeniales Review jagt mir noch immer Freudenschauer über den Rücken… vielen, vielen Dank! Sorry, dass die Fic mit dem neuen Kapitel wohl wieder ein bisserl abgedriftet ist.

**Lilith11:** Ich bin noch immer ganz aus dem Häuschen, dass dir mein bescheidenes Fic'lein so gut gefällt :-)… Jaja, die hurt/comfort-Fans unter sich… kicher…

**Linadell: **Vielen Dank auch dir für dein Review! (obwohl ich jetzt nicht weiß, ob du tatsächlich weitergelesen hast, hihi). Jap, du hast recht – es ist kein leichtes Los und er nimmt es auch nicht leicht. Armer Sevvie…


	10. Vorabend

Jaaa... eigentlich wollte ich nur ein bisserl mein Hirn ausrasten, als ich wieder einmal bei meiner chinesischen Außenpolitik gesteckt bin - und plötzlich hatte ich fünf Seiten geschrieben. Hehe...

Bitteschön - ich hoffe, es gefällt :)

Beta wie immer: die unersetzliche **Persephone Lupin** - vielen Dank:)

**

* * *

**

-

**Vorabend**

-

„Morgen ist es also vorbei mit der Ruhe…"

Kingsley ließ ein glucksendes Lachen ertönen. „Ist es denn tatsächlich so schlimm, wenn die Schule wieder anfängt? Ich dachte mir eigentlich, du würdest dich schon langweilen ohne die lieben Kinderlein", sagte er neckend.

„Ich wage zu behaupten, dass ich gut und gerne ohne den ständigen Radau im Schloss leben könnte", antwortete Snape und zerpflückte ein Ahornblatt zwischen den Fingern.

-

Heute war er den ersten Tag seit langer Zeit relativ schmerzfrei, wie er am Morgen mit Befriedigung festgestellt hatte. Madam Pomfreys Heilungskünste mit Hilfe des Gegenfluchs hatten sich tatsächlich als erfolgreich herausgestellt – nach einer weiteren Behandlung war der Bruch des Oberarms vollständig ausgeheilt, und die Medihexe konzentrierte sich in den darauf folgenden Tagen intensiv auf die Kräftigung von Snapes Muskeln und die Wiederherstellung der Beweglichkeit seiner durch das lange Stilliegen steif gewordenen Gelenke. Es war keine angenehme Erfahrung für den Slytherin, dem nach einer vollen Stunde wiederholten Beugens und Streckens seiner Gliedmaßen, garniert mit ständigen Massagen und Heilzaubern seitens der Medihexe, einmal mehr der konstant angespannte Geduldsfaden riss. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn allerdings sogleich mittels einer langen Tirade über die in solchen Situationen üblichen Methoden der nicht-magischen Medizin wieder auf ein schweigend erduldendes Häufchen zurückreduziert. Wie diese Muggel Wochen – ja sogar Monate – dieser _Rehabilitationstherapie_ ertragen konnten ohne wahnsinnig zu werden, war für Snape völlig schleierhaft. Und das erste Mal in seinem Leben dankte er dem seligen Paracelsus aus ehrlichem Herzen dafür, als Magier das Licht der Welt erblickt zu haben.

Der Vorgang, als Madam Pomfrey im Zuge der Heilung der Amputationswunde an seinem Oberschenkel diesen endgültig von den Verbänden befreite und nach erfolgreich erfolgter Prozedur nur mehr einen schützenden Strumpf über den Stumpf stülpte, hatte dem Slytherin einmal mehr den einen oder anderen unangenehmen Adrenalinstoß beschert. Dennoch konnte er sich zu seiner eigenen Genugtuung unter Kontrolle halten, und als ihm die Heilerin anschließend seinen Zauberstab in den Schoß legte, war alles um ihn herum vergessen. Mit bebenden Fingern hatte er das glatte Birkenholz liebkost, als ob sein weiteres Wohlergehen einzig und allein von diesem Stück dunkel lasiertem Holz abhinge. Und als Madam Pomfrey eine mäßig amüsante Bemerkung über Muggelkinder machte, die Lutscher bekamen, wenn sie beim Arztbesuch artig waren, hatte er ihr sogar ein Lächeln geschenkt.

-

„Hast du dich entschieden?" fragte Kingsley, während Snape die Überreste des Ahornblatts von seinem Schoß wischte. Nach dem Frühstück war er von Kingsley zu einem neuerlichen Gartenspaziergang abgeholt worden und sie waren schließlich wieder auf dem Platz unter dem Ahornbaum gelandet. Der Blick des Tränkemeisters schweifte über die unregelmäßigen Baumwipfel des Verbotenen Waldes.

„Entschieden? Was meinst du?"

„Nimmst du morgen Abend am Fest teil?"

„Hm", brummte der Tränkemeister. Seit zwei Tagen hatte er nun schon über dieser Entscheidung gebrütet. Die Aussicht, in seinem Zustand der versammelten Schülerschaft unter die Augen treten zu müssen, erfüllte ihn nicht gerade mit Vorfreude und er hätte es wohl bevorzugt, sich in selbstauferlegter Einsamkeit einem stillen Abendessen zu widmen. Dennoch hatte die Vernunft gesiegt – ob er sich den Bälgern nun morgen oder an einem anderen Tag stellte, war nach logischer Betrachtung der Dinge völlig unerheblich. Außerdem würde seine Anwesenheit als Hauslehrer von Slytherin beim Willkommensfest von nicht geringer symbolischer Signifikanz sein. Trotz aller Bemühungen, ebendies zu verhindern, hatte Slytherins Ruf im Laufe des vergangenen Jahrs einen neuen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Er schuldete es seinem Haus und seinen Schülern, diesem durch seine sichtbare Präsenz entgegenzuwirken – vor allem jetzt, da so viele der Kinder zu Waisen oder de facto Waisen geworden waren, nachdem ihre Eltern als Todesser angeklagt und verurteilt wurden.

„Ja, ich werde teilnehmen."

„Das freut mich", lächelte Kingsley. „Ich war schon in Sorge, du würdest mein erstes offizielles Auftreten als Lehrer versäumen wollen."

Snape zog die heruntergerutschte Decke wieder weiter über seine Brust hinauf und schwenkte kurz den Zauberstab, um sie ein wenig zu erwärmen. Trotz des sonnigen Wetters heute hatte es die für die Jahreszeit angemessene kühle Temperatur.

„Hat Albus deinen Lehrplan abgesegnet?" fragte der Slytherin, während er seinen Zauberstab in einer Seitentasche des Rollstuhls verschwinden ließ.

„Natürlich hat er", antwortete Kingsley und zog an seiner Pfeife. „Ich folge im Wesentlichen ohnehin dem Curriculum von Filius. Übrigens – Albus hat mir heute beim Frühstück gesagt, dass die Gedenkveranstaltung in zwei Wochen stattfinden wird."

Unwillkürlich blickte Snape auf Hagrids Hütte hinab, die weiterhin mit kaltem Kamin und leeren Fenstern an das Schicksal ihres ehemaligen Bewohners erinnerte. „Gut", sagte er.

„Albus hat außerdem angedeutet, dass der Minister ebenfalls anwesend sein wird, und im Zuge der Veranstaltung einige Leute Ehrungen erhalten werden."

„Na, wer das wohl sein wird…" Der Slytherin verzog das Gesicht. Nicht dass er Potter seine Orden und Ehrungen nicht vergönnen würde – die Tatsache, dass er die Welt von einem ihrer unangenehmsten Bewohnern befreit hatte, konnte nicht weggeleugnet werden – aber langsam könnte das Spektakel um ihn doch ein Ende nehmen.

Kingsley räusperte sich. „Unser beider Namen sind ebenfalls in dem Zusammenhang gefallen."

„Tatsächlich..." Dies kam nun durchaus unerwartet. Jedoch bewegte ihn die Nachricht zu seiner eigenen Überraschung in diesem Moment nur mäßig. Die noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit herbeigesehnte Anerkennung seiner Mühen kam nun letztendlich doch ein wenig …_spät_. Geehrt zu werden, weil er _dabei_ gewesen war? Als eine Schachfigur unter vielen auf einem einsamen Hügel?

Sein Freund beobachtete ihn lächelnd. „Ich dachte, du freust dich vielleicht darüber", sagte er. „Ich habe von einer Episode gehört, als du beinahe einen Orden bekommen hättest und offensichtlich sehr erbost darüber warst, dass dem schlussendlich doch nicht so war."

„Meine Prioritäten diesbezüglich dürften sich anlässlich der jüngsten Ereignisse ein wenig verschoben haben, schätze ich", antwortete der Tränkemeister trocken.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen…" bemerkte Kingsley und klopfte seine Pfeife aus. „Es ist schon fast Mittag. Wir sollten langsam wieder reingehen – sonst versäumen wir das Mittagessen."

Snape nickte und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, während Kingsley seine Sitzgelegenheit verschwinden ließ.

„Lass ihn stecken, ich schiebe den Stuhl schon", sagte Kingsley. „Spar dir deine Kräfte lieber für den Nachmittag auf, da wirst du sie brauchen."

Seufzend steckte der Slytherin den Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche zurück und ließ sich von Kingsley schieben. So erleichtert er auch war, dass er nun mit Hilfe seiner Magie den Rollstuhl selbst bewegen konnte, das Zaubern kostete ihn dennoch mehr Kraft als ihm lieb war. Kingsley hatte recht, er musste mit seinen Kräften haushalten, denn Madam Pomfrey hatte angekündigt, dass er am Nachmittag seine ersten Versuche auf Krücken starten sollte. Und Snape war fest entschlossen, diese Chance nicht verstreichen zu lassen, denn von deren Resultat hing es ab, ob er wie erhofft am Abend endlich aus dem Krankenflügel wieder in seine eigenen Gemächer übersiedeln konnte. Die Medihexe konnte offenbar nur schwer ihre mütterlichen Klauen von ihm lassen, aber dies hatte er sich ausbedungen – er wollte unter gar keinen Umständen bei Unterrichtsbeginn noch in der Krankenstation herumliegen und vielleicht Gefahr laufen, mit irgendeinem gefallenen Quidditchhelden das Zimmer teilen zu müssen.

Auf ihrem Weg zur Großen Halle spürte der Tränkemeister einmal mehr die neugierigen Blicke der Portraits, die sich in seinen Nacken bohrten. Er vernahm die getuschelten Unterhaltungen und versuchte, diese zu ignorieren – zur Hölle, das waren nur Bilder! Ein besonders deutlich hörbarer Halbsatz ließ seinen Blick hochschnellen und die Übeltäterin – eine Rüschenhäubchen tragende junge Hexe – durch verengte Augenlider dermaßen eisig fixieren, dass diese muggelgemäldegleich erstarrte und keinen weiteren Ton mehr von sich gab.

Als Kingsley das Tor zur Großen Halle aufstieß und den Rollstuhl über die Schwelle schob, waren schon alle in der Schule anwesenden Lehrpersonen um einen einzelnen Tisch versammelt und unterhielten sich angeregt.

Albus Dumbledore winkte ihnen zum Gruß entgegen. „Kingsley, Severus! Wie schön, dass ihr euch zu uns gesellt."

Die Professorinnen Sprout, Sinistra und McGonagall saßen ebenso zu Tisch wie Madam Pomfrey und Madam Hooch. Sie tauschten einige höfliche Grußworte aus und die Heilerin machte Platz, damit Kingsley Snapes Rollstuhl zwischen sie und den freien Platz für Kingsley an den Tisch schieben konnte. Das schon servierte Essen duftete appetitanregend.

„Tut uns leid, dass wir uns ein wenig verspätet haben", entschuldigte sich Kingsley.

„Wart ihr im Garten?" fragte Madam Sprout. „Wie geht es dir, Severus?"

Der Tränkemeister nickte zurückhaltend. „Besser. Danke der Nachfrage, Pomona."

„Gut, dass ihr das schöne Wetter noch ein wenig ausnutzen konntet", lächelte Madam Sprout. „Ich habe mich stattdessen für die Zaubertränkestunden vorbereitet."

„Falls Fragen oder Probleme auftauchen sollten…"

„…dann melde ich mich selbstverständlich bei dir, Severus", unterbrach ihn die Hufflepuff. „Keine Sorge, ich werde dich wohl für die paar Wochen vertreten können."

„Gut", antwortete Snape. Was er tatsächlich über die fachliche Qualifikation seiner Kollegin dachte, behielt er lieber für sich.

„Pomona, wie sieht es denn mit den Bergamotte-Beständen der Schule aus?" fragte er, sich an seine geplanten Nachforschungen erinnernd.

„Wir haben drei Bäumchen im Gewächshaus. Wieso?"

„Weil ich demnächst ein wenig Bergamotteschale benötige", antwortete der Tränkemeister.

„Für einen Trank?"

_Nein, um den Geruch meines Badezimmers zu verbessern_. Derartige Fragen ließen ihn ernsthaft an der Qualität der Vertretungsstunden dieser Kräuterhexe zweifeln.

„Natürlich für einen Trank", knurrte er und widmete sich seinem Teller.

„Ihr müsst unbedingt diese Wildpastete kosten", sagte Dumbledore und schob Kingsley den großen Teller hin, worauf sich dieser sofort großzügig daran bediente. „Die ist so frisch, dass man fast den Hirsch noch röhren hört."

Während allgemeines Gelächter die Aussage des Schulleiters begleitete, schenkte Madam Pomfrey Snape ein Glas Bier ein, was dieser mit einem dankbaren Blick quittierte.

„Wir können gleich nach dem Essen anfangen, wenn du möchtest", sagte sie leise.

Der Slytherin nickte, während er langsam seinen Arm ausstreckte und sich ebenfalls von der Pastete nahm. „Je früher, desto besser", antwortete er.

Dem weiteren Verlauf des Mittagessens widmete sich Snape schweigend, während um ihn herum Gespräche über Lehrpläne und das morgige Willkommensfest geführt wurden.

„Ich bin neugierig, wie die Häuserverteilung dieses Jahr aussehen wird", hörte er Madam Hooch sagen und blickte auf.

„Man kann wohl davon ausgehen, dass Slytherin diesmal weniger Zuwachs bekommen wird", antwortete McGonagall mit einem Seitenblick auf Snape.

Dieser seufzte. Wie oft hatte er nun schon Kindermünder flehend diese beiden Worte formen sehen: _Nicht Slytherin!_ Dass sich dieser Umstand gerade dieses Jahr ändern würde, durfte wohl vehement angezweifelt werden. Er funkelte die Gryffindor durch schwarze Wimpern an und kräuselte einen Mundwinkel.

„Qualität, meine liebe Minerva, nicht Quantität."

Die Gryffindor öffnete den Mund zu einer erbosten Retourkutsche, wurde aber von den am Tisch erscheinenden Tee- und Kaffeekannen gestoppt. Selbstzufrieden schenkte sich Snape eine Tasse Kaffee ein. Die Rechnung würde ohnehin am Ende des Jahres gemacht – und er würde wie jedes Jahr seinen Beitrag zum Hauspokal für Slytherin leisten, dachte er. Das Faktum, dass gerade dieses Schuljahr für sein Haus kein einfaches werden würde, konnte durch gezielte Punktabzüge ein wenig kompensiert werden. Wenn er erst wieder unterrichten würde… Er merkte sich in Gedanken vor, Madam Pomfrey auf das Thema anzusprechen.

* * *

-

„Diese… verdammten… Krücken!"

Schweißtriefend und am ganzen Körper zitternd stand Snape in der Mitte des Krankenzimmers, die sperrigen, hölzernen Ungetüme unter den Achseln und beiderseits flankiert von Kingsley und Madam Pomfrey.

„Langsam, Severus", sagte Kingsley mit beruhigender Stimme. Er hielt einen Arm hinter Snapes Rücken ausgestreckt, bereit seinen Freund zu stützen, sollte dieser das Gleichgewicht verlieren.

Die Sache hatte zunächst einfacher ausgesehen, als sie es tatsächlich war. Die Medihexe hatte die Handhabung der Krücken demonstriert und Snape dann gemeinsam mit Kingsley geholfen, aus dem Rollstuhl aufzustehen. Das Stehen auf einem - noch dazu geschwächten und zittrigen - Bein stellte sich als kräftezehrender heraus als erwartet – und das eigenständige Halten des Gleichgewichts stand völlig außer Diskussion, wie der Slytherin feststellen musste. Wo war nur die katzenartige Anmut in seinen Bewegungen hin, derer er sich stets gerühmt hatte… Ein wenig frustriert hatte er der Heilerin die Krücken aus der Hand genommen und versucht, ein paar unsichere Schritte zu machen. Zunächst hatten Kingsley und Madam Pomfrey noch zur Sicherheit ihre Hände stützend an seinen Schultern, bis sie ihn schließlich losließen und er ein paar freie Schritte versuchte.

„Sei nicht ungeduldig, Severus", sagte die Heilerin. „Vergiss nicht, du bist noch immer nicht ganz bei Kräften. Und mit ein wenig Übung wirst du dich dann auch bald an die Krücken gewöhnt haben."

Er würde sich wohl auch daran gewöhnen müssen, dass er von nun an nicht nur ein Kriegsversehrter, sondern auch ein grobmotoriger Tölpel war, dachte Snape grimmig. Er machte noch einen letzten Hüpfer vorwärts, als ihn schließlich die Kräfte verließen und er zu schwanken begann. Kingsleys starker Arm fing ihn auf und stützte ihn zurück zum Rollstuhl.

„Ich möchte in mein eigenes Quartier zurück – heute noch", sagte Snape erschöpft, doch bestimmt.

„Ich weiß, Severus", antwortete Madam Pomfrey lächelnd. „Ich habe den Hauselfen schon Anweisung gegeben, dass sie deine Wohnung heizen sollen. Kingsley wird dich hinunterbringen, wann immer du es wünschst."

Und Snape wünschte dies so schnell als möglich. Die Medihexe schickte nach einigen Hauselfen, die die persönlichen Sachen des Tränkemeisters übersiedeln sollten, und nach Filch, der sich ein wenig später in Snapes Quartieren einzufinden hatte. Zunächst verstand der Slytherin nicht ganz, warum das Kommen des Hausmeisters notwendig war, aber spätestens als er realisierte, dass der Rollstuhl nicht durch die Badezimmertür passte, wurde ihm auch dies klar. Filch brachte unter Aufsicht von Snape und Kingsley einige Handgriffe und Halter an ausgewählten Stellen in Toilette und Bad an und verschwand dann wieder. _Behindertengerecht_, dachte der Tränkemeister und verzog das Gesicht.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du alleine zurechtkommst?" fragte Kingsley besorgt.

Snape nickte. „Danke, Kingsley."

„Poppy wird später noch einmal vorbeischauen und nach dir sehen", sagte der Ravenclaw, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

Als Madam Pomfrey schließlich nach dem Abendessen Snapes Wohnung betrat, fand sie den Tränkemeister in einem Lehnstuhl sitzend und in seinem neuen Pflanzenkompendium lesend vor. Sie half ihm bei der Hygiene und unter der Dusche, und als Snape das heiße Wasser über seinen Rücken laufen spürte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie sehr er dies in den vergangenen Wochen voller diverser Reinigungszauber vermisst hatte. Ungewohnt ausgeglichen und folgsam ließ er sich von der Heilerin in ein Nachthemd helfen und als er schließlich im Bett ermüdet die Augen schloss, war ihm fast so, als ob alles wäre wie zuvor.

-

* * *

-

**Anmerkungen:**

Zu Snapes Zauberstab: Ich habe deswegen Birke gewählt, weil Snapes Geburtstag nach der keltischen Mythologie in die Periode dieses Baums fällt (laut Kalender auf JKRs Homepage). Im Internet habe ich folgendes Zitat dazu gefunden und fand dies ganz gut auf die (bis jetzt allgemein angenommene) Lebensgeschichte unseres liebsten Potions Master passend: „_In early Celtic mythology, the birch came to symbolise renewal and purification." _

Zu den Krücken: Im britischen Raum wurden bis vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch diese „altmodischen" Holzkrücken verwendet. Und angesichts der relativen technologischen Rückständigkeit der Magiergesellschaft (immerhin verwenden die noch immer Federkiel und Tintenfaß anstatt Füllfeder oder Kugelschreiber ;-)) bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass die wohl kaum schon auf moderne Metallkrücken zurückgreifen würden.

Und ja, mein Snapey trinkt Bier – der is nämlich cool und nicht einer dieser kürbissaftschlürfenden Lullis... ;-)

**Vielen, vielen Dank wieder für eure lieben Reviews! **

**Maria3261102: **Dankedanke :) Ich freu mich sehr, dass dir diese Stelle mit dem „Irrenheiler" aufgefallen ist, hehe.

**Honigdrache:** Boah! (mitRiesenschneeballnachlaufundHonigdracheeinreib) hihihi… Dankeschön auch dir, ich hoffe die Geschwindigkeit war diesmal in Ordnung, hehe… :)

**Ermione:** (lach) Ach, das mit dem Namen, hihi… das is doch wurscht :)... Vielen Dank für dieses tolle Review, ich freu mich besonders, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat, weil ich irgendwie in Sorge war, dass du es verreißen wirst ;-)… Du hast recht, im Canon haben Severus und Poppy kein besonders gutes Verhältnis – aber eigentlich wissen wir ja überhaupt nichts über das private Verhältnis der Erwachsenen zueinander, also warum sollten sie nicht gut miteinander auskommen? Dieser von dir erwähnten Szene im 1. Buch messe ich eigentlich nicht so besonders viel Bedeutung bei – ich hab da sogar ein bisserl den Verdacht, dass JKR die nur eingebaut hat, dass Harry Snape noch mehr verdächtigt. Aber wir werden ja sehen… ;-)  
Freut mich sehr, dass du das mit McGonagalls Kopfweh erwähnst – ich wollte dadurch der Szene tatsächlich ein bisserl einen „skurrilen" Beigeschmack geben.

**Pesephone Lupin:** Vielen Dank! Ja, is schon eine blöde Situation, aber ..naja.. schön langsam geht's bergauf :)...

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale:** Hehe… danke für dein Kommentar!

**leynia: **Dankeschön auch dir! Ja, mit Severus geht's jetzt eh schön langsam bergauf und nachdem im nächsten Kapitel dann die Schule wieder anfängt, wird auch die Konfrontation mit der Schülerschaft unausweichlich sein. Und… hehe… ja, manchmal kann ich nicht ganz raus aus meiner Haut, da muß dann ein bisserl was österreichisches rein… (kicher)

**Rosifer:** Das freut mich aber sehr, dass du dich wieder eingefunden hast hier, vielen Dank :).. Hm ja, tut mir leid wegen des Beins, aber das is leider weg – endgültig. Ich versuche, das ganze halbwegs „realitätsnahe" zu gestalten, mit allen Problemen etc., die einen Menschen in so einer Situation ereilen. Ich glaube nämlich nicht daran, dass man tatsächlich alles mit Magie lösen/heilen kann (wie man auch an Moody sieht). Aber wie du an diesem Kapitel siehst, es geht schön langsam wieder aufwärts und der alte Sev kommt schön langsam zurück. Hehe.


	11. Semesterbeginn

Sodala, ein neues Kapitel gibt's… und diesmal sind endlich die Kinderchen da… Habt ihr sie denn wirklich vermisst? ;-)

Eine kleine Anmerkung vorweg: Es existiert nun auch zu Kapitel 8 eine Illustration – ein Bild mit dem Titel „Severus and Kingsley" zu der Szene, in der die beiden unter dem Ahornbaum sitzen und plaudern. Zu meiner Galerie kommt man über den „homepage"-Link auf meiner Profilseite. Außerdem hab ich das neue Bild auch unter der Adresse **www**(punkt)**xiaogui**(punkt)**tk** gelagert – und über Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich… ;-)

**Beta**: meine liebste **Persephone Lupin**, die sich trotz Familie und Vollzeitbeschäftigung noch immer Zeit nimmt, mir meine Fehlerchen herauszupicken… Danke!

* * *

o

**Semesterbeginn**

o

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die sich frech durch das kleine Fenster in sein Schlafgemach stahlen, kitzelten Snapes Nase und brachten ihn dazu, widerwillig die Augen zu öffnen. Er hätte durchaus noch einige Minuten weiterschlummern können, dachte er bei sich, als er die goldenen Lichtreflexe an der gewölbten Steindecke betrachtete. Das eigenartige Gefühl, das er jedes Jahr zu Semesterbeginn hatte, wurde an diesem Morgen zunehmend von einem ihm bisher unbekannten überlagert – hatte er bisher jährlich einfach das Ende der Ferien bedauert, und dass er neben seiner Lehrverpflichtung nicht mehr ausreichend Zeit für seine eigenen Forschungen finden würde, so fühlte er an diesem Morgen ein seltsames Brennen in seiner Brustgegend. Er war _nervös_. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht, als er dieses Gefühl realisierte. So weit war es also schon gekommen – er hatte tatsächlich Angst vor _Kindern_. Wie erbärmlich…

Seufzend schlug er die Bettdecke zurück, und just in dem Moment vernahm er ein Klopfen an der Tür im Vorraum. Innerlich fluchend zog er die Decke wieder über seine Brust und überlegte, wie er diese prekäre Situation nun bewältigen sollte. Obwohl – die einzige Person, die sich für den Morgen angekündigt hatte…

„Severus?" vernahm er Madam Pomfreys Stimme nach einem weiteren – diesmal energischerem – Klopfen.

Snape tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, den er am Abend wohlweislich auf dem Nachttisch bereitgelegt hatte. Nachdem er sich mühsam im Bett aufgerichtet hatte, sprach er einen leisen Spruch, und ein knarrendes Geräusch ließ das Öffnen der Tür erkennen.

„Komm herein, Poppy", knurrte er ein wenig säuerlich. „Ich hoffe, du störst dich nicht daran, dass ich noch im Bett liege."

„Guten Morgen, Severus", lächelte ihn die Heilerin an, als sie ins Zimmer trat. „Genau deswegen bin ich hier – um dir ein wenig zur Hand zu gehen. Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Erstaunlicherweise…" brummte der Tränkemeister.

„Es ist doch viel besser in den eigenen vier Wänden, nicht wahr?" sagte Madam Pomfrey sanft und half ihm, sich an die Bettkante zu setzen. „Rollstuhl oder Krücken?"

Der Slytherin schloss die Augen und presste die Lippen aufeinander. _Was für Entscheidungen in aller Herrgottsfrüh_, dachte er sarkastisch.

„Krücken…"

Die Handhabung der klobigen Holzdinger stellte sich als ähnlich enervierend wie am Vortag heraus. Mit Hilfe Madam Pomfreys schaffte er es mehr schlecht als recht ins Badezimmer, und das Zähneputzen erforderte keinerlei gesonderte Aufmerksamkeit mehr, nachdem sein ermüdeter Arm seine Hand ohnehin im erforderlichen Rhythmus zittern ließ. Die Heilerin ging Snape bei seiner Morgentoilette mit dezenter Geduld zur Hand, während in dem Slytherin der verzweifelte Gedanke aufkeimte, ob er denn überhaupt in absehbarer Zukunft wieder fähig sein würde, eigenständig für seine Grundbedürfnisse Sorge tragen zu können. Nachdem Madam Pomfrey ihm in eine bequeme Haus-Robe geholfen und ihn in seinen Polstersessel gesetzt hatte, begann sie mit der Massage seiner durch die kurze Anstrengung schon überbeanspruchten Glieder. Snape seufzte leise.

„Heute ist Semesterbeginn…" begann er.

Madam Pomfrey blickte von ihrer Tätigkeit auf. „…was dich noch nicht weiter zu kümmern hat, Severus", sagte sie, seinen linken Oberschenkel knetend. „Ich lasse dich in frühestens drei Wochen wieder arbeiten. Du brauchst noch Zeit, um wieder völlig zu Kräften zu kommen und dich an deine geänderten Lebensumstände zu gewöhnen. Ich gehe einmal davon aus, dass du nicht im Rollstuhl unterrichten möchtest, oder?"

Snape zuckte innerlich zusammen. „Nein", antwortete er knapp. Aber der Gedanke an das abendliche Fest und die vielen Stiegen der Schule brachte seine Eingeweide einmal mehr dazu, sich zu verkrampfen. Ohne sich irgendwelchen unerfüllbaren Illusionen hinzugeben – Krücken standen zumindest für heute Abend außer Diskussion, dachte er bitter. Heute Abend würde sich die gesamte versammelte Schülerschaft an seinem Rollstuhl und der Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal mehr fähig war, aufrecht stehen zu können, ergötzen. Der Gedanke daran verursachte ihm beinahe Übelkeit.

„Außerdem wird es dir gut tun, wenn du dich noch eine Weile erholen und dich deinen eigenen Interessen widmen kannst", sagte Madam Pomfrey hinter ihm mit sanfter Stimme, während sie seine Schultergelenke mit einem Heilzauber behandelte. „Ich benötige ohnehin einige frische Tränke von dir, um die Vorräte der Krankenstation wieder aufzustocken."

…nachdem er selbst tatkräftig mitgeholfen hatte, ebendiese Vorräte zu leeren, dachte der Slytherin und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ich mache mich heute noch an die Arbeit", sagte er, während er kurz in Gedanken durchspielte, wie er die notwendigen Tätigkeiten im Sitzen würde durchführen können. „Wir wollen ja gerüstet sein für die Opfer der ersten Flugstunde, nicht wahr?"

Madam Pomfrey grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Es hat keine Eile, Severus, du hast drei lange Wochen dafür Zeit. So…" sagte sie, während sie zum Kamin ging. „Was möchtest du frühstücken?"

ooooo

Nachdem Snape mit der Heilerin ein leichtes Frühstück – bestehend aus Kaffee, Marmeladesemmel und einem leichten Stärkungstrank („Für die Muskeln, Severus!") – geteilt hatte, komplimentierte er sie wieder aus seiner Wohnung und machte sich daran, verschiedene Listen der benötigten Tränke und deren Zutaten zusammenzustellen. Das Stärkungsgebräu setzte er unter die Kategorie „Geschmack überarbeitungsbedürftig". Gerade als er die zweite Rolle Pergament mit den Namen diverser Kräuter und Heilpflanzen vollgeschrieben hatte und leise fluchend die Schreibtischschublade nach einem neuen Tintenfässchen durchwühlte, klopfte es an der Wohnungstür. Snape erkannte das leichte, rhythmische Klopfen Dumbledores und schwenkte den Zauberstab, um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Severus", begrüßte ihn der Schulleiter fröhlich. „Wie schön, dich wieder auf zu sehen."

„Guten Morgen, Albus", brummte Snape, bevor er ein frisches Fässchen Tinte herbei-accio-te, welches er schließlich auf dem Regal hinter sich entdeckt hatte. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Dumbledore lächelte. „Nachdem du offensichtlich ohnehin schon wieder ganz der Alte bist, erspare ich mir die Frage nach deinem Befinden."

„Danke", knurrte der Slytherin. „Nimm doch bitte Platz, Albus. Ich bin gleich soweit." Er angelte nach den Krücken, die am Schreibtischrand lehnten und seufzte leise.

Der Schulleiter machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, die Snape in seiner Bewegung innehalten ließ. „Nein, Severus, mach dir bitte keine Umstände. Ich kann bedauerlicherweise ohnehin nicht lange bleiben. Du weißt, wie es zu Semesterbeginn zugeht", fügte er seufzend hinzu.

Snape nickte. „Ich nehme an, die Schüler werden zur gewohnten Zeit eintreffen?"

„Ja", antwortete der Schulleiter. „Und es freut mich, dass du zum Fest heute Abend erscheinen wirst."

Snapes Gesicht spiegelte nur mäßigen Enthusiasmus wider. „Als Hauslehrer ist es wohl meine Pflicht, nicht wahr?"

„Vor allem ist es wichtig, dass du dich den Schülern deines Hauses zeigst und ihnen damit Rückhalt gibst", antwortete Dumbledore. „Die nächste Zeit wird schwierig werden für sie."

Snape nickte seufzend und verzog das Gesicht. „Poppy hat mir von den _Racheaktionen_ gegen Slytherins erzählt."

„Es waren nur sehr vereinzelte Vorkommnisse, ja, aber wir dürfen diesen Funken auf keinen Fall auf die Schülerschaft überspringen lassen", meinte der alte Zauberer. „Die Erwachsenen sind kriegsmüde, aber die Kinder sind es wohl noch nicht."

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst, Albus..."

Ein energisches Klopfen aus dem Vorraum unterbrach das Gespräch der beiden Männer. _Heute geben sie sich die Türklinke in die Hand_. So viele Besucher wie an diesem einen Tag hatte er wohl das gesamte vergangene Jahr nicht gehabt, dachte Snape und verzog sarkastisch einen Mundwinkel.

„Ich sehe nach, wer es ist, Severus", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich muss dich nun ohnehin wieder verlassen, so leid es mir tut."

Einige Augenblicke später war der Schulleiter gegangen und Kingsley stand in der Tür. Er hatte ein vollgefülltes Tablett in der Hand, das er am Esstisch abstellte.

„Ich dachte mir, ich bringe das Mittagessen herunter", lächelte er den Tränkemeister an, „um dir die Mühen zu ersparen, in die Große Halle hinauf zu kommen."

„Danke, Kingsley, das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir", antwortete Snape. „Ich bin nicht sehr hungrig…"

„Ach was, Severus… Mit dem Essen kommt der Appetit."

„Warum habe ich nur zeitweilig das Gefühl, dass aus dir meine selige Großmutter spricht…?" entgegnete der Tränkemeister und hob eine Augenbraue.

Kingsley lachte und hielt Snape seinen Arm hin, um ihm aufstehen zu helfen. Nachdem sich der Slytherin zu Tisch niedergelassen und Kingsley die Krücken verstaut hatte, stieß Snape einen leisen Seufzer der Frustration aus.

„Es geht doch schon ganz gut, Severus", sagte der Ravenclaw, während er ebenfalls Platz nahm.

Snape stieß ein gedämpftes, bitteres Lachen aus. „Die Tatsache, dass ich nicht einmal fähig bin, ohne Hilfe von meinem Schreibtisch aufzustehen, würde ich wohl nicht gerade als _gut_ betiteln."

„Severus…" sagte Kingsley mit ernster Miene. „Was erwartest du? Es wird schon werden mit der Zeit – bald wirst du wieder ganz der Alte sein."

„Minus eines Beins."

Der Ravenclaw biss sich auf die Unterlippe und blickte Snape in die Augen. „Was ist wirklich los, Severus? Was beschäftigt dich?"

_Eventuell, dass ich Angst vor Kindern habe? Angst vor verdammten Bälgern, die mir nicht einmal bis zur Brust reichen? Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass ich aufrecht stehen könnte…_

Snape hielt Kingsleys Blick ohne zu blinzeln stand. „Nichts", entgegnete er. „Das Essen wird kalt."

Kingsley seufzte resignierend und begann, die Speisen auf die beiden Teller zu verteilen.

o

* * *

o

_Ein weiterer Kelch…_, seufzte Snape innerlich, während er seine Robe zurechtzupfte, die durch das Hineinsetzen in den Rollstuhl verrutscht war. Er hatte den Nachmittag mit Lesen und Listenschreiben verbracht und vor allem damit, seine Gedanken vom bevorstehenden Willkommensfest abzulenken. Die Tatsache allerdings, dass er eine halbe Ewigkeit und alle seine Kraftreserven gebraucht hatte, nur um auf die Toilette zu gelangen, hatte nicht gerade geholfen, seine im Keller befindliche Stimmung zu heben. Und als ihn Kingsley schließlich kurz nach Sonnenuntergang aufsuchte, um ihm bei den letzten Vorbereitungen zu helfen, hätte er ihn beinahe böse angefahren. Er atmete tief durch, als Kingsley von hinten sanft seine Schulter drückte.

„Wollen wir?" fragte der Ravenclaw mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Snape nickte, einen leisen Seufzer ausstoßend. _Nun denn_..., dachte er.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg nach oben durch die langen Treppen und Gänge der Schule, durch die schon vereinzelte, entfernte Kinderstimmen schallten. Offensichtlich waren die Kutschen soeben eingetroffen. Snape fragte sich gerade in Gedanken, wer denn nun nach Hagrids Tod die Erstklässler über den See fahren würde, als er hinter einer Biegung einige ihm nur allzu bekannte Stimmen vernahm. Er deutete Kingsley mit der Hand anzuhalten, was dieser mit einem fragenden Blick quittierte. Der Tränkemeister schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und lauschte mit gerunzelter Stirn, die Augen verengt.

„_...könnte einen Hippogreif verdrücken!"_

„_Also wirklich, Ron, kannst du denn an nichts anderes als an Essen denken?"_

_„Ey, Schokofrösche halten nicht den ganzen Tag über an!"_

_„Die Menge, die du vertilgt hast, sollte eher für eine ganze Woche reichen. Und wenn du nicht so lange mit deinen Verehrerinnen herumgetrödelt hättest, wären wir zumindest schon einmal in der Großen Halle."_

„_Ach komm, Hermine…"_

„_Ich frage mich, wie es dieses Jahr im Unterricht wird..."_

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich weiter, als er die Stimme Potters erkannte.

„_Jaaa, das letzte Jahr. Endlich!"_

Und die endgültig letzte Gelegenheit, in deinen roten Schädel ein wenig Wissen hineinzubefördern, Weasley, dachte Snape.

„_Das meinte ich nicht, Ron. Ich meinte... na ja... es sind einige Professoren gestorben..."_

„_Oh... ja."_

„_Hat eigentlich irgendjemand gehört, was mit dem alten Snape ist?"_

Der Slytherin konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bei der Nennung seines Namens unmerklich zusammenzuckte.

_„Nichts Konkretes. Ich habe mitgehört, als Dad zu Mum sagte, er wäre in der letzten Schlacht verletzt worden."_

„_Lebt er noch?"_

„_Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen, Hermine, Unkraut vergeht nicht."_

_„Harry hat Recht. Der schleimige Idiot hat es sich noch immer richten können, wie es ihm gepasst hat. Der hat sich noch immer überall rausgewunden. Daß er nicht zu deiner Ehrung gekommen ist, Harry, das war wirklich ein starkes Stück."_

„_Vielleicht trauert er doch noch seinem alten Meister hinterher..."_

Kingsleys Hand griff nach Snapes Schulter, fast so als wollte er verhindern, dass der Slytherin aus dem Rollstuhl aufsprang. Snapes Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und er atmete schwer, als er versuchte, seine Gefühle im Zaum zu halten. Wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, er hätte diese unmöglichen Fratzen auf dermaßen kleine Häufchen reduziert, dass sie sich gewünscht hätten, nie geboren worden zu sein. So aber schloss er nur verbittert die Augen und senkte den Kopf.

„P... P... Professor... Snape!"

„Sie... _Merlin_!"

Der Tränkemeister blickte auf und fixierte drei Paar schreckgeweiteter Gryffindor-Augen, seine Miene versteinert und die Augen verengt. Bange Sekunden verstrichen, bis sich die Augen der drei Schüler von seinem eisigen Blick losrissen und wie in Zeitlupe seinen Körper hinabstreiften. Als sie schließlich an seiner nicht mehr vorhandenen Gliedmaße angelangt waren und die Ausbeulung, durch die sich deren Überrest unter der Robe abzeichnete, mit offenen Mündern angafften, drehte sich beinahe sein Magen um vor Zorn und Scham.

„Zur Zeit Ihrer Ehrung, Mister Potter, war ich wohl _indisponiert_", zischte er im gefährlichsten Tonfall, den er zustandebrachte. „Und jetzt gehen Sie mir aus den Augen."

Das Trio jedoch rührte sich nicht und blieb weiterhin wie versteinert vor ihm stehen; ihre bebenden Lippen versuchten offensichtlich entschuldigende Worte zu formen, die sie doch nicht hervorstammeln konnten.

„Haben Sie mich nicht verstanden?" fragte Snape, seine eisige Stimme nur mehr ein kaum hörbares Hauchen. „Sie können doch _gehen_...?"

Ein Ruck ging durch die drei Schüler, sie klappten die Münder wieder zu, drehten auf dem Absatz um und flohen um die Ecke außer Sicht. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, als der Tränkemeister langsam die Arme hob und das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

„Merlin..." flüsterte er.

Er spürte Kingsleys Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Severus..."

„Nein, Kingsley", unterbrach ihn Snape und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Bitte erspar es mir – ich weiß, was du sagen willst. Lass uns zusehen, dass wir in die Große Halle kommen, denn wenn wir nun vielleicht auch noch auf Longbottom stoßen sollten, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

Schließlich erreichten sie die Große Halle, aus der schon das Lachen fröhlicher Kinderstimmen drang. Kingsley schob den Rollstuhl über die Schwelle der großen Eingangstür und binnen Sekunden war auch das letzte Augenpaar der Anwesenden auf den Zaubertränkeprofessor und den Junglehrer gerichtet. Die Gespräche erstarben, um nach einigen Augenblicken erschütterter Stille vereinzeltem verhaltenen Gemurmel und Gewisper Platz zu machen. Mit versteinerter und bemüht unlesbarer Miene ließ Snape seinen Blick über die Reihen der Schüler streifen. Offensichtlich war sein Schicksal tatsächlich nicht allgemein bekannt gemacht worden, denn die Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws starrten ihn allesamt mit verständnislosen Blicken an. Am Gryffindortisch hatte die Nachricht offenkundig schon die Runde gemacht, denn die Schüler zeigten weniger erstaunte, als vielmehr betretene Gesichter.

„Professor Snape", vernahm er zu seiner Linken und wendete seinen Blick schließlich dem Tisch seines eigenen Hauses zu. Die Mienen seiner Slytherins spiegelten die innere Zerrissenheit des Hauses wider, einige Schüler senkten betreten den Kopf, während andere wiederum offenes Entsetzen zeigten. Draco Malfoy war derjenige, der gesprochen hatte; auf seiner Brust prangte die goldene Plakette des Schulsprechers. Snape verengte die Augen und nickte seinen Schülern zum Gruß zu. Es würde tatsächlich noch eine Weile dauern bis die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Jahre aufgearbeitet waren – vor allem in seinem eigenen Haus, dachte er. Nicht nur, dass Slytherin der Paria unter den Häusern der Schule war, das Haus in sich war noch dazu gespalten in Täter und Opfer...

„Professor Snape, Professor Shacklebolt!"

Die Stimme des Schulleiters riss Snape aus seinen Gedanken. Dumbledore kam ihnen entgegen und begleitete sie zum Tisch, wo Kingsley den Rollstuhl an den vorgesehenen unbestuhlten Platz schob und neben dem Tränkemeister Platz nahm. Als Snape einen leisen Seufzer der Erleichterung ausstieß, schenkte ihm Kingsley ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Nun wissen sie es", sagte er leise, „und du hast das erst einmal überstanden."

„Hm", brummte Snape unbestimmt, während er seinen Kolleginnen und Kollegen beiderseits in stummem Gruß zunickte. Diejenigen unter ihnen, die ihn heute das erste Mal wiedersahen, gaben sich offensichtlich die größte Mühe, auf ihren Gesichtern ein mehr oder weniger verlegenes Lächeln zu zeigen. Fast automatisch kräuselte sich der Mundwinkel des Slytherin, als er ihre Unsicherheit realisierte.

Nachdem Minerva McGonagall die Halle betreten hatte – eine Gruppe wohlbekannt erschreckt dreinschauender Erstklässler im Schlepptau – begann der Sprechende Hut traditionsgemäß mit seinem alljährlichen Lied zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres. Während der Hut von _Neubeginn_ und _Zusammenhalt_ sang, ließ Snape seine Blicke über die versammelte Schülerschaft streifen. Einige überraschte er noch dabei, wie sie ihn verstohlen beobachteten, nur um dann schnell wie ertappte Sünder ihre Blicke zu senken. Harry Potter jedoch hielt seinem Blick stand, und Snape bemerkte, dass er ihm nicht in die Augen sah, sondern auf seine ...Stirn. Ein höhnisches Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, als er die Ironie der Situation realisierte, und auch Potter lächelte. Nun waren sie wohl ebenfalls als _ebenbürtig gezeichnet_. Interessant...

Die Neuzugänge zu Slytherin waren diesmal tatsächlich geringer, was die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor veranlasste, Snape wissend zuzuzwinkern, als sie den Sprechenden Hut wegtrug. Als schließlich der Schulleiter aufstand, um seine alljährliche Rede zu halten, verstummte das Gemurmel in der Halle und alle Augen richteten sich wieder auf den Tisch der Lehrer.

„Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts!" begrüßte Dumbledore Schülerschaft und Professoren gleichermaßen. „Wie der Sprechende Hut dankenswerterweise schon ausgeführt hat, und wie Sie alle ohnehin schon wissen – dieses Jahr unterscheidet sich von den vorangegangenen. Wir haben einen großen Sieg gefeiert..."

Aufbrandender Jubel unterbrach die Rede des Schulleiters – das lauteste Zentrum am Tisch der Gryffindors, wo sich die Schüler förmlich damit überschlugen, Harry Potter durch Umarmen und Schulterklopfen ihre Anerkennung zu zeigen.

„Aber..." Dumbledore hob die Hand und versuchte, das Getöse zu übertönen, das nur langsam wieder erstarb. „Aber – so erfreulich der Sieg auch ist, es wurden auch schmerzliche Wunden geschlagen, und viele von uns haben bedauerliche, persönliche Verluste erlitten", fügte er mit ernster Miene hinzu, und Snape konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Schatten über sein Gesicht huschte.

„Auch der Lehrkörper von Hogwarts ist von diesen Verlusten betroffen", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „und Sie werden einige Veränderungen in unserer Mitte feststellen. In tiefer Trauer gebe ich das Ableben unserer Professoren Flitwick und Hagrid bekannt. Neue Hauslehrerin von Ravenclaw wird Professor Vector, und Hagrids Aufgabenbereich wird von nun an von Professor Grubbly-Plank ausgefüllt werden. In zwei Wochen werden wir gemeinsam in einer kleinen Feierlichkeit der Opfer gedenken, die Hogwarts erbringen musste. Als Professor für Zauberkunst dürfen wir ein neues Gesicht in unserer Runde begrüßen – den verdienten Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt!" Er wendete sich Kingsley zu, der kurz aufstand und sich dem ein wenig verhaltenen Applaus stellte.

„Das Fach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste befindet sich zur Zeit in einer Überarbeitung des Lehrplans und wird bis auf weiteres ausgesetzt", sprach Dumbledore weiter und drehte sich dann zu Snape um, dessen Gesicht sich verfinsterte. „Professor Snape wurde in der letzten Schlacht schwer verwundet und befindet sich zur Zeit noch in Rekonvaleszenz. Die Stunden für Zaubertränke werden in der Zwischenzeit von Professor Sprout übernommen bis Professor Snape wieder selbst unterrichten kann."

Die weitere Rede des Schulleiters registrierte Snape nur mehr am Rande, genauso wie die Schüler, die ihm nun wieder verstohlene Blicke zuwarfen und sich wohl redlich bemühten, ihr verräterisches Mienenspiel nicht allzu offen zu zeigen.

Das Erscheinen der Speisen sorgte allerdings schließlich dafür, dass sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf das Festessen richtete und niemand mehr bemerkte, wie der Tränkemeister für einen kurzen Moment seine Maske fallen ließ und schwer atmend die Augen schloss.

ooooo

ooo

o

* * *

Anmerkungen: Nicht, dass ich da jetzt vielleicht missverstanden werde – ich wollte die Kinder (bzw. in dem Fall natürlich schon „Jugendliche" in der 7. Klasse) keineswegs als „negativ" oder „böse" darstellen. Aber wir wissen wohl alle, wie schnell man manchmal impulsive, unbedachte Äußerungen abfeuert, und damit andere Menschen ungewollt verletzt – vor allem, wenn diese eh schon labil oder unsicher sind. 

Nr. 2: ich habe absichtlich den originalen Namen der lieben Prof. Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank ihrer deutschen Übersetzung Rauhe-Pritsche vorgezogen. Ich denke einmal, die Gründe liegen auf der Hand (hab selten einen dermaßen bescheuerten Namen gelesen ;-)). Außerdem hatte ich in irgendeinem der vorangegangenen Kapitel schon einmal (unbewusst) ihren englischen Namen verwendet, und nachdem sich da niemand beschwert hat… hehe…

**Honigdrache:** Hey, jetzt is kein Schnee mehr da… (auf graubraunen Gatsch auf der Straße lug und dämonisch kicher)… ;-)) Tut mir leid, dass es zur Zeit mit den Updates ein wenig dauert!

**darkshadowydancer:** Dankeschön! Ja, dieser Satz über Quantität und Qualität ist nicht unweise und vielseitig verwendbar… hehe…

**leynia: **Oh, so ein langes Review, vielen Dank:)… Ja, ich bleibe Severus-fixiert, nachdem die Geschichte ja ausschließlich aus seinem Blickwinkel geschrieben wird. Aber Harry und Draco werden wohl vorkommen – ich sag das jetzt mit Vorbehalt, weil ich mich von meinem geplanten Plot ein wenig entfernt habe und ich mir zu gewissen Details noch Gedanken machen muß.

**Mina Harker:** Dankedanke! Ja, der Anfang ist einmal getan im „sich den Schüleraugen stellen"… hehe

**Lilith11:** Das Zusammentreffen war vorerst nur einmal ein bisserl „oberflächlich"… aber der Anfang ist einmal gemacht. Vielen Dank für das Adden zum C2:)

**Mariacharly:** Vielen Dank für dein langes und liebes Review! Ja, im Endeffekt ist das doch wirklich so mit den meisten dieser Ehrungen (also „militärspezifische", meine ich). Ich muß auch immer ein wenig bitter lächeln, wenn Orden etc. posthum verliehen werden – das is ja eigentlich genauso zynisch.

**Mrs. Sarah Snape: **Wow, das erste Review und dann für mich? Oohh… (sich fürchterlich geehrt fühl :)). Vielen Dank für dein Lob:)

**Rosifer:** Hehe, es geht ihm besser, aber vollständig wiederhergestellt ist er nicht. LOL, ja das mit den kürbissaftschlürfenden Lullis… manchmal kann ich einfach meine vorlaute Klappe nicht halten :D… Aber nachdem ich Snape schon in einer meiner Kurzgeschichten zum Bierliebhaber gemacht habe, fand ich das nur passend hier… Ich kann ihn mir einfach nicht mit Kürbissaft vorstellen, und Alternativen wie Mineralwasser? Bäh:D

**Morla- SyalNaomi FaryTale:** Also an deinem Namen verzweifel ich immer wieder… hihihi… vielen Dank für dein Review:)

**Katharina-B:** Es liegt eventuell daran, dass du mich gar nicht auf Author Alert hast – also zumindest stehst du nicht in meiner Liste, hihihi! Es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Details gefallen, das ist nämlich auch meine eigene große Vorliebe (also generell bei FFs ;-)). Hehe…

Vielen Dank euch allen für eure lieben Reviews, ihr macht mich jedes Mal glücklich…:)

Bitte sagt es aber auch einmal, wenn euch etwas nicht zusagen sollte, gell!


	12. Bergamotte

Beta wie immer: die liebe **Persephone Lupin** – vielen, vielen Dank!

Eine besondere Danksagung in diesem Kapitel geht an **Ginnyvere** für eine weitere spontane Hilfeleistung in einer prekären Latein-Notlage… ;-)

* * *

o

**Bergamotte**

o

„Poppy, es tut _weh_!"

Snape saß an der Kante seines Betts, die rechte Hand im Baumwollstoff des Nachthemds verkrampft – so als wollte er dasselbe hinaufziehen, um den Widersinn auch optisch zu untermauern, Schmerzen in einer nicht mehr vorhandenen Gliedmaße zu verspüren. Nachdem er sich nach dem Willkommensfest für zwei volle Tage in seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten verkrochen hatte, und weder von Madam Pomfrey noch von Kingsley dazu bewegt werden konnte, sich wenigstens zum sporadischen Essen der Öffentlichkeit zu stellen, war er heute Morgen zu allem Überfluss mit Schmerzen aufgewacht – in seinem rechten Bein! _Wie konnte etwas wehtun, das nicht mehr da war? Wurde er jetzt letztendlich doch verrückt?_

„Da ist nichts mehr, was du untersuchen könntest, Poppy", zischte er, als Madam Pomfrey ihren Zauberstab schwenkte. Die Heilerin warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ihn zum Verstummen brachte, und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Du leidest unter Phantomschmerzen", stellte sie nachdenklich fest.

Snape verengte die Augen. „Phantomschmerzen…?" Er wurde das dumpfe Gefühl nicht los, dass ihn diese Hexe auf den Arm nahm. „Wie soll das funktionieren? Meines bescheidenen medizinischen Wissens nach benötigt man zumindest Nerven, um Schmerz zu fühlen…" Er griff mit der Hand nach dem Stumpf. „…und da sind keine Nerven. Da ist überhaupt kein Bein mehr!"

„Severus", setzte Madam Pomfrey zu einer Erklärung an, während das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters eine Mischung aus Ärger und Frustration widerspiegelte. „Phantomschmerzen sind nicht mit gewöhnlichen Schmerzen vergleichbar. Dein Gehirn spielt dir da einen Streich…"

„Ich bilde mir das nicht ein!" unterbrach sie der Slytherin entnervt und funkelte sie böse an.

„Nein, so habe ich das nicht gemeint", versuchte ihn die Heilerin zu beruhigen. „Phantomschmerzen sind noch nicht einmal in der Muggelmedizin restlos erforscht – ganz zu schweigen von unserer Heilkunst, in der Amputationen überhaupt äußerst selten vorgenommen werden müssen. Ich habe einmal mit Mr. Moody darüber gesprochen, und er hat mir anvertraut, dass er in der ersten Zeit nach seinem Verlust ebenfalls darunter gelitten hat."

Snapes Innerstes verkrampfte sich ein wenig. „Kann man etwas dagegen unternehmen?" fragte er knapp, aber ruhiger als zuvor.

„Laut Mr. Moody vergehen diese Schmerzen nach einiger Zeit zumeist von selbst", antwortete Madam Pomfrey. „Und in der Zwischenzeit kann ich dir ein leichtes Schmerzmittel geben."

Snape presste die Lippen aufeinander. Schön langsam aber sicher hatte er genug von all diesen Heilgebräuen, dachte er.

„Es scheint allerdings gewisse _Auslöser_ für Phantomschmerzen zu geben", fuhr die Heilerin mit ernster Stimme fort. „Bestimmte Wetterlagen zum Beispiel – oder emotionaler Stress…"

Na das war ja einmal etwas ganz Neues, dachte der Slytherin düster. _Emotionaler Stress… Ha!_

Madam Pomfrey kramte in ihrer mitgebrachten Tasche und holte eine kleine Phiole heraus, die sie Snape hinhielt. „Hier, Severus… Das sollte die Schmerzen einstweilen ein wenig lindern."

Der Tränkemeister griff ein wenig widerwillig nach der Medizin, während ihn Madam Pomfrey mit ernster Miene musterte und sich dann räusperte.

„Was ist los, Severus?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Ich kenne dich mittlerweile seit Jahren – Jahr_zehnten_ – und müsste schon ausgesprochen blind sein, um nicht zu bemerken, dass dich irgendetwas belastet."

Snapes Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich. „Es ist nichts", fauchte er ein wenig schärfer als beabsichtigt.

„Mach mir nichts vor", entgegnete Madam Pomfrey. „Mir ist klar, dass du nicht gerade als Gesellschaftstyp bekannt bist, aber dass nicht einmal Kingsley und ich dich in den letzten beiden Tagen aus deiner Wohnung _zerren_ konnten – das ist nicht einmal für dich normal."

Den Teufel würde er tun und dieser Hexe gestehen, dass er einer Bande Halbwüchsiger aus dem Wege ging, dachte Snape und senkte unwillkürlich den Kopf.

„Kingsley hat mir von eurem Zusammentreffen mit Mr. Potter und seinen Freunden erzählt…"

Ein zischender Atemzug entfuhr dem Slytherin bevor er ihn verhindern konnte. So weit war es also schon mit seiner Selbstkontrolle gekommen, dachte er bitter. Nicht einmal sein Gesicht konnte er mehr wahren, wenn es darauf ankam.

„Das ist es also…" sagte die Heilerin leise. „Ich habe mir so etwas in der Art gedacht – und Kingsley ebenfalls."

Snapes Gesicht fuhr hoch, und er funkelte Madam Pomfrey an. Diese jedoch ignorierte seinen Blick.

„Kingsley hat mir erzählt, was bei dem Zusammentreffen passiert ist", sagte sie mit ernster Miene. „Severus, lass dich doch davon nicht dermaßen aus dem Konzept bringen! Niemand wusste, was mit dir passiert ist, und die Schüler waren durch die Situation einfach überfordert – genauso wie du."

Der Slytherin presste die Lippen aufeinander und senkte den Blick. „Sie gaffen… und zerreißen sich wohl gerade das Maul über mich…"

„…und das ist so schwer nachzuvollziehen für dich?" unterbrach ihn Madam Pomfrey. „Ehrlich Severus, was erwartest du denn? Die Schüler müssen sich ebenfalls erst an diese …_Tatsache_ gewöhnen. Sie waren überrascht, vermutlich schockiert – und sie meinten es mit Sicherheit nicht böse", fügte sie hinzu.

„Was ich ernsthaft zu bezweifeln wage…"

„Unsinn", entgegnete Madam Pomfrey und schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Es hilft auf jeden Fall kein bisschen, wenn du dich hier verbarrikadierst und in Selbstmitleid versinkst."

„Ich versinke nicht in Selbstmitleid!" fauchte Snape aufbrausend.

„Doch, das tust du", stellte die Heilerin fest, aber in ihrer Stimme schwang Verständnis mit. „Du darfst dich nicht gehen lassen, Severus, auch dein Leben geht weiter. Und gib auch deinem Umfeld eine Chance, sich daran zu gewöhnen – immerhin kommt so ein Fall in unserer Welt nicht gerade häufig vor. Natürlich _starren_ die Schüler da erst einmal ein wenig…"

_Vor allem, wenn es den verhasstesten Lehrer der Schule betrifft_, dachte Snape und kräuselte bitter einen Mundwinkel. „Hm", brummte er unbestimmt, während eine ganz leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf der Tirade der Heilerin heimlich nachgab.

„Niemand will dir etwas böses, Severus…"

Das war nun schon die zweite Neuigkeit an diesem Morgen, dachte der Tränkemeister sarkastisch. Und diese wagte er definitiv ernsthaft anzuzweifeln.

„Pomona hat gestern Abend nach dir gefragt", wechselte Madam Pomfrey behutsam das Thema.

Snape verengte die Augen. Offensichtlich war schon in den ersten beiden Tagen der erste Kessel explodiert, dachte er höhnisch. „Was wollte sie denn?"

„Sie bat mich, dir auszurichten, dass eines ihrer Bergamottebäumchen schon zwei Früchte trägt", sagte die Heilerin. „Sie meinte allerdings, dass du die Früchte bald ernten solltest, weil sie nicht garantieren könne, dass die Bäume so bald wieder tragen würden. Sie sagte, die Früchte seien zeitig, denn die normale Erntezeit wäre erst ab frühestens November."

Der Slytherin nickte. „Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Danke, Poppy."

_Also doch keine Kesseleinschmelzungen_, dachte Snape fast bedauernd, während Madam Pomfrey seine Kleidung holte und dann begann, ihm beim Anziehen zu helfen.

o

ooo

o

Nachdem ihn die Medihexe nach den mittlerweile schon gewohnten Morgentätigkeiten wieder verlassen hatte, verbrachte Snape den Vormittag hauptsächlich damit, ein paar weitere Studien zu seinen geplanten Projekten anzustellen. Er stellte mit einiger Befriedigung fest, dass das Gehen an den Krücken immer besser zu bewerkstelligen war, und als er schließlich zum wiederholten Mal von seinem Sessel aufstehen und sich wieder hinsetzen konnte, schickte er schließlich einen Hauselfen zu Madam Sprout, um bezüglich eines möglichen Treffens am Nachmittag anzufragen – zwecks Ernte der Bergamottefrüchte. Kingsley hatte sich zum Mittagessen angekündigt, und der Tränkemeister wollte vorher noch einige Dinge erledigt wissen – einerseits, um sie aus dem Kopf zu haben und andererseits, um seine Gedanken von Madam Pomfreys morgendlicher Tirade abzulenken. Der Vorwurf und die anschließende widerwillige Erkenntnis, dass er sich tatsächlich in Selbstmitleid suhlte, kratzten schwer an Snapes Stolz. Gerade als er langsam zu einem Wandschrank humpelte, in dessen Tiefen er eine spezielle und leider sehr selten gebrauchte Aufsatzsammlung zum Thema „Mediterrane Zitrusfrüchte und deren praktische Verarbeitung in der magischen Braukunst" vermutete, klopfte es an der Tür. Snape nickte befriedigt. Er war durchaus nicht unglücklich über Kingsleys offensichtlich überpünktliche Ankunft, denn er stellte fest, dass er seinem Körper wohl einmal mehr zuviel zugemutet hatte. Sein Bein zitterte und die Schultern schmerzten, als er umständlich seinen Zauberstab aus der linken Ärmeltasche seiner Robe fingerte.

„Komm herein, Kingsley", sagte er, als er die Tür im Vorraum aufspringen hörte. _Keine Minute zu früh_, dachte er, als er sich mit immer mühsamer werdenden Bewegungen in Richtung Esstisch aufmachte.

„Professor Snape…" hörte er eine schüchterne Stimme sagen, die verdächtig …_nicht_ nach Kingsley klang! Ein Adrenalinstoß durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er sich langsam umdrehte und das infernalische Trio im Eingang stehen sah.

„Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?" mühte sich Snape mit seidiger Stimme ab, nachdem er den ersten Schock und Ärger über seine eigene Unachtsamkeit überwunden hatte. Sein Bein brannte und drohte vor Anstrengung nachzugeben, seine Schultergelenke schmerzten, und zwischen ihm und dem ersehnten Sessel standen drei verdammte Gryffindors in der Tür, die nervös mit den Füßen Löcher in seinen Teppich scharrten. _Großartig_.

„Ich höre…?" setzte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme nach.

„Professor Snape…" begann Harry noch einmal, während ihn Snape aus verengten Augen fixierte. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung…" stammelte er.

„Potter…" knurrte Snape ungeduldig. Der Sessel schien in immer weitere Ferne zu entschwinden. „Sollten Sie etwas zu sagen haben, dann sagen Sie es. Andernfalls verlassen Sie bitte meine Wohnung, ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für unmotiviertes Geplauder."

Der Schüler reckte sein Kinn in die Höhe und holte tief Luft. „Wir wollten uns für unser Verhalten entschuldigen, Professor Snape", sagte er, während Ron und Hermine hinter ihm zustimmend nickten. „Wir… wir wollten Sie nicht verletzen… und es tut uns leid."

Der Tränkemeister hob eine Augenbraue und kräuselte einen Mundwinkel. „Wer hat Sie geschickt?"

„Niemand…" sagte Harry und machte ein verständnisloses Gesicht. „– Professor", fügte er eilig hinzu.

„Uns hat niemand geschickt, Professor", wiederholte Hermine. „Hätte uns jemand schicken sollen?"

Sich schwer auf die Krücken stützend schüttelte Snape den Kopf und machte eine unwillige Handbewegung. „Nein", antwortete er knapp. „Sonst noch etwas? Ja, Mr. Weasley?" fragte er, während er versuchte den Schweißfilm zu ignorieren, der sich in der Zwischenzeit auf seiner Stirn gebildet hatte. Es stand dem hochgewachsenen, schlaksigen Rotschopf ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er noch etwas vorbringen wollte. Und je schneller er dies tat, desto schneller konnte Snape die Bälger wieder aus seiner Wohnung werfen.

„Wie… wie geht es Ihnen, Professor Snape?" stammelte Ron, während sein Gesicht so rot glühte, dass nicht einmal mehr eine einzige Sommersprosse auszumachen war.

Für einen kurzen Moment glaubte Snape, sich verhört zu haben. „Mr. Weasley…" begann er in gefährlicher Tonlage, aber das sarkastische Lächeln, das begonnen hatte, seine Lippen zu umspielen, erstarb wieder. Er fühlte sich so müde. Dass sich die drei gerade _diesen_ Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hatten, um ihr offensichtlich plötzlich erwachtes Mitgefühl zu plakatieren, erschien ihm fast wie ein weiterer, zynischer Schicksalsschlag.

„Es geht den Umständen entsprechend, Mr. Weasley", sagte er so ruhig als möglich. „Ihre Entschuldigung ist akzeptiert. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt."

So schnell, wie die Schritte der drei Gryffindors im Eingang und zur Tür hinaus verhallten, rückte auch die ersehnte Sitzgelegenheit wieder näher – und als sich Snape schließlich langsam auf seinem Sessel niederließ, stieß er einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. _Es tut ihnen leid_, dachte er kopfschüttelnd, während ihm die Predigt der Medihexe erneut in den Ohren klang. „Hm", brummte er nachdenklich in sich hinein, während er begann, gedankenverloren seinen noch immer viel zu mageren Oberschenkel zu kneten.

Beim Mittagessen mit Kingsley, der kurz darauf auch eintraf, erwähnte der Tränkemeister den Besuch der Schüler nur beiläufig, und auch sein Freund hatte sich scheinbar dazu entschlossen, die Ausführungen Snapes nur mit einem Lächeln zu quittieren. Stattdessen betrieben sie leichte Konversation über Kingsleys erste Unterrichtsstunden und über das Faktum, dass die Schüler ihren neuen Lehrer wohl zu lieben schienen – eine kaum verwunderliche Tatsache, wie Snape nur mäßig überrascht feststellte.

„Heute Vormittag hatte ich die Hufflepuff-Erstklässler", erzählte Kingsley fröhlich, während er sich eine zweite Portion auf seinen Teller lud. „Wir haben die Zauberstabbewegungen geübt – goldig, sag ich dir! Kaum zu glauben, dass wir auch einmal so klein waren. Und so bemüht und arbeitsam sind sie – Pomona wird ihre Freude haben mit ihrem Neuzuwachs", fügte er hinzu.

„Die Freude wird wohl genau solange anhalten, bis sie ihre Schützlinge das erste Mal mit einem Zaubertrankrezept konfrontiert."

„Du bist ein unverbesserlicher Kinderschreck", grinste Kingsley kopfschüttelnd.

Der Tränkemeister kräuselte einen Mundwinkel. „Nun, wir werden ja sehen, wann die werte Pomona den ersten geschmolzenen Kessel vermeldet. Wetten werden noch angenommen."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Spielernatur bist, Severus."

„Bin ich auch nicht", antwortete Snape trocken und schob den geleerten Teller von sich.

o

ooo

o

Nachdem ihn Kingsley wieder in Richtung seiner Nachmittagsstunden verlassen hatte, gönnte sich Snape eine kurze Mittagsruhe und – ein wenig widerwillig – einen Stärkungstrank, denn er hatte vor, vor dem Treffen mit Madam Sprout in seinem Labor nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Zum Glück lag sein privater Arbeitsraum direkt anschließend an das Klassenzimmer für die Zaubertränkestunden, welches sich nur unweit seiner Wohnung auf derselben Etage der Kerker befand.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte, als er die Labor-Inventarliste in der Innentasche seiner Robe verstaute, und dann nach den Krücken griff. Wenigstens war zu erwarten, dass zumindest die Kerkergänge zur Zeit des Nachmittagsunterrichts relativ leer waren, dachte er, als er sich zum Eingang wandte und nach einem tiefen Atemzug die Tür öffnete. Ein Schwall kühler, vertraut riechender Luft hieß ihn willkommen, als er über die Schwelle trat und leise die Tür hinter sich schloss. Kein Geräusch war im Kerkergang zu hören, als Snape zufrieden nickte und sich in Richtung seines Büros aufmachte.

_Klonk… Klonk… Klonk…_

Entnervt hielt der Tränkemeister schon nach wenigen Schritten wieder inne und stierte böse auf die hölzernen Krücken hinab, die seine einst katzengleich-schleichenden Bewegungen nun in ein Trollgetrampel verwandelten, das wie ein Schwert durch die friedliche Stille schnitt. Er verengte die Augen und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„_Absorbe Sonitum"_, murmelte er, und während sich ein Lichtschimmer um die Fußteile der Krücken legte und langsam in das Holz einsickerte, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln. Wenn er schon nicht die Anmut seiner Bewegungen zurückerlangen konnte, _hören_ konnte man das Gepolter von nun an nicht mehr, dachte er.

Langsam, aber stetig humpelte Snape seinem Büro näher, das nur mehr eine Gangbiegung entfernt lag. Zufrieden über seine nunmehr geräuschlose Fortbewegung ging er in Gedanken die Liste der Tränke durch, zu deren Modifikation Bergamotteschale oder –öl in Betracht gezogen werden konnten. Er bog um die Ecke und …stieß mit voller Wucht gegen etwas sehr _Kleines_, das ihn so gefährlich aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, dass er sich gerade noch geistesgegenwärtig an der Mauerkante abfangen konnte, um einen Sturz zu vermeiden. Mit einem lauten Krachen fiel eine seiner Krücken zu Boden und er keuchte vor Schreck, als er sich mit verkrampfter Hand an der Mauer abstützte. Sein Blick fiel auf eine Schülerin, die mit offenem Mund und schreckgeweiteten Augen zu ihm aufsah.

„B… bitte entschuldigen S… Sie!" stammelte das am ganzen Körper zitternde Kind, das Snape als Ravenclaw erkannte – offenbar eine Erstklässlerin. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie", wiederholte sie quiekend.

Snapes Körper bebte vor Schreck und der Anstrengung, sich an dem Mauervorsprung festzukrallen. Schwer atmend blickte er die Schülerin aus verengten Augen an. „Sollten Sie nicht im Unterricht sein?" fragte er bedrohlich, während sein Blick zu der am Boden vor ihm liegenden Krücke wanderte. Er fragte sich verzweifelt, wie in Merlins Namen er diese erreichen sollte, bevor ihn die Kräfte verließen. Sein Zauberstab steckte in der Ärmeltasche, aber wenn er den Mauervorsprung losließ…

„Ich… ich musste auf die Toilette, …Sir." Das Mädchen machte ein Gesicht, als würde es jeden Augenblick in Ohnmacht fallen.

„Geben Sie mir die Krücke", zischte der Slytherin.

Scheinbar wie in Zeitlupe beugte sich das zitternde Kind nieder und ergriff die Krücke, während Snape schön langsam die Stirn feucht vor Schweiß wurde. Zögernd richtete sich die Schülerin auf und hielt dem Professor die Krücke hin, ihre Augen unter seinem finsteren Blick verschreckt niedergeschlagen.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor", flüsterte sie, während Snape – innerlich mehr als erleichtert – vorsichtig nach dem Gehbehelf griff und ihn wieder unter seiner rechten Achsel platzierte.

„Sollten Sie mir noch einmal negativ auffallen, wird es Ihnen noch viel mehr leid tun, Miss…"

„…_Davitt_, Professor", antwortete das Kind zerknirscht.

„Nun, Miss Davitt", sagte Snape. „Ich schlage vor, Sie begeben sich jetzt auf die Toilette und mir aus den Augen – und das flott."

„Ja, Professor Snape", flüsterte die Kleine und entfernte sich in Richtung der Mädchentoilette, ohne es zu wagen, sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Der Tränkemeister seufzte leise und stützte sich schwer atmend auf die Krücken. Wenn ihn schon ein Voldemort nicht ins Grab gebracht hatte – diese unmöglichen Bälger würden es mit Sicherheit einmal schaffen, dachte er und machte sich langsam weiter auf den Weg zu seinem nahen Büro.

Nachdem er den dunklen Raum betreten hatte, öffnete er zuallererst das kleine Fenster, um den stechenden Geruch zu vertreiben, der ihm schon beim Öffnen der Tür ins Gesicht geschlagen war. Irgendeine Tränkezutat musste während seiner langen Abwesenheit schlecht geworden sein, dachte er ein wenig verärgert. Seine geschulte Nase erkannte sogleich den Schuldigen – eine eingelegte Kappaniere, deren luftdichte Abdeckung offensichtlich schadhaft geworden war. Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs entfernte er das stinkende Etwas und fächelte ein wenig unbeholfen mit der Hand in der Luft – in der Hoffnung, den Gestank schneller zu vertreiben. Dann setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch und ließ nacheinander verschiedene Einmachgläser und andere Behälter heranschweben, um deren Inhalt zu kontrollieren. Aus dem angrenzenden Klassenraum drangen leises Gemurmel und vereinzelte gedämpfte Geräusche. _Es ist verdächtig ruhig_, dachte der Tränkemeister und konzentrierte sich weiter auf seine Inventur. Nach Glas Nummer 76 (Ginsengwurzel in Spiritus) ließ ihn ein lauter Knall aufschrecken, der sogleich ein höhnisches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Tumultartiges Getöse brach auf der anderen Seite der Tür aus. _Na also_…

Nach einer Stunde Arbeit und dem Katalogisieren von 189 Objekten war Snapes Inventur komplett, und er ging ein letztes Mal seine Liste durch, zufrieden mit sich selbst. Die Veränderung des Geräuschpegels auf der anderen Seite der Tür verriet ihm, dass auch die Zaubertränkestunde vorüber zu sein schien, und so erhob er sich schwerfällig, um zu Madam Sprout hinüberzugehen.

Er wartete, bis das Plappern der aus dem Klassenzimmer hinausströmenden Halbwüchsigen ein wenig verebbt war und öffnete dann die Tür. Madam Sprout war gerade dabei, ihre Notizen zusammenzupacken, als sie ihn erblickte.

„Ah, Severus! Schön dich zu sehen!"

„Pomona", grüßte Snape höflich zurück. „Wie lief deine Stunde? Irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse?" fragte er mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Nichts erwähnenswertes", antwortete Madam Sprout. „Nur kleinere Sachen."

_Und eine Explosion_, dachte der Tränkemeister insgeheim.

„Allerdings muss ich wohl noch ein wenig frischen Koriander ernten", merkte die Hufflepuff belustigt an. „Einer meiner Schützlinge hat sich in der Menge vergriffen, was seinem Kessel nicht besonders wohl getan hat."

„Es ist mir nicht entgangen. Scheint eine _kräftige_ Gemüsesuppe gewesen zu sein."

„Ach, das ist doch nicht weiter schlimm", lachte Madam Sprout. „Kessel kann man ersetzen."

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg, wobei die ältere Hexe geduldig langsam neben Snape herschlenderte.

„Wie geht es dir denn mittlerweile, Severus?" fragte sie ernst. „Mit den Krücken scheint es ja schon ganz gut zu funktionieren, oder?"

„Nunja – man _übt_", antwortete Snape und verzog das Gesicht. „Und Poppy gibt ebenfalls ihr bestes."

_Gegen das hier kann allerdings nicht einmal Poppy etwas ausrichten_, dachte Snape, als sie an einer Treppe ankamen, die sich in endlos erscheinenden Höhen verlor. Madam Sprout schien das Problem erkannt zu haben, denn sie legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Langsam, Severus", sagte sie leise. „Wir haben keine Eile."

Und _langsam_ in der Tat erklommen sie die Treppe, Stufe für Stufe, und als sie oben angekommen waren, stieß Snape einen verhaltenen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Zum Glück war der Ausgang zu den Gewächshäusern nicht mehr weit und der Weg dorthin eben.

„Es sind zwei schöne, große Früchte", sagte Madam Pomfrey, als sie die Tür zum Gewächshaus öffnete. Sie traten über die Schwelle und tauchten ein in die warme, feuchte und nach Erde und Pflanzen duftende Luft. Von Zeit zu Zeit beneidete Snape die Kräuterkundelehrerin sogar ein wenig um ihren angenehmen Arbeitsplatz – vor allem im Winter.

„Die Bergamottebäumchen sind ganz hinten links", sagte Madam Sprout und deutete die Richtung mit der Hand. „Ich werde inzwischen den Koriander holen."

Snape humpelte in den hinteren Teil des Gewächshauses, wobei er sich bemühte, einigen der sensibleren Pflanzen auszuweichen, die in den schmalen Weg hineinhingen. Die Früchte an den Bäumchen waren tatsächlich schon reif, wie er nach einem leichten Daumendruck auf die Schale erfreut feststellte. Er pflückte die erste und wog sie in der Hand. Und groß waren sie auch – _zu_ groß, denn die Frucht passte nicht in die Tasche seiner Robe. Und nachdem seine Hände anderwärtig gebunden waren… Nach kurzer Überlegung zog er seinen Zauberstab und verhexte die Früchte, sodass sie knapp hinter seinem Rücken herschwebten.

„Du bist dir hoffentlich dessen bewusst, dass das etwas seltsam aussieht, Severus?" grinste Madam Sprout, als Snape wieder bei ihr auftauchte, die beiden Bergamottefrüchte hinter sich in der Luft auf und ab schwebend.

Snape machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. „Ein Professor für Zaubertränke mit zwei schwebenden Früchten? Wieso?"

Madam Sprout lachte und griff nach ihrem Körbchen voller Korianderblätter. „Komm, gehen wir, Severus", sagte sie kichernd. „Die Luft hier scheint dir nicht wohl zu bekommen – sie macht dich ungewöhnlich humorvoll."

„Hm", brummte der Slytherin. _Humorvoll_… Der erste Schüler, der es wagen würde zu lachen, würde dies auf der Stelle bitter bereuen, dachte er, während er hinter Madam Sprout wieder ins Freie trat und einen finsteren Blick aufsetzte.

ooo

oo

o

* * *

**Anmerkungen**: 

Das, was ich im letzten Kapitel befürchtet habe, ist eingetroffen – die Kinderlein sind tatsächlich eher „negativ" aufgenommen worden – zwar glaubwürdig (was mich unheimlich freut, muß ich zugeben), aber doch irgendwie „negativ". Ich hoffe allerdings, dass sie mit diesem Kapitel rehabilitiert wurden ;-).

_absorbere_: dämpfen, absorbieren ;-)  
_sonitus_: Geräusch, Lärm 

**leynia**: Vielen Dank wieder einmal für deine lieben Worte – er wird eh schön langsam gesund, hehe ;-)

**Honigdrache**: hehe… jaaa, der Frühling is daaa! (Blümchen geb)

**Ermione**: Ja, ich befürchte, ich kann mich auch nur wiederholen, wenn ich dir da jetzt einfach wieder einmal danke für dein wunderbares Review!

**Mirja**: (Schokofrosch mampf) Danke für deine lieben Reviews! Die Updates kommen zur Zeit leider etwas schleppend, weil ich ein bisserl durch die Uni abgelenkt bin ;-).

**Malina**: Es freut mich unheimlich, dass dir dieser kleine Hinweis zur „Barrierefreiheit" aufgefallen ist. Das war nämlich genau so beabsichtigt und ich stimme dir da voll und ganz zu. Schade, dass man im Zuge einer Fanfiction dieses Problem im Endeffekt auch nur anreißen kann. Vielen Dank für deine lieben Reviews, es freut mich sehr, dass dir die Fic noch immer gefällt!

**anonymus**: Vielen Dank erst einmal für dein Kommentar! Ich bedaure es ein bisserl, dass du deine Emailadresse nicht angegeben hast, denn ich hätte dir gerne auch persönlich geantwortet (das würde hier nämlich den Rahmen sprengen). Erstens einmal schmeichelt es mir, dass du meine Geschichte gelesen hast, obwohl du keinen H/C magst (warum du es getan hast, bzw. ob sie dir gefallen hat, hast du allerdings nicht gesagt, also nehme ich da einmal das Schlimmste an ;-)). Zweitens: Ich weiß was du bzgl. Prothese meinst, und ich werde diese betreffende (irreleitende) Textpassage bei der Schlussüberarbeitung ändern. Vielen Dank, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast. Ich habe nämlich weder vor, Severus eine Prothese, noch ihm auf magische Weise ein neues Bein zu verpassen – zumindest nicht im Zuge dieser Geschichte (was er nach dem Epilog macht, das bleibt natürlich der Phantasie der geschätzten Leserschaft überlassen). Mir ist klar, dass man an diese Geschichte nicht einen orthopädisch-medizinischen Korrektheitsmaßstab anlegen kann, es ist und bleibt eine Fanfiction (einer Nicht-Medizinerin, die sich zwar in die Materie eingelesen hat, aber dennoch Laie ist und bleibt), in der natürlich so einiger Spielraum für Interpretationen ist (jetzt einmal abgesehen davon, dass mir andere Aspekte in der Geschichte wichtiger sind). Ich interpretiere das ganze ein wenig anders als du – nämlich dass eine Gesellschaft (und schon gar nicht Snape, den ich noch einmal für extra-konservativ halte), die nicht einmal die naheliegendsten Muggelerfindungen wie Kugelschreiber und Papier übernimmt, mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht wirklich auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, über „Sportprothesen" zu recherchieren (auch und vor allem unter diesem Aspekt ist mein Lapsus im 6. Kapitel noch gravierender, und den werde ich auf jeden Fall ausbessern – vielen Dank noch einmal, dass du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast). Und Moody ist (für mich zumindest) der lebende Beweis dafür, dass eben nicht alles mit Magie geheilt werden kann. Ich hoffe, du verstehst, was ich meine und verzeihst mir diesen Interpretationsspielraum (und die eine oder andere medizinisch-orthopädische Ungenauigkeit). Oje, jetzt hat das doch ein wenig den Rahmen gesprengt… Vielleicht möchtest du mir doch ein Mail schreiben, falls du noch Einwände hättest:)

**Persephone Lupin**: Naja, so schnell geht's mit dem Unterrichten noch nicht – aber keine Sorge, kommt alles noch ;-).

**Elea**: Yay, das is gleich viel praktischer, hehe! ;-) Vielen Dank für dein Review!

**Mariacharly**: An deinen neuen Namen muß ich mich auch noch gewöhnen… ;-) Dein tolles Review hat mir wieder einmal unheimlich viel Freude bereitet, danke! Du hast alles genauso interpretiert, wie ich es gemeint habe, das tut unheimlich wohl… :)


	13. Ambivalenz

**A/N**: Lang hat's gedauert, und ich entschuldige mich dafür, daß ich euch so lang warten hab lassen mit dem neuen Kapitel. Eigentlich ist dies hier nur ein „Zwischending", aber ich dachte mir, es ist vorerst einmal besser als garnix ;-).

**Beta**: die liebe **Persephone Lupin** – vielen Dank für deine unersetzliche Hilfe! Ein spezielles Dankeschön geht in diesem Kapitel auch an **lilith11**, die mir über eine gröbere Blockadehürde hinweggeholfen hat.

o

* * *

o

**Ambivalenz**

o

Die nächsten Tage waren vor allem davon geprägt, dass Snape dem Brauen der von Madam Pomfrey erbetenen Tränke nachkam, um deren Krankenapotheke zumindest wieder mit dem Allernötigsten auszustatten. Die allmorgendlichen Bemühungen der Heilerin zeigten letztendlich Wirkung, und während sein Körper langsam seine frühere Stärke zurückerlangte, wurde auch sein Umgang mit den Krücken zusehends routinierter. Seine Motivation, sich der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, war zwar noch immer verhältnismäßig begrenzt, aber Kingsley hatte ihn schließlich davon überzeugt, dass er sich doch von Zeit zu Zeit zumindest zum Mittagessen in die Große Halle begeben möge. Und nachdem er den vierten Tag in Folge unter aller Augen quer durch die Halle in Richtung des Lehrertisches gehumpelt war – möglichst bedacht darauf, auf sein Gesicht einen stoischen Ausdruck zu pflastern – hatte er festgestellt, dass die Blicke in seine Richtung und das sie begleitende Getuschel immer weniger wurden und sich schließlich auf dem Level einpendelten, den sein Auftreten ohnehin seit jeher verursacht hatte.

Ein wenig gedankenverloren griff der Tränkemeister nach einem Messer und begann, die schon in dünne Streifen geschnittene Bergamotteschale zu feinen Würfelchen zu zerhacken. Derartige arbeitsintensive Routinetätigkeiten mochten andere Menschen aufreiben und langweilen – er jedoch empfand sie als ausgesprochen beruhigend für Nerven und Gemüt. Zutaten für Zaubertränke durften nur in Ausnahmefällen mit Magie behandelt werden, da viele von ihnen sonst ihre Wirkung einbüßen würden, und er genoss diese Handarbeit, die er üblicherweise in selbstauferlegter Einsamkeit erledigte. Während im Hintergrund leise die Klänge von Ravels Bolero ertönten, schoben seine langen Finger flink die Würfelchen auf ein kleines Häufchen zusammen und beförderten dieses anschließend mit dem Messer in einen kleinen Topf, der auf dem Arbeitstisch über einer kleinen Flamme stand. _Der Auftakt zu einer neuen Kreation_, dachte er, und ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Er lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten und streckte die Hand nach seinem Zauberstab aus, den er auf dem Beistelltisch hinter sich bereitgelegt hatte. Nachdem er vor einigen Tagen darüber lamentiert hatte, dass er unmöglich effizient arbeiten könne, wenn er sich kontinuierlich an zwei Krücken klammern musste, hatte der ressourcenreiche Kingsley kurzerhand einen Sessel in eine bequeme Stehhilfe auf Rädern verwandelt. Dass ihm diese praktische Idee nicht schon viel früher in den Sinn gekommen war, dachte Snape, während er den Löffel verhexte, sodass dieser begann, mit langsam kreisenden Bewegungen die Flüssigkeit im Topf umzurühren. Er rollte ein wenig auf die Seite und griff nach der zweiten Bergamottefrucht, um diese ebenfalls zu tranchieren, und die Schale für das Einkochen vorzubereiten.

Der kleine Kessel blubberte leise vor sich hin, und der fruchtige Duft, der von dessen Inhalt verströmt wurde, erinnerte Snape schließlich an die Tatsache, dass er besser das Mittagessen nicht versäumen sollte. Nicht, dass er sich nicht auch noch später eine Kleinigkeit aus der Küche servieren lassen konnte, aber er schätzte die gewohnte mittägliche Konversation mit Kingsley und wollte diesen nicht vergebens warten lassen. Und da er für den Weg zur Großen Halle nun etwas mehr Zeit einkalkulieren musste, war es ohnehin schon höchste Zeit aufzubrechen. Nachdem er sich noch ein letztes Mal vergewissert hatte, dass die Sicherheitszauber um Feuer und Kessel stabil waren, und dass auch der Löffel ohne seine Aufsicht beständig umrühren würde, griff er nach den Krücken und erhob sich, um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Leise seufzend quälte er sich die lange Treppe von den Kerkern ins Erdgeschoss hinauf – nicht undankbar darüber, dass der Unterricht noch nicht beendet war und ihm somit zumindest neugierige Augen erspart blieben, als er am oberen Ende des Stiegenlaufs schließlich ungraziös über den Krücken hing – völlig erschöpft und schnaufend wie ein verendender Niffler. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er angesichts dieser doch eher prekären Problematik in einem unbeobachteten Moment sogar versucht, an sich selbst einen Schwebezauber anzuwenden – mit dem höchst unerfreulichen Resultat, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und all seine Körperbeherrschung aufwenden musste, um nicht die Treppe rückwärts wieder hinunterzufallen. Diese konstante körperliche Ertüchtigung würde ihm also nicht erspart bleiben, dachte er zähneknirschend. Nun, er hasste fliegen und ähnlichen Klamauk ohnehin…

Ein ohrenbetäubendes Getöse in einem der Klassenzimmer ließ ihn auf seinem Weg durch den Korridor zur Großen Halle innehalten. Der Slytherin runzelte missbilligend die Stirn ob des Tumults auf der anderen Seite der Klassenzimmertür. Die Schüler waren außer Rand und Band und offensichtlich unbeaufsichtigt, dachte er ein wenig verwundert, während sich seine Hand der Türklinke näherte.

Pandämonium breitete sich vor Snapes Augen aus, als er die Tür öffnete. Er warf einen ungläubigen Blick in das Klassenzimmer und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen, als ein kleines rotes Sofakissen an seinem Gesicht vorbeisegelte und nur um Haaresbreite seine Nasenspitze verfehlte. Die Luft schien voll von kreuz und quer durch die Gegend schwebenden und fliegenden, verschiedenfarbigen Kissen und Polstern.

„Was in Merlins Namen ist denn hier los?"

Die Schärfe seiner Stimme garantierte die sofortige volle Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler, der Lärm ebbte ab, und die schwebenden Kissen blieben in der Luft stehen, um dann nach und nach langsam zu Boden zu tröpfeln.

„Was…? Ah, Professor Snape!"

Kingsley stand in der hinteren Ecke des Klassenzimmers, ein kleines grünes Polster in der Hand, und vor ihm ein Schüler mit gezücktem Zauberstab. „Setzt euch bitte, Kinder. Du auch, Kilian", bedeutete er seinem kleinen Schützling, der sich sogleich auf den Weg zu seinem Tisch machte und gemeinsam mit seinen Kameraden wieder Platz nahm.

„Professor Snape", sagte Kingsley freundlich und ging dem Slytherin entgegen, der ein wenig überrumpelt in der Tür stand. „Was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

„Ich war der irregeleiteten Annahme, dass die Schüler hier ohne Aufsicht wären", antwortete Snape mit seidiger Stimme, während er innerlich fieberhaft nach einem Ausweg aus der peinlichen Situation suchte. „Angesichts des herrschenden Tumults, der über den gesamten Korridor zu hören war", fügte er hinzu.

„Ah, ja", nickte Kingsley. „Meine Zweitklässler waren heute so brav, da habe ich ihnen ein wenig Spaß zur Belohnung erlaubt. Und eine Auffrischung der Schwebezauber war auch wieder einmal nötig", fügte er hinzu. „Stimmt's, Kinder?"

Angesichts des Gesichtsausdrucks des Tränkemeisters, der unter „Stoffwiederholung" etwas völlig anderes verstand, wagten es nur ein paar besonders Mutige zustimmend zu nicken, und wohl nicht nur zu Snapes Erleichterung wurde die Situation vom Läuten der Schulglocke aufgelöst, die das Ende der Stunde verkündete.

„Nein, ich wünsche keinen Kommentar zu meinen Unterrichtsmethoden", sagte Kingsley leise und mit warnendem Unterton in der Stimme, während er hinter sich und Snape die Tür schloss, und noch bevor der Slytherin die bissige Bemerkung von seiner Zunge rollen lassen konnte, die sich aufdrängte, nachdem der letzte Schüler aus dem Klassenzimmer geschlüpft war. „Es ist allerdings erfreulich, dass du dich schon wieder in deinem Element zu fühlen scheinst", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu, als sie sich in Richtung der Großen Halle aufmachten.

Snape kräuselte einen Mundwinkel. „Es hatte sich angeboten", antwortete er lapidar, während sie sich den Weg durch die zum Mittagessen strömenden Schülergruppen bahnten.

_„Du verdammter...!" _

_„Autsch! Laß mich in Ruhe!" _

_„Aaaaahhh!" _

_„__Na warte!"_

„Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Snape angesichts des Geschreis, das vom Ende des Ganges zu kommen schien. Der großgewachsene Kingsley reckte den Kopf in die Höhe.

„Eine Rauferei", stellte er fest. „Da vorne." Der Ravenclaw beschleunigte seine Schritte zu dem Getöse hin, um das sich schon ein kleiner Auflauf gebildet hatte. Snape versuchte mühsam, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, während die Schüler vor ihnen zur Seite gingen und den Blick auf zwei sich am Boden wälzende Gestalten freigaben. Einige besonders übermütige Zuschauer feuerten die beiden sogar an. Kingsley zückte kurzerhand seinen Zauberstab, und mit einem kurzen Schwenker desselben waren die beiden getrennt und fanden sich keuchend auf dem Boden sitzend wieder. Snape erkannte die Kampfhähne als Slytherins und verengte die Augen.

„Fünf Punkte von Gryffindor für das Anfeuern", sagte er mit seidiger Stimme und fixierte die vorlauten Schüler mit einem Blick, der diese zum Verstummen brachte. „Und weitere fünf von Ravenclaw für dasselbe Vergehen." Den entrüsteten Blick Kingsleys ignorierte er.

„Stehen Sie auf und kommen Sie mit", zischte er, verärgert darüber, dass sich seine Schüler hier balgten wie die Gossenjungen. Die beiden Delinquenten warfen einander giftige Blicke zu und folgten ihrem Hauslehrer, der sie kurzerhand in das nächste leere Klassenzimmer wies.

„So", sagte Snape, nachdem er die beiden angewiesen hatte, die Tür zu schließen und zum nächsten Tisch gehumpelt war, um sich anzulehnen. „Was sollte das werden, meine Herren?"

Die beiden standen mit noch immer kampfeslustig vorgebeugten Oberkörpern vor ihm, und Snape fiel es schwer, einen angemessen strengen Gesichtsausdruck an den Tag zu legen. Er hatte sofort die Ursache für den Streit erkannt – schon in dem Moment, als Kingsley die beiden getrennt hatte. Des einen Eltern waren Todesser und nun in Askaban, während der andere einer politisch liberal denkenden Familie entstammte. Er seufzte innerlich. Es würde Generationen brauchen, bis manche Wunden verheilt sein würden.

„Verschwenden Sie Ihre überschüssigen Energien das nächste Mal an die anderen Häuser", sagte er. „Und jetzt gehen Sie essen."

Die beiden Schüler leisteten der Aufforderung anstandslos und ohne weitere Regung Folge, und Snape wartete, bis sie zur Tür hinaus waren. Als er selbst hinter ihnen das Klassenzimmer verließ, wartete Kingsley vor der Tür auf ihn.

„Und?" fragte dieser mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und schloss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer.

„Eine Situation, die zu erwarten war", antwortete der Tränkemeister. „Der eine ist der Sohn eines verurteilten Todessers..."

„...an dem nun Rache geübt wird", stellte Kingsley fest.

„Albus hatte recht", seufzte der Slytherin. „Dieses Problem wird sich nicht so schnell lösen lassen."

Kingsley nickte als sie sich zum Gehen wandten. „Ich befürchte sogar, dass es überhaupt nicht zu lösen ist – zumindest nicht, solange die Wunden noch bluten. In meiner ersten Stunde heute hatte ich eine ähnliche Situation zwischen zwei Slytherin-Schülerinnen."

„Das werden wohl keine Einzelfälle bleiben", sagte Snape, während sie langsam den Korridor entlang gingen, wo sie nur mehr einige vereinzelte Nachzügler auf ihrem Weg zum Mittagessen überholten. Die Situation um sein Haus und seine eigene Machtlosigkeit schmerzten ihn innerlich.

„Soweit ich mich an meine eigene Schulzeit erinnern kann, waren es besonders die Slytherins, die zusammenhielten."

Ein Mundwinkel des Slytherin kräuselte sich in ein sarkastisches Lächeln. „Was eine Notwendigkeit hier an der Schule zu sein scheint. Immerhin gibt es drei andere Häuser, die Slytherins als ihre Feinde betrachten."

„Ein Umstand, dem Slytherin seit jeher wohl auch nicht gerade diplomatisch begegnet ist, nicht wahr?" bemerkte Kingsley mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wie auch immer, dieser Zusammenhalt scheint ernsthaft gestört zu sein."

_Du sprichst ein wahres Wort gelassen aus_, dachte Snape und nickte. „Gerade jetzt, wo ebendiese Einigkeit so besonders wichtig wäre", seufzte er.

„Nun, du bist ihr Hauslehrer – kannst du da nicht einschreiten?"

Snape stieß ein bitteres Lachen aus. „Du stellst dir die Sache leider ein wenig zu blauäugig vor, Kingsley. Wenn man seitens seines Elternhauses in eine gewisse Richtung erzogen wurde, kann man sich nicht so einfach von all dem lösen. Zu den schmerzlichen Erkenntnissen kommt man erst später – glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

Kingsley bedachte den Tränkemeister mit einem nachdenklichen Seitenblick, während dieser die Lippen zusammenpresste und die Steinplatten fixierte, die langsam unter seinen unregelmäßigen Schritten vorbeizogen.

Snape seufzte. „Sie würden sich wohl nicht einmal von mir etwas sagen lassen. Ganz im Gegenteil – ich nehme an, dass die Schüler aus Todesserfamilien ihre Umwelt dafür verantwortlich machen, dass sie ihre Eltern verloren haben. Die Frage nach Tätern und Opfern ist hier ein wenig ambivalent", fügte er leise hinzu. _Jetzt einmal völlig losgelöst von der Tatsache, daß man als Ex-Todesser ohnehin einen schweren Stand in ihrer Gunst haben dürfte_, dachte er, während sie die Große Halle betraten, in der schon die allgemeine Nahrungsaufnahme das Geschehen beherrschte.

o

ooo

o

* * *

**Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommentare! **Ich muß ja gestehen, daß ich immer ganz aus dem Häuschen bin, wenn mir der nette Bot von FFnet sagt, daß ich ein neues Review gekriegt hab.:o) 

Allerdings habe ich erfahren, daß FFnet irgendwie nicht so begeistert von den individuellen Review-Antworten sein dürfte, und somit muß ich die leider ein bisserl „verknappen" (ganz weglassen möchte ich sie nicht, denn zumindest bedanken möchte ich mich auf jeden Fall bei all den lieben Menschen, die den Review-Button drücken und mir ein paar Worte schenken). Ich hoffe, das ist akzeptabel für euch!

**lilith11**: Ja, die lieben Kinderlein sind ja nun hoffentlich soweit „rehabilitiert", hehe. Danke für deine Hilfe mit dem vermaledeiten Dialog, gell! (umarm)

**Kkrml**: (lach) Dankeschön!

**Mariacharly**: Ah, ich hab mich eh schon an den neuen Namen gewöhnt, hehe. Vielen Dank für ein wieder einmal wunderbares Review!

**Malina**: hehe, danke auch dir!

**Mirija**: Dankeschön, ich freu mich, daß es dir gefallen hat!

**Katharina-B**: Ja, das mit dem Author Alert, das is ja eh nur halb so wild, hehe. ;-) Dankeschön!

**leynia**: Severus scherzt doch nicht, der is todernst! ;-) Danke dir vielmals!

**Honigdrache**: hihi... Dankeschön für Review und Krokusse! ;-)

**Morla**: ahja, keine Sorge – Severus wird sich schon einfinden. Danke auch dir!

**Ermione**: Vielen Dank für ein weiteres liebes Review! Zu der Kingsley-Sache: im Grunde genommen hast du recht. Ich bin einfach von Kingsleys menschenfreundlicher Persönlichkeit ausgegangen, die sich auch im Unterricht widerspiegeln dürfte. Dennoch ist das sicherlich eine Passage, über die man diskutieren kann.

**Persephone Lupin**: Ich hab direkt ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich jetzt zugeben muß, daß ich es irgendwie genossen habe, diese „Zusammenstoß-Szene" zu schreiben – eben weil's ein bisserl skurril gewirkt hat, wenn er sich zuerst „lautlos" macht und dann rennt er in eine Schülerin rein, weil sie ihn nicht hört ;-). Dankeschön!

**Karin**: Vielen lieben Dank auch dir!

**Ginny**: Soviel des Lobes macht mich noch immer verlegen – dankeschön! (reknuddel)


	14. Malheurs

Ganz herzliche Danksagungen gehen diesmal (wie immer) an **Persephone Lupin**, die mir weiterhin so hartnäckig all diese Austriazismen aus meinen Kapiteln ausmerzt ;-) und an **Ermione**, die mir hilft, diese Fic endlich einmal in einer halbwegs brauchbaren Form fertigzustellen. **Danke!**

**

* * *

**

o

**Malheurs**

o

„Das wird jetzt ein wenig brennen, Severus", sagte Madam Pomfrey, während sie einige Tropfen aus einem Fläschchen auf ein Stück Zellstoff träufelte. Snape blickte sie finster an, während er sich bemühte, nicht zusammenzuzucken, als die kühlende Substanz Kontakt mit seinem Handrücken machte.

Der Tränkemeister ärgerte sich über sich selbst und seine Ungeschicklichkeit. _Wie der dümmste Erstklässler_, dachte er schäumend – noch so eine Aktion und er könnte sich gleich in eine Reihe mit Longbottom stellen. Er schnaubte leise, während die Medihexe die tiefrote Brandwunde auf seiner Hand behandelte.

„Wie ist das denn passiert?" fragte Madam Pomfrey aufblickend.

„Ich habe mich verbrannt", gab Snape bissig zurück.

„Tatsächlich…" In der Stimme der Heilerin schwang mehr als nur Sarkasmus mit. „Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich bei deiner morgendlichen Handcreme vergriffen."

„Poppy, _bitte_…" funkelte sie der Tränkemeister warnend an.

„Entschuldige, Severus", sagte Madam Pomfrey beschwichtigend. „Ich will nur feststellen, ob dies die einzige Verletzung ist. Es ist immer verdächtig, wenn du so kurz angebunden bist, sobald es um deine Gesundheit geht", fügte sie hinzu.

„Es ist nichts weiter, ich habe mir nur die Hand verbrannt", antwortete Snape und deutete auf einen kleinen, unschuldig auf dem Tisch stehenden Kessel. „Als dieser Kessel umgefallen ist, und ich versucht habe, den darin befindlichen Trank zu retten."

„_Umgefallen_?" Die Heilerin hob eine Augebraue. „Severus, du musst ein wenig vorsichtiger sein. Vergiss nicht…"

„Ich bin vorsichtig wie immer", unterbrach sie der Tränkemeister zischend. „Es gibt da nur neuerdings gewisse körperliche Einschränkungen, die ich noch nicht automatisch einkalkuliere, wenn es einmal schnell gehen muss."

„Ärgere dich nicht", beruhigte Madam Pomfrey, während sie die Verbrennung mit einem leichten Verband abdeckte. „Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist. Die Sache hätte übel ausgehen können."

_Nichts Schlimmeres…_, dachte der Slytherin zähneknirschend. Als ob die Tatsache, dass er sein Werk gleichmäßig auf dem Fußboden verteilt hatte, nicht schlimm genug wäre…

ooo

Dabei hatte der Tag bemerkenswert harmonisch begonnen. Nach Madam Pomfreys allmorgendlicher Stippvisite hatte sich Snape wieder seiner Arbeit zugewandt und damit begonnen, Versuche mit dem mittlerweile zu einer dickflüssigen Essenz verkochten Bergamottesud anzustellen. Vermutlich hatte er an diesem Vormittag ein wenig zu _routiniert_ gearbeitet, denn seine automatisierten Bewegungen ließen seinen Gedanken immer wieder Platz, in Richtung der für diesen Abend angesetzten Gedenkveranstaltung abzuschweifen. Er träufelte einige Tropfen Bergamotteessenz in den leise vor sich hin köchelnden Trank auf dem Tisch und rollte dann auf seiner Stehhilfe ein wenig zur Seite, um seine Notizen zu vervollständigen.

Das wohlbekannte, zischende Geräusch eines übergehenden Kessels ließ ihn abrupt aufschrecken, und als er sich umdrehte, ergoss sich sein kostbarer Trank schon über den halben Arbeitstisch. In einer ruckartigen Bewegung versuchte er seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen, während er mit der anderen Hand instinktiv nach dem Kessel griff, der schon gefährlich zu vibrieren begann. Dass sich letzteres als eine ausgesprochen schwachsinnige Aktion herausstellen sollte, erkannte er spätestens, als sich die brennend heiße Flüssigkeit über seine Hand ergoss. Mit einem Schrei zuckte er zusammen und stieß in der Bewegung den Kessel endgültig um und zu Boden. Paralysiert vor Schmerz beobachtete der Tränkemeister fassungslos, wie sich das Resultat mehrtägiger Arbeit langsam in den Fugen des Steinfußbodens seines Kerkers verteilte.

Ein leises Fluchen entfuhr ihm, als sein Blick auf seine Hand fiel, auf deren Rücken sich schon die ersten Anzeichen einer bösen Brandblase abzeichneten. Er schwenkte den Zauberstab, um die verschüttete Flüssigkeit verschwinden zu lassen und den Kessel wieder auf den Tisch zu befördern. Ein weiterer Wink ließ in dem Kessel kaltes Wasser erscheinen, in welches er seine schmerzende Hand eintauchte. Eine Gänsehaut lief über seinen Rücken, er schloss die Augen und seufzte leise. Bei Begebenheiten wie dieser war er geradezu dankbar für seine Angewohnheit, üblicherweise allein zu arbeiten.

Nachdem das Brennen ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, musste Snape feststellen, dass seine Notapotheke zwar die verschiedensten Mittelchen gegen alle erdenklichen Zaubertrankunfälle beinhaltete – allein, das wichtigste glänzte durch Abwesenheit: die Tinktur gegen Verbrühungen. Zähneknirschend griff er nach den Krücken und erhob sich mühsam. Der stechende Schmerz, der von seiner verletzten Hand ausgehend seinen Arm hinaufschoss, als er die Krücke umfasste, machte ihm nachdrücklich bewusst, dass eine Wanderung in den Krankenflügel wohl außer Diskussion stand. Resignierend quälte er sich zum Kamin, um Madam Pomfrey zu rufen.

ooo

„Diese Tinktur hilft im Allgemeinen sehr gut", sagte die Heilerin, während sie das Fläschchen wieder zustöpselte und wegräumte.

Natürlich half diese Tinktur, dachte Snape zähneknirschend, er hatte sie ja eigenhändig hergestellt und auch schon des Öfteren verwendet. Denn auch wenn man größte Umsicht walten ließ – als Tränkemeister war man vor dem einen oder anderen Arbeitsunfall nicht gefeit. Unter normalen Umständen jedoch hätte er diesen Trank vorrätig gehabt, um sich selbst zu behandeln… Er ärgerte sich über seine eigene Nachlässigkeit und machte eine Gedankennotiz, seine Laborapotheke eingehend zu kontrollieren. Er konnte ja nicht wegen jedem Brandbläschen zu Madam Pomfrey rennen…

„So", sagte diese nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick auf den Verband. „Tut es noch weh?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht. Danke, Poppy."

„Du solltest die Hand heute ein wenig schonen. Morgen sollte die Sache ausgeheilt sein..."

„_Poppy…? Bist du hier?"_

Im Kamin waren grüne Flammen erschienen, in deren Mitte der Kopf von Minerva McGonagall schwebte.

„Ah, Minerva", bemerkte Snape trocken. „Wieder einmal Kopfschmerzen?"

Sowohl McGonagall als auch Madam Pomfrey straften den Tränkemeister sogleich mit giftigen Blicken.

„Ich bin hier, Minerva", antwortete die Medihexe. „Was gibt es?"

„Ich bin im Krankenflügel und brauche dich. Es gab einen kleineren Zwischenfall in meiner Stunde – ein Schüler wurde verletzt", sagte McGonagall durch die Flammen. „Severus, vielleicht wäre es von Vorteil, wenn du auch kommen könntest", fügte sie in Richtung Snape hinzu.

Der Slytherin runzelte die Stirn. „Worum geht es?"

„Es handelt sich um einen Schüler deines Hauses."

„Ich komme", nickte Snape, und McGonagalls Kopf verschwand aus den Flammen, die sogleich wieder ausgingen.

„Ich werde gleich durch den Kamin gehen, Severus", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

„Ich nicht", knurrte der Tränkemeister. „Ich komme gleich nach, Poppy." Er hatte definitiv nicht vor, sich zum Idioten zu machen und vielleicht am anderen Ende des Ritts wie ein Tölpel aus dem Kamin zu fallen, nur weil er mit den Krücken nicht das nötige Gleichgewicht halten konnte. Ein innerlicher Stich ließ ihn den Kopf senken und leise seufzen. Es gab noch einiges, an das er sich erst gewöhnen musste.

Die Heilerin lächelte ihm verständnisvoll zu. „Hetz dich nicht, Severus. Ich bin mir sicher, wir laufen dir nicht davon." Dann drehte sie sich zum Kamin, warf eine Handvoll Flohpulver hinein und verschwand in den Flammen.

ooo

Nachdem Snape langsam den Weg zum Krankenflügel zurückgelegt hatte – möglichst darauf bedacht, seine verletzte Hand so wenig als möglich zu belasten – trat er in das große Krankenzimmer, dessen Tür offen stand. Gleich um das zweite Bett auf der rechten Seite standen Minerva McGonagall, Madam Pomfrey und Draco Malfoy, die sich zu ihm umdrehten, als er durch die Tür schritt.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", grüßte Draco höflich aber ernst.

„Professor Snape", nickte ihm die Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin zu.

Der Slytherin warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Krankenbett, auf dem der leise stöhnende Vincent Crabbe lag. Die dicken, eitrigen Pusteln, die seinen Kopf und Hals bedeckten, wurden gerade von Madam Pomfrey behandelt. Snape warf der Heilerin einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Es ist nicht permanent", sagte diese. „Ich möchte Mr. Crabbe zwar für den restlichen Tag hier behalten, die Beulen sind aber problemlos heilbar und werden spätestens morgen wieder restlos verschwunden sein."

„Gut", antwortete Snape. „Was ist passiert?" wandte er sich an McGonagall.

„Jemand hat ihm einen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zu den Schülern und habe nicht gesehen, wer dafür verantwortlich war", antwortete die Gryffindor mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich habe zwar meine Vermutungen, aber leider keinen Beweis."

Der Slytherin hob eine Augenbraue. „Draco?"

„Es ist… Es gibt zurzeit Schwierigkeiten mit einigen Mitschülern aus dem Haus, Sir", murmelte der Schulsprecher und senkte den Blick.

„Dies ist mir nicht entgangen, Draco", bemerkte Snape und kräuselte verärgert einen Mundwinkel. „Ich möchte nur wissen, ob es von den Schülern ausgegangen ist, die ich vermute – MacKinnock? Zabini…?"

Draco nickte. „Ich denke, das hier geht auf MacKinnocks Konto, Sir, obwohl ich es auch nicht beweisen kann."

_Natürlich_, seufzte Snape innerlich. MacKinnock, ein schweigsamer und unauffälliger Schüler, der meistens weit hinten im Klassenzimmer saß – und dessen Vater von Todessern getötet worden war, weil er sich geweigert hatte, mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Er würde den jungen Mann wohl demnächst einmal zu einem ernsten Gespräch antreten lassen müssen, dachte er.

„Danke, Draco", sagte er ruhig. „Du kannst nun zum Mittagessen gehen."

„Danke, Sir", sagte der Schüler und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Ah… Draco?"

„Ja, Sir?"

„Bitte richte Professor Shacklebolt aus, dass ich mich verspäten werde. Er soll nicht auf mich warten."

„Mache ich, Sir", lächelte der Schüler und verließ dann das Zimmer.

Snape lächelte innerlich ob der Veränderung, die der junge Malfoy in den vergangenen zwei Jahren erfahren hatte. Nicht dass er sich seinem Hauslehrer und langjährigem Freund der Familie gegenüber jemals respektlos gezeigt hätte, aber seine zeitweilige plumpe Rüpelhaftigkeit empfand der Tränkemeister dennoch als ausgesprochen kurzsichtig und in ihrer Primitivität seiner Abstammung unwürdig. Die langsame Mutation zu einem jungen Erwachsenen hatte Dumbledore die Entscheidung, ihn zum Schulsprecher zu küren, sicherlich erleichtert. Snape rechnete dem Schulleiter diese symbolträchtige Loyalitätsbezeugung seinem Haus gegenüber hoch an…

McGonagall räusperte sich, und der Tränkemeister drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Ich mische mich nur ungern in die Angelegenheiten deines Hauses ein, Severus, aber die Feindseligkeiten zwischen einigen deiner Schüler erreichen ein bedenkliches Ausmaß."

Das Gesicht des Slytherin verfinsterte sich, und er verengte gefährlich die Augen. Er schätzte es tatsächlich nicht, wenn sich jemand in seinen Verantwortungsbereich einmischte.

„Abgesehen von dem heutigen Vorfall sabotiert eine kleine Gruppe kontinuierlich den Unterricht", fuhr die Gryffindor unbeirrt fort. „Als ob es nicht schon nervenaufreibend genug wäre, daß sich Slytherins und Gryffindors bekriegen, nein, jetzt setzt sich der ständige Zirkus auch noch innerhalb deines Hauses fort", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann, Minerva", bemerkte Snape säuerlich. „Ich befürchte, daß mir in letzter Zeit aus nachvollziehbaren Gründen die Zügel meines Hauses ein wenig entglitten sein dürften. Bitte verzeih."

„Severus, bitte nimm das nicht persönlich", schüttelte McGonagall den Kopf. „Weder wollte ich mich bei dir beschweren, noch dir Vorschriften machen, wie du dein Haus zu führen hast. Ich dachte mir nur, daß du es wissen solltest."

Snape warf ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Danke."

„Wie geht es dir mittlerweile, Severus?"

„Mittlerweile... besser", antwortete der Slytherin wahrheitsgemäß. „Poppy meint, daß man mich bald wieder ruhigen Gewissens auf die Schüler loslassen kann."

McGonagall lächelte. „Das freut mich zu hören", antwortete sie. „Ich vermisse meinen Gegenpart."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, während sie Madam Pomfrey zum Abschied zunickten und dann das Krankenzimmer verließen. Als sie den langen Treppenlauf ins Erdgeschoss erreichten, blieb Snape kurz stehen um sich zu sammeln.

„Was ist denn mit deiner Hand passiert?" fragte die Gryffindor, als sie den Verband bemerkte.

Der Tränkemeister setzte vorsichtig den ersten Schritt auf die Stufen. „Ich habe mich heute Morgen beim Brauen verbrannt. Es ist nichts Ernstes."

„Severus…" begann McGonagall zögernd. „Falls du Hilfe benötigen solltest…"

„Nein", antwortete Snape knapp.

„Du weißt, wo du mich findest", lächelte die ältere Kollegin, was der Slytherin mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken beantwortete.

„Du kannst ruhig vorgehen, Minerva", merkte er an, als er bemerkte, dass sie geduldig langsam neben ihm die Stiegen hinabschritt.

„Ich begleite dich", antwortete sie. „Das Mittagessen ist wohl ohnehin schon beendet, und meine nachmittäglichen Korrekturarbeiten halten es ruhig noch ein wenig ohne mich aus. Hättest du Lust auf eine Kleinigkeit bei mir?"

Snape hob für einen Moment eine Augenbraue, nickte dann aber doch, und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Wohnung.

o

ooo

o

* * *

**A/N: **

Etwas, das ich beim vorherigen Kapitel vergessen hab zu sagen: für die Idee, dass man Zaubertrankzutaten händisch verarbeiten muß, weil sie sonst ihre magische Wirkung einbüßen, darf ich auf die Fic „Grasping at Normality" von Kaz verweisen, die auch in meinen Favourite Stories zu finden ist. Es ist eine SS/HG-Fic, und als solche die einzige, die ich jemals wirklich vom ersten bis zum letzten Kapitel genossen hab.

Außerdem bin ich auf einen unangenehmen Canon-Fehler draufgekommen, den ich aber leider nicht korrigieren kann (und will): die Treppe von den Kerkern hinauf ins Erdgeschoß führt nämlich nicht in einen Korridor, sondern gleich in die Eingangshalle (wie ich vor einigen Tagen beim Lexikonstöbern unangenehmerweise feststellen musste). Bitte mir dies zu nachzusehen! ;-)

**Vielen Dank wieder für eure lieben Reviews! **

Bitte verzeiht, dass ich heute aus Zeitgründen nicht auf jedes einzelne eingehe, aber es sei euch versichert, dass ihr mich wieder total happy gemacht habt:-)

Nur ein paar grundsätzliche Anmerkungen: ich bin jetzt ein bisserl hin- und hergerissen, weil ich muß euch sagen, dass auf dieses Kapitel hier nur mehr eines (ok, eventuell zwei) folgen wird, und dann kommt schon der Epilog. Aus vermutlich nachvollziehbaren Gründen möchte ich diese Fic noch vor Erscheinen des neuen Buchs fertig stellen, und nachdem ich im Endeffekt alles geschrieben habe, was ich schreiben wollte, kann ich das auch. Natürlich könnte man noch ewig weiterschreiben, wie es jetzt im Alltag weitergeht etc., aber das möchte ich eigentlich nicht, denn ich will mich nicht verzetteln. Die Sache rund um das Haus Slytherin werde ich absichtlich unaufgelöst lassen (das war so geplant), denn die Idee ist mir gekommen, als ich über tatsächliche Konflikte der realen Welt sinniert habe – nämlich über die Zeit nach dem 2. WK und (noch vielmehr) die Nachwehen der chinesischen Kulturrevolution. Beide Konflikte haben Jahrzehnte gebraucht, bis sie wenigstens halbwegs verdaut waren (die chinesische Kulturrevolution ist eigentlich auch nach fast 30 Jahren noch immer nicht aufgearbeitet), und auch wenn ich unserem liebsten Potions Master einiges zutraue – ich denke nicht, dass er innerhalb von nur ein paar Kapiteln etwas zuwege bringt, was in der realen Welt niemand kann. Ein Bürgerkrieg (denn nichts anderes ist dieser Konflikt hier) ist eine schlimme Sache und noch viel traumatisierender für eine Gesellschaft als ein außenpolitisch motivierter Konflikt (das nehme ich zumindest an, aber ich bin da kein Experte), und ich denke, dass es auch in der magischen Welt Jahrzehnte dauern würde, bis das Leben wieder seinen gewohnten Gang nimmt. Denn einem Kind, das seine Eltern verloren hat (auf welcher „Seite" die auch immer gestanden haben) kann man nicht einfach sagen: „Du, stell dich nicht so an, die anderen sind auch nur Menschen."

Ok, ich hör jetzt lieber auf mit meiner Tirade und verschwende meine Energien besser an meine Seminararbeiten… ;-) Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


	15. Orden

Na, warten wir alle schon auf das neue Buch, gell? ;-) Ein Grund mehr, mit dieser Geschichte endlich fertigzuwerden, hehe.

Zu Dank bin ich auch diesmal wieder **Ermione **verpflichtet, die mir mit ihren Denkanstößen hilft, diese Fic fertigzustellen.

* * *

**Orden**

„Nimm Platz, Severus", sagte Minerva McGonagall und zog einen der Sessel am Tisch ihres Wohnzimmers zurück. Snape ließ sich langsam zu Tisch nieder, während die Gryffindor die gemusterte Zierdecke in ein unaufdringliches Tischtuch verwandelte. Mit einem zweiten Schwenk ihres Zauberstabs erschienen Teller und Gläser, und nach einem weiteren standen ein Tablett mit belegten Broten und ein Krug leichter Kräuterlimonade auf dem Tisch.

„Bitte", bedeutete die ältere Hexe. „Greif zu."

Der Slytherin nickte, während er nach einem Brot griff. „Danke für die Einladung, Minerva."

„Nichts zu danken", antwortete McGonagall. „Es ist ohnehin schon zu lange her, dass wir uns einmal außerhalb von Schulbetrieb und Zusammenkünften des Ordens unterhalten haben."

Snape warf seiner Kollegin einen Seitenblick zu. „Heute abend ist diese Gedenkveranstaltung..."

„Ja", nickte diese und schenkte zwei Gläser ein. „Die Delegation des Ministeriums wird gegen sechs eintreffen, und die Feier beginnt dann um sieben."

„Delegation des Ministeriums?"

Die Gryffindor nickte und lächelte. „_Delegation_ ist vielleicht ein wenig zu förmlich – Arthur und Remus werden kommen. Und Molly wohl auch", fügte sie hinzu.

Snape kräuselte die Lippen. In den letzten Monaten hatte sich die Politik des Ministeriums sichtbar gewandelt. Wenngleich seine Abteilung noch immer nicht wesentlich an Ansehen gewonnen hatte, so hatte Arthur Weasley zumindest einen weiteren Mitarbeiter und eine Gehaltserhöhung erhalten. Und nachdem man auf offizieller Seite offensichtlich aus dem Desaster mit den Riesen gelernt hatte, wurde kurzerhand eine neue Abteilung für die Beziehungen zu Vampiren, Werwölfen und ähnlichen Wesen aus dem Boden gestampft.

„Lupin ist doch in dieser neuen Ministeriumsabteilung beschäftigt, oder?"

„Severus", antwortete McGonagall ein wenig tadelnd. „Remus ist _Vorstand_ der Abteilung."

„Was nicht weiter schwierig ist", bemerkte Snape spöttisch, „bedenkt man, dass die Abteilung nur aus einem Mitarbeiter besteht."

Dennoch – trotz seines Spotts fand der Slytherin diese neuen Umstände um Lupin alles andere als ungünstig. Solange der Werwolf eine feste Anstellung hatte, bestand wohl geringe Gefahr, dass der Schulleiter wieder einmal von einer Laune der Großzügigkeit heimgesucht wurde und der Kreatur in der Schule Asyl gewährte, dachte er befriedigt und bediente sich noch einmal an den Broten.

o

ooo

o

Nachdenklich stand Snape vor dem Spiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer und musterte das noch immer viel zu hagere Gesicht, das ihm entgegenblickte. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn hob sich deutlich sichtbar von der bleichen Haut ab. _Einen Orden..._ Er schnaubte verächtlich und richtete den Kragen seiner in Silber und Dunkelgrün besäumten Festrobe. Fast als ob er es erwartet hätte, ertönte ein leises Klopfen an der Tür. Leise seufzend drehte er sich um und humpelte hinaus in den Vorraum.

Als er die Tür öffnete, blickte er überrascht in das Gesicht Arthur Weasleys. Arthurs früher so sonniges Gemüt hatte wohl den einen oder anderen Kratzer erlitten, denn sein Lächeln erstarb, als sein Blick an Snapes Körper hinabglitt. Der Verlust seines Sohnes Charlie war noch nicht so lange her, als dass die Erinnerung schon verdaut sein konnte.

„Arthur", grüßte Snape ernst, und holte damit die Gedanken des Weasley-Vaters offensichtlich wieder zurück in das Hier und Jetzt, denn er blickte ruckartig wieder auf und dem Tränkemeister ins Gesicht.

„Severus", erwiderte er und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Bitte verzeih den unangekündigten Besuch."

Mit einem unverbindlichen, kurzen Nicken bedeutete der Slytherin Arthur hereinzukommen.

„Wie ich sehe, benötigst du den Rollstuhl nicht mehr. Das ist schön", stellte dieser wohlwollend fest, nachdem er über die Schwelle in den Vorraum getreten war und Snape die Tür wieder schloss. „Ich bin nur gekommen, weil ich dir etwas geben wollte, das dich eventuell interessieren dürfte. Molly und Remus warten oben vor der Großen Halle auf mich – und auf dich übrigens auch", fügte er hinzu.

Obwohl Snape dankbar war, dass ihm Arthur die üblichen Platitüden rund um sein Befinden ersparte, hob sich eine seiner Augenbrauen fragend.

„Ja, auf dich", wiederholte Arthur lachend und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Aber vorher habe ich etwas für dich, das du dir vielleicht anschauen möchtest." Er holte ein dickes braunes Kuvert aus seinem Umhang.

„Was ist das?" fragte der Tränkemeister. „Soll ich es sofort ansehen? Ist es wichtig?"

Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. „Lies es dir später in Ruhe durch, es eilt jetzt nicht. Es ist ohnehin etwas für dich persönlich", fügte er hinzu.

Snape deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung in seine Wohnung hinein. „Bitte leg es auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer."

„Eine schöne Wohnung hast du", bemerkte Arthur in einem fast ein wenig überraschten Tonfall, als er wieder in den Vorraum zurückkam, wo Snape bei schon geöffneter Tür auf ihn wartete.

„Was hättest du denn erwartet?" erwiderte der Slytherin, während er auf den Gang hinaushumpelte. „Eine modrige Folterkammer?"

Der rötliche Schimmer, in welchem Arthurs Ohren zu glühen begannen und dessen verlegener Gesichtsausdruck illustrierten nur zu offensichtlich, dass diesem solch eine Art Vermutung wohl nicht allzu fern gelegen war. Unwillkürlich bewegte sich Snapes Mundwinkel nach oben.

„Gehen wir", sagte er. „Ich befürchte, dass ich mich nicht mehr so schnell fortbewegen kann, wie du es wohl in Erinnerung hast. Und wir wollen die anderen ja nicht warten lassen, nicht wahr?"

Arthur warf ihm einen besorgten Seitenblick zu, der warnende Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters ließ ihn allerdings den schon geöffneten Mund wieder schließen.

„Es geht schon", sagte Snape knapp. „Gehen wir."

Gemeinsam stiegen sie die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinauf, wo sie Molly und Lupin am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle stehen sahen. Als Molly sie bemerkte, winkte sie und eilte ihnen entgegen, während Lupin ein wenig langsamer folgte.

„Severus", begrüßte sie den Tränkemeister herzlich. „Wie schön, dich zu sehen!"

Molly Weasley war einer der wenigen Menschen, bei denen er das Gefühl hatte, dass solch eine Aussage tatsächlich von Herzen kam, dachte Snape. Und Molly Weasley war auch einer der wenigen Menschen, die ihm ein Lächeln abringen konnten.

„Guten Abend, Molly", sagte er, und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Molly lächelte ihn an und musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Molly Weasley brachte es auch regelmäßig zuwege, dass er sich in ihrer Gegenwart fühlte wie ein Schuljunge.

„Fesch siehst du aus", sagte sie, aber auch ihr fröhlicher Gesichtsausdruck konnte die Spuren nicht verbergen, welche die vergangenen Monate und der Tod ihres Sohnes gezogen hatten.

„Danke", antwortete Snape, als sein Blick auf Lupin fiel, der hinter Molly stand.

„Severus", sagte Lupin. „Wie geht es dir?"

Snapes Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „_Ausgezeichnet_, Lupin", antwortete er. „Wie ich hörte, hast du nun doch eine feste Anstellung gefunden? Ich hoffe, das Ministerium bezahlt gut für deine Erfahrung aus erster Hand?"

„Du hast dir doch nicht etwa Sorgen um mein finanzielles Wohlergehen gemacht, Severus?" lächelte der Werwolf und zwinkerte schelmisch.

Der Slytherin verengte die Augen und musterte sein Gegenüber. Dessen Robe war neu und modisch, und er wirkte gesünder, als dies die letzten Jahre jemals der Fall gewesen war. Ein wohliges Gefühl von Befriedigung über diese Erkenntnisse breitete sich in Snapes Innerem aus. „Ach, man macht sich doch seine Gedanken, nicht wahr? Wie ich sehe, kleidest du dich nun auch deiner _repräsentativen_ Stellung gemäß..."

„Der Minister ist noch bei Albus", unterbrach Molly die aufkeimende Spannung. „Die beiden sollten allerdings jeden Moment kommen. Wollen wir schon einmal hineingehen und uns setzen?"

Nachdem die Schülermassen, die an ihnen vorbei in die Große Halle strömten, ebenfalls schon stark angewachsen waren, hatte niemand etwas dagegen einzuwenden. Die Halle war festlich dekoriert in allen vier Hausfarben, und der Lehrertisch am anderen Ende war verlängert worden, sodass auch die Gäste dort Platz nehmen konnten. Als die Gruppe langsam ihren Weg an den Tischen der Häuser vorbei machte, verringerte sich die Lautstärke der Gespräche der schon größtenteils anwesenden Schüler, und Snape vernahm einige Fetzen zischenden Getuschels zu seiner Linken. Ein kleines Grüppchen Slytherins saß ein wenig abseits der anderen an einem Ende ihres Tisches und unterhielt sich wild gestikulierend. Als sie den strengen Blick ihres Hauslehrers bemerkten, verstummte ihr Gespräch abrupt – Snape jedoch bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht einmal Mühe gaben, die finsteren Blicke in seine Richtung zu verbergen. Seine Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich...

„Na, Professor Snape? Bereit und schon in festlicher Stimmung für die Ehrung?"

Kingsleys Stimme von hinten ließ den Slytherin aufschrecken, er blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam um. Der Ravenclaw kam mit schnellen Schritten näher, und die wallende, dunkelblaue Festrobe verlieh seiner großgewachsenen Gestalt eine unaufdringliche, aber ehrwürdige Eleganz. Als er Snapes Gesichtsausdruck sah, erstarb sein Lachen.

„Was ist los?" fragte er besorgt.

Der Tränkemeister antwortete nicht, sondern deutete nur mit einer unauffälligen Kopfbewegung in Richtung Slytherintisch.

„Oh", bemerkte Kingsley leise und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Snape warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Setzen wir uns", sagte er und wandte sich wieder dem Lehrertisch zu, wo schon fast alle Plätze besetzt waren, und wo auch Molly, Arthur und Lupin schon saßen und das Geschehen überblickten. Lediglich ihre Plätze und die beiden Sessel in der Mitte, die für den Schulleiter und den Minister vorgesehen waren, standen noch leer.

„Schau, sogar mit Platzkärtchen", sagte Kingsley lächelnd, während er seine Kollegen und Bekannte links und rechts mit Kopfnicken begrüßte. Er wartete, bis sich Snape gesetzt hatte und verstaute dann die Krücken.

„Was... Hast du dich verletzt?" fragte der Ravenclaw besorgt, als er die verbundene Hand des Tränkemeisters bemerkte.

_Der Nächste.._, seufzte Snape innerlich. „Keine Sorge, Kingsley", antwortete er leise. „Es ist nichts Ernstes, nur eine leichte Verbrennung."

Kingsley runzelte die Stirn und wollte sichtlich noch mehr fragen, aber der Tränkemeister bedachte ihn mit einem warnenden Blick. „Später", knurrte er und hoffte, dass Kingsley seine Frage bis dahin vergessen hatte, und er nicht gezwungen sein würde, seine Ungeschicklichkeit ein weiteres Mal ausbreiten zu müssen.

Snape ließ seinen Blick über den Saal streifen und dachte bei sich selbst, dass ihn das Geschehen rund um ihn und diese Veranstaltung tatsächlich verhältnismäßig kalt ließen. Zwar war er ohnehin nie ein Freund von derartigen _Ereignissen_ gewesen – aber dennoch hätte er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zumindest tiefe persönliche Befriedigung bei der Aussicht auf eine Ordensverleihung verspürt. Nun aber wirkte dies alles mehr wie eine Pflichtveranstaltung auf ihn. Für einen kurzen Moment ertappte er sich sogar dabei, sich danach zu sehnen, das alles schon überstanden und hinter sich zu haben. Sein Blick wanderte wieder zum Tisch seines Hauses. Es standen viel drängendere Probleme an als Orden oder Totengedenken...

Der Lärmpegel sank merklich, als schließlich Albus Dumbledore und der Minister die Große Halle betraten und diese in Richtung Lehrertisch durchschritten. Der neue Zaubereiminister stand exemplarisch für den angestrebten und auch durchgepeitschten „Neubeginn" in der magischen Welt: Honfridus Quixwood war ein langgedienter Ministeriumsbeamter – kompetent, aber stets im Hintergrund agierend. Er hatte oft bei wichtigen Entscheidungen seine Finger im Spiel gehabt, sich aber niemals auch nur die leiseste politische Präferenz anmerken lassen. Er war Hufflepuff und in der Öffentlichkeit ein unbeschriebenes Blatt – und das hatte ihn zu einem idealen Übergangskandidaten für das Amt des Zaubereiministers gemacht. Snape wusste, dass sich vor allem Albus Dumbledore für Quixwood stark gemacht hatte, und er sah die Logik hinter dieser Entscheidung. Der Minister nickte höflich, aber ein wenig distanziert nach allen Seiten, während der Schulleiter die Hand hob und Ruhe im Saal einkehrte.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, sehr geehrtes Lehrerkollegium, verehrte Gäste", begann Dumbledore mit lauter und ungewohnt ernster Stimme, und aller Augen richteten sich auf den Lehrertisch.

Der Schulleiter hatte seine Rede offensichtlich bewusst von unnötig melodramatischen Phrasen bereinigt. Dennoch spürte Snape förmlich, wie Kingsley neben ihm damit kämpfte, seine Emotionen im Zaum zu halten. Er wusste, dass der Ravenclaw um seinen früheren Hauslehrer trauerte, und auch ihn selbst ließ der Gedanke an Hagrid, Flitwick und die vielen weiteren Opfer des vergangenen Krieges nicht unberührt.

„...eine Minute des stillen Gedenkens." Dumbledore machte eine Pause, um den Anwesenden Gelegenheit zu geben, sich zu einer Schweigeminute zu erheben. Snape presste die Lippen zusammen. Die doch etwas profane Problematik der Situation hatte den Tränkemeister abrupt aus seinen Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurückversetzt, denn die Krücken standen an die Wand gelehnt und außer Reichweite. Noch während er überlegte, wie er dieser Situation möglichst unauffällig Herr werden könnte, wurde halblautes Gemurmel und Geraune in der Großen Halle hörbar. Der Slytherin hob den Kopf und sein Blick fiel auf ...den Tisch seines Hauses! Er verengte die Augen, als er erkannte, dass das Grüppchen Schüler am Tischende demonstrativ sitzen geblieben war und trotzig zum Lehrertisch herüberblickte.

Das allgemeine Geflüster in der Halle wurde immer lauter, und Snape erkannte, dass sich immer mehr Augenpaare in seine Richtung bewegten. Er atmete scharf durch die Nase ein, während er das ungebührliche Verhalten seiner meuternden Schüler mit einem eher nachdenklichen als verärgerten Blick quittierte.

„Kingsley", raunte er leise. Zum Glück erkannte der Ravenclaw das Problem und reichte ihm unauffällig seinen Arm, um ihm beim Aufstehen zu helfen, denn Snape hatte alles andere vor, als die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit weiter anzuheizen, wenn er sich nun ebenfalls nicht erhob.

Nachdem der Schulleiter nach Ablauf der Schweigeminute seinen Zauberstab geschwenkt und eine schlichte Gedenktafel an der Wand enthüllt hatte, übergab er das Wort an den Minister, während sich die Anwesenden wieder setzten.

Nun waren also die _Ehrungen_ dran, dachte Snape, und sein Mundwinkel zuckte. Er warf Kingsley einen Blick zu, der die Schultern anspannte und ihm zulächelte. Der Minister rief als erstes die Taten Harry Potters in Erinnerung, was einen ähnlichen Tumult wie beim Willkommensfest unter den Schülern hervorrief. Dann rief er in alphabetischer Reihenfolge die Mitglieder des Lehrerkollegiums auf, die geehrt werden sollten. Mit stoischem Gesichtsausdruck verfolgte Snape die Zeremonie bis zum Buchstaben „S".

„Professor Kingsley Shacklebolt", sagte der Minister und Kingsley erhob sich. Es war nicht die erste Auszeichnung für den bereits dekorierten Auror, aber die bisher höchste, und Kingsley nahm den Orden mit angemessenem Respekt entgegen.

„Meister der Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer des Hauses Slytherin, Professor Severus Snape", wandte sich der Minister schließlich dem Tränkemeister zu, während ihm Kingsley die Krücken reichte, und er sich in eine aufrecht stehende Position quälte. Der Minister räusperte sich und öffnete ein kleines dunkles Kästchen, in welchem eine Medaille mit dreieckigem Band auf ein kleines Samtpölsterchen gebettet lag.

„Professor Snape, ich habe die Ehre, Ihnen den Orden des Merlin erster Klasse zu verleihen", begann der Minister und entnahm die Medaille aus dem Kästchen. „Als Dankeschön für Ihre Verdienste für die magische Gemeinschaft bei der endgültigen Vernichtung Lord Voldemorts, und als Anerkennung für die persönlichen Opfer, die Sie im Zuge dessen erbringen mussten."

Snape musste sich beherrschen, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen angesichts dieser Aussage. Dennoch – als der Minister schließlich den Orden an seiner Robe befestigte und ihm unter verhaltenem Applaus der Schülerschaft die Hand entgegenstreckte, fühlte er schließlich einen Anflug von Genugtuung in sich aufsteigen.

„Danke, Professor", sagte der Minister und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute."

Snape neigte den Kopf und nahm langsam wieder Platz, während sich der Minister abwandte, um die nächste Ehrung auszusprechen.

„Hauslehrerin des Hauses Hufflepuff, Professor Pomona Sprout..." 

Das war es nun. Nun hatte er endlich seinen Orden. Ein wenig verstohlen blickte Snape seine Brust hinab und betrachtete die silbern glänzende Medaille, als ein leises Lachen zu seiner Linken seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Du freust dich ja doch", murmelte Kingsley grinsend und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Ein Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Slytherin. „Es erscheint angebracht", antwortete er leise, während nun auch Pomona Sprout als letzte ihren Orden an die Brust geheftet bekam.

Nachdem der Minister wieder Platz genommen hatte, verkündete Dumbledore mit lauter Stimme das Ende der Zeremonie, und wenige Augenblicke später erschienen die Speisen, dass sich sämtliche Tische bogen.

Während des Essens kam der Schulleiter zu Snape und legte ihm von hinten die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Severus", sagte er leise. „Bitte komm morgen vormittag in mein Büro, ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen."

Der Tränkemeister runzelte die Stirn und blickte Dumbledore fragend an, aber dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht jetzt", wehrte er ab und lächelte dann schelmisch. „Hast du schon das Roastbeef probiert? Es ist wirklich ausgezeichnet", sagte er zwinkernd, bevor er sich umdrehte und den verwunderten Snape wieder sich selbst und seinem Abendessen überließ.

o

ooo

o

* * *

Sodala, das war das letzte reguläre Kapitel und das erste mit einem Cliffhanger seit 8 Kapitel (oder so, hehe). Und selbstverständlich hoffe ich, daß es euren Geschmack getroffen hat. Laßt es mich wissen, bitte:) 

**Nachträgliche A/N **nach dem Review von Malina auf dieses Kap: bitte legt die Bezeichnung "Epilog" nicht auf die Goldwaage - das (tatsächlich) letzte Kapitel bzw. der Epilog wird eine Mischung aus beidem sein. Ich hatte den Epilog schon im vergangenen Herbst (halb) geschrieben und als solchen bezeichnet - und deswegen auch die Bezeichnung "Epilog" gelassen, obwohl es sich jetzt eher als ein "normales" Kapitel herauskristallisiert. Keine Sorge, es wird eh alles schön rund abgeschlossen. ;-)

Der Epilog folgt im Lauf der kommenden Woche.

**Morla**: Vielen Dank wieder für dein Review:)

**Werinaya**: Oh, das freut mich sehr, daß du zu meiner bescheidenen Fic gefunden hast! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir auch weiterhin.:)


	16. Epilog

**Epilog**

Mit Schwung stieß der Professor die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf, aus dem das leise Gemurmel der wartenden Siebtklässler aus Gryffindor und Ravenclaw auf den Gang drang. Er tat einen tiefen Atemzug, stützte sich auf seine Krücken und humpelte in den Raum. Als er sich schließlich am Lehrerpult aufgestellt hatte und die Klasse aus blitzenden schwarzen Augen fixierte, war auch der letzte Ton seitens der Schülerinnen und Schüler drückendem Schweigen gewichen. Die Klasse starrte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unglauben und angespannter Erwartungshaltung an, und während er tief Luft holte, zog sich sein rechter Mundwinkel unwillkürlich kräuselnd nach oben.

„Sie sind hier, um sich von mir in der effektiven und effizienten Methodik der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterweisen zu lassen. Auch wenn einige unter Ihnen angesichts des Ablebens des Dunklen Lords der Ansicht sein sollten, der Stellenwert dieses Fachs hätte sich reduziert – dem ist nicht so."

Er machte eine Pause und ließ seinen Blick über die Bankreihen gleiten. Die Schüler und Schülerinnen schienen den Atem anzuhalten – es war so still, dass man eine Stecknadel fallen hören hätte können.

„Ich werde Sie lehren, wie man sich vor fatalen Giften schützt, dunkle Flüche abwehrt und sich gefährlichen Kreaturen erfolgreich entgegenstellt", fuhr er geschmeidig fort. „Und nachdem dieses Jahr Abschlussprüfungen anstehen, haben wir viel zu tun und keine Zeit zu verlieren. Schlagen Sie nun Seite fünf in Ihren Büchern auf und lesen Sie das erste Kapitel."

o

ooo

o

Am Tag nach der Ordensverleihung war er wie vom Schulleiter gewünscht in dessen Büro erschienen. Nachdem sie die üblichen Grußformeln ausgetauscht und er sich gesetzt hatte, musterte ihn Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wann kannst du denn wieder arbeiten, Severus?" fragte er mit unschuldiger Miene.

Snape hob eine Augenbraue. „Poppy meint, in ein bis zwei Wochen."

„Ausgezeichnet", lächelte Dumbledore. „Kannst du bis in zwei Wochen einen aktualisierten Lehrplan für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zusammenstellen?"

„Ich befürchte, ich verstehe nicht…" antwortete der Tränkemeister zögernd. _Verlangte Albus etwa von ihm, dass er die Vorbereitung für den neuen Professor erstellte? Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!_

„Nun, du möchtest doch wohl nicht völlig unvorbereitet mit dem Unterricht beginnen, nicht wahr?" gluckste der Schulleiter amüsiert.

„Was…" Snape blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen", lachte Dumbledore – woraufhin der Slytherin den Mund wieder schloss und seine Haltung straffte.

„Soll das heißen, dass…"

„Du stehst doch noch zu deiner Bewerbung, wie ich hoffe?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Snape und runzelte die Stirn. „Dies kommt allerdings ein wenig unerwartet…"

„Nun, Severus", sagte Dumbledore, und sein Gesicht wurde ernst. „Mit der endgültigen Vernichtung Voldemorts hat sich auch in diesem Fall hier die Perspektive ein wenig verschoben. Ich denke, dass du nun bereit bist, die Aufgabe zu übernehmen."

„Danke, Albus", antwortete der Tränkemeister bemüht gefasst. „Danke für dein Vertrauen. Ich werde sofort mit der Zusammenstellung des Lehrplans beginnen."

„Sehr gut", lächelte der Schulleiter. „Was die Zaubertränkestunden betrifft – du kannst natürlich nicht zwei Fächer gleichzeitig übernehmen. Ich hätte einen vielversprechenden Junglehrer gefunden, der den Unterricht in den unteren Stufen übernehmen könnte. Somit blieben dir nur mehr die beiden höchsten Jahrgänge für die Stunden für Fortgeschrittene – sofern dir dies so recht wäre, natürlich", fügte er hinzu.

Snape schluckte. Dies würde bedeuten, dass er sich nicht mehr mit den kleinen Bälgern herumschlagen müsste. Und am Kurs für Fortgeschrittene nahmen im Allgemeinen nur Schüler teil, die sich tatsächlich für die Zaubertrankkunst interessierten, was die Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen somit zumindest halbwegs erträglich gestaltete. Bemüht, sich die Freude über diese Aussichten nicht allzu offensichtlich anmerken zu lassen, holte er tief Luft.

„Selbstverständlich ist mir das recht, Albus."

ooo

Und ebenso selbstverständlich stürzte er sich förmlich über die Erstellung des neuen Lehrplans. Der angekündigte Junglehrer stellte sich zu Snapes Überraschung sogar als ansatzweise kompetent heraus und konnte gleich nach seiner Ankunft die Zaubertränkestunden von Professor Sprout übernehmen.

Außerdem bestellte er im Lauf der Woche MacKinnock und einige weitere _verhaltensauffällige_ Schüler seines Hauses zu sich und führte mit ihnen ein längeres, eindringliches Gespräch. Er wusste, dass sich damit das Problem nicht grundsätzlich lösen ließ, aber er hatte zumindest Hoffnung, dass sich die Situation verbessern würde. Und die Zeit würde ihr übriges dazu leisten…

Vor einigen Tagen hatte er schließlich auch wieder an das Kuvert gedacht, das ihm Arthur gegeben hatte, und welches er nach der Ordensverleihung auf den Kaminsims gelegt und einstweilen vergessen hatte. Just in dem Moment, als er es geöffnet hatte und Haufen bunter, seltsam zusammengefalteter Papiere daraus in seinen Schoß gefallen war, war Kingsley zu Besuch erschienen.

„Was ist das denn?" fragte der Ravenclaw, als er sich setzte.

Snape überblätterte die seltsamen Zettel verwundert, während er mit der anderen Hand ein wenig geistesabwesend die Narbe an seiner Stirn kratzte. Die Papiere waren offensichtlich von Muggelnatur, denn die Photographien und seltsamen Illustrationen darauf bewegten sich nicht.

„Arthur hat es mir gegeben", antwortete er. „Es scheinen Broschüren zu Muggelmedizin zu sein… _Orthopädie_… _Prothesen_…"

„Vielleicht wäre das etwas für dich", sagte Kingsley. „Es gibt nicht wenige Bereiche, in denen die technologischen Forschungsergebnisse der Muggel unseren magischen Lösungen zumindest ebenbürtig sind. Zeig einmal her…"

Hoffnung keimte in dem Slytherin auf, während er Kingsley ein paar der Papiere reichte. _Ein neues Bein…?_ Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen bei diesem Gedanken. Doch dann verzog er das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Poppy hat gesagt, diese Dinge funktionieren nicht in unserer Welt", sagte er leise.

„Severus", erwiderte Kingsley ernst. „Nichts gegen Poppy – sie ist eine ausgezeichnete Heilerin, aber sie ist keine Spezialistin für Muggelorthopädie. Du solltest auf jeden Fall mit ihr darüber sprechen und ihr diese Papiere zeigen."

Snape stieß ein trockenes Lachen aus. „Und zu welchem Zweck? Nur um dann zu erfahren, dass es doch keine Lösung gibt? Ich habe drängendere Dinge zu erledigen als mich unerfüllbaren Illusionen hinzugeben."

Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Unterschätze die Muggel nicht, Severus. Das ist ein grundlegendes Problem unserer Gesellschaft, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Du wärst manchmal verblüfft, mit welch innovativen Methoden sie ihren Mangel an Magie ausgleichen. Und ich gehe davon aus, dass dies in ihrer Heilkunst nicht anders ist."

„Pah", stieß Snape geringschätzig aus und legte die Broschüren auf den Beistelltisch. Er hatte nicht vor, sich nun aufs Neue frustrieren zu lassen – nach allem, was er durchgemacht hatte.

Und dennoch – die Sache hatte ihm keine Ruhe gelassen. Kingsleys Worte klangen ihm den gesamten weiteren Nachmittag in den Ohren – so vehement, bis er schlussendlich doch Madam Pomfrey kontaktierte und ihr Arthurs seltsame Zettel zeigte. Die Augen der Heilerin hatten sich interessiert geweitet, als sie die medizinischen Berichte überflogen hatte. Und noch am selben Tag hatte sie sich mit St. Mungos in Verbindung gesetzt, um den Kontakt zu den entsprechenden Muggelinstitutionen aufzubauen und die weitere Vorgehensweise zu planen.

o

ooo

o

In Gedanken versunken saß der Professor hinter seinem Pult, während die Klasse still das erste Kapitel des Lehrbuchs las. Sein Blick ging über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg ins Leere, und er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er unwillkürlich lächelte. Als er ein Augenpaar auf sich ruhen fühlte, verengte er die Lider und seine Augen fokussierten sich auf den Ursprung dieses Blicks – zwei hellgrüne Augen hinter runden Brillengläsern.

Der Slytherin fühlte sich seltsam ertappt und adjustierte sein Mienenspiel wieder in einen – seinem Unterricht angemessenen – Gesichtsausdruck. Doch Potter senkte seine Augen nicht wieder auf sein Buch. Stattdessen reckte er das Kinn in die Höhe und hielt dem Blick des Professors stand.

Und während sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes breit machte, hob er unauffällig die Hand und berührte – mit einem leichten, anerkennenden Kopfnicken – seine Narbe.

o

– **Finis –**

o

* * *

o

ooo

o

**Schlussbemerkungen und Danksagungen: **

Sodala, das war's. ;-)

Ich hoffe, es hat euch alles in allem so halbwegs zugesagt, und das Lesen hat euch ebensoviel Spaß gemacht wie mir das Schreiben dieser kleinen Geschichte. Mein Dank gilt (vor allem) **Persephone Lupin**, ohne deren Unterstützung es diese Fic wohl nie gegeben hätte, **Ermione**, die mir maßgeblich bei den letzten beiden Kapiteln geholfen hat und selbstverständlich meinen vielen lieben **Reviewerinnen** und **Reviewern**, deren Kommentare mich einerseits (selbstverständlich) sehr gefreut haben, und die mir mit Anmerkungen und Kritik nicht unwesentlich beim Schreiben weitergeholfen haben.

Diese Fic war meine erste (lange) Geschichte, und ich habe im Zuge des Schreibens derselben viel gelernt und mich (hoffentlich) weiterentwickelt. Ich kenne die Kritikpunkte der Geschichte, habe aber auch meine kleinen Favoriten unter den Kapiteln – also die, die ich besonders genossen hab zu schreiben.

Und somit habe ich auch eine abschließende Bitte (dann laß ich euch in Ruh' ;-)) – ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir sagen würdet, was (welche Kapitel, Szenen,…) euch besonders gefallen oder missfallen hat. Diese Bitte würde ich auch an die anonymen Leserinnen und Leser richten (man kann ja auch problemlos anonyme Reviews hinterlassen) – eure Meinung würde mir sehr bei etwaigen zukünftigen Geschichten helfen. **Vielen Dank!**

**_XiaoGui_ :-)**


End file.
